Abra Cadaver
by ForlornFreund
Summary: The story of the Undead in the world Solomon created. Despite being undead, Franklin Steinherz has never felt so alive. 1st person perspective of Franklin. OC-centered story. Post Magnostat Arc
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is post Magnostadt Arc, so if you watch the anime exclusively, then you may not understand what's going on. And beware of Spoilers.**

I died... but why can I see again?

Why do I remember my death? I was shot in the head. That's all I can remember.

This doesn't feel like Heaven or Hell. It feels like Purgatory to me, mostly because these glowing birds seem to represent wandering souls. I ignored them for now.

I'm in what appears to be a crumbled temple at night, splattered with stars of varying colo- Wait a minute, is that Earth?! Why are there a bunch of lights shooting from random regions? It's like the world will explode. This is probably a hallucination.

Deciding not to look at what I assume is possibly a hologram, I decided to look at myself in case I was in a white robe or rags. Surprisingly, I'm still wearing my black t-shirt and white short-sleeved buttoned shirt. I had a pair of blue slim jeans on with a pair of red sneakers. I checked in my pockets. I didn't have my wallet, most likely I was mugged, but strangely, I have a pair of scissors. Both sides were even and had a nutcracker compartment in the middle. Was I suppose to use this in self defense? I just remembered spinning it all the time and used it for practical purposes.

My self check was interrupted when a black bolt of lightning flashed in front of me. A giant man with blue and green lightning surging through his body appeared in front of me. His entrance startled me, but his appearance got me wondering. Could he be some sort of Charon? I stared at him sternly.

"Young child..."

"What am I do-"

"Silence!" his powerful voice echoed out.

Even when he silenced my question, I decided to have to comply with this man. He may already know what I'm going to ask.

"I am Orobas, the Djinn of Pursuit and Knowledge. You're in my world. I shall serve you for you have conquered the 55th dungeon."

"Dungeon?"

I've started to remember a bit. I remembered entering a basement in an abandoned building out of curiosity. The years spent being inside got me really bored, and now that I'm 17, my mom and dad didn't mind if I went somewhere alone. I feel childish for saying that because I could just go out in the events of 4 years prior. When I was near the local mall, a shady women gossiped to me about treasure being underneath the abandoned apartment's basement. Even if I didn't follow the saying "Don't talk to strangers", there were hints of power coming from this basement, especially that creepy portal. I don't remember what the basement's treasures were, but all I remember was getting ambushed. I'm dead so why do I still remember this?

"If I conquered your dungeon, then I'm guessing those assassins took my treasure?"

"Silly child, the treasure was the great power I have. You were worthy because you managed to valiantly go through the trials of my dungeon. Those thieves deserve nothing."

Is this going to be it. I just gained power while I'm a spirit. I just sat down on the floor and looked down, depressed. The man's gentle laugh had a sort of fatherly aura.

"Franklin... Did you know that your still in your physical form?"

I raised my brow and responded with "Huh?". I put my hand on my head and felt my bullet wound still intact. I think I'm a zombie now. A sane one. Surprised by my discovery, I looked at Orobas with wide eyes. Since he's a Djinn or genie, maybe he granted a wish I just suddenly thought of. Perhaps I wished to be reborn as something more powerful before I died? I don't remember much.

"Why did you revive me?"

I'm both relieved and pissed from my death. I'm relieved because I just want rest, but I'm pissed because I died young. I felt a bit of the same for my revival.

"I am surprised to see a worthy King's Candidate not from the world Solomon created," he said rather calmly. That really didn't answer my question.

Black lightning with blue and green hues started to surge through me. I felt a great power snaking around my body as my vision faded into white before I could ask more.

**A/N: I'm back, but school will still hold me back, so expect some delay. Don't expect much from the prologue because Franklin still has no idea of what's going on. Magi is an awesome manga and I was rather enticed with it's remake of the Old Earth. I'm not sure with my current fics, but I may have ideas. Right now, this will be my main focus. Please R and R. Thanks.**

**Edit: To make it Djinn-esque, I changed Seiryu into Orobas, named after a Demon from the Ars Goetia who's associated with telling truths.**


	2. Chapter 1: Boss Syndrome

A warm and bright light has awoken me. I sit up and gather my surroundings. Did I really go to another world or was I transported back in time to change history? I'm somewhere in the Roman Empire, judging by all these marble pillars and various citizens wearing togas and a few laurels. I looked at myself again and I was surprised to see I was still wearing my modern day clothing. Orobas and I need to have a talk just in case this is the Roman Empire era.

Speaking of which... I shuffled my pocket and found my pair of scissors that I casually spun around during most of the time I was alive.

"Huh?" I muttered to myself.

On the circle thingy in the middle of my scissors, some strange magic circle was suddenly etched on there. I wonder if that's some sort of seal that holds Orobas inside. I stood up and sunk my scissors back into my pocket. While I really want to complain to Orobas about transporting me here, I really don't want to garner unnecessary attention via shouting at a pair of scissors.

Instead, I decided to look around the area. Being a zombie, I could barely feel the binding of my clothing, so I walked rather casually yet felt smooth. Despite the sunny weather, I barely felt the heat of the sun. Speaking of barely feeling, I might not be a full zombie. I'm assuming that a full zombie would be completely mindless and have no senses (rational and five senses wise). To test out my zombie physiology, I decided to dislocate my ankle to test if I could feel the dislocation. I bent it inward toward my other foot and it surprisingly worked. No pain, but no way to recover it to its normal position as it hung lifelessly. Before I manually moved my lagging foot, I could feel it move again and I returned it to its former position as it locked in place. So my zombie body also has regeneration too.

The crowds of people were to busy with their own business, so I could walk freely without worrying about a possible time distortion. If I'm really in the Roman Empire, I mustn't show my modern day garments or else the latter would happen. I wasn't so sure what to do here because I'm basically a nobody right now in this era or possible world, so I need some money. My discovery of this flexibility popped an idea in my head. I walked to a local citizen.

"Hey mister, do you know where the Gladiators fight?" I asked.

He scanned my body before laughing as if I was brain dead. You could say my brain is dead because I'm a zombie, but I still think my brain might have retained its full function.

"Are you a slave or are you not from here?"

Rude. I sighed and spoke back.

"Can you please answer my question first?" I asked politely with a hint of gruffness. Another laugh but not before telling me the directions.

"There," he pointed at what appears to be the Colosseum, "They have a match tomorrow and I heard that they're hiring corpses, slaves or not," he laughed with some eerie glee.

Judging by his laugh, I'm guessing that the gladiator matches are pretty damn deadly and gory. But good thing I have a zombie physiology and most likely Orobas. Actually, I shouldn't use Orobas or I might change history, literally. I'm guessing I should just fight with pure instinct due to my lack of fighting discipline with the help of my zombie body.

* * *

"Can I join the fight?"

"No," the female guard said.

Sigh. Maybe my physical looks gave away the answer.

"How am I suppose to enter?"

"You need an approval from a famed warrior who trained you or..."

She brandished her blade. It was as tall as her upper torso and judging by her stance, years have chiseled her technique to make her a powerful warrior. If slaves were forced to fight, then contenders who wish to enter must prove their strength. I took out my scissors, the only thing I have that's close to a weapon. I was both scared, yet confident. I had no true fighting discipline and copying moves from the random media I watched or played may seem ineffective. Either way, I have a flexible body that I partially adapted to and my instinct. The lady raised a brow, yet still smiled confidently as she made the first move. True to her looks and posture, she was quite agile as she already got close to me before my eyes could blink. My instinct to defend myself quickly woke up as I clashed her blade with my scissors. The scissors were surprisingly strong enough to endure the strike, but her strength pushed me back a bit. I was surprised that I could hold on.

"Good reaction," she complimented before quickly reeling back her blade and lunging it toward me.

A quick sidestep dodged the attack and I found an opening. I grabbed my scissors to go in for the kill, yet the female warrior swung to her right with extreme speed. I quickly bent my back to avoid the blade as if I was in the Matrix. I bent it too far that I heard my spine snap. The guard was surprised by the sound of my back breaking as she froze in surprise. While she was shocked, I threw my foot into her chin, knocking her slightly upward before she landed back on her feet and smiled as if she didn't feel anything. My back recovered quickly and I stood right back up to my normal position. The lady got into her fighting pose again.

"I don't care how you could bend your back that far, but your lack of technique with that strange weapon will mean your downfall," she said.

_Hey miss, I'm trying out for a gladiator match, not a fencing class,_ I thought.

She stayed in her fighting pose. I think she wants me to take the first move. I remembered I was always the person to recklessly rush in and get easily punished in terms of fighting games. I had to charge in cautiously. I ran toward her and I lunged my scissors to her, only to be clashed by her sword. She pushed her sword forward, knocking me back and kicking my stomach. I felt the force of her kick and that same force knocked me back further. I barely felt the pain of that strong kick due to my failing nervous system, yet I still got up albeit ruggedly. She'll pay for that.

When I fully stood up, she was already charging at me like a jousting knight. Her face was calm yet serious. She had her sword over her head, meaning she was planning to do an overhead strike on me. With quick thinking, I held the scissor like how it's suppose to be held with and split the blades apart from each other. As she dropped down her blade toward my head, I quickly gripped her blade with my scissors and out of my surprise, I was holding her blade with moderate effort. Perhaps Orobas blessed me with great strength. I was spineless back at my hometown. I felt my arm getting pushed down as she grit her teeth. Her sword was getting closer to my head, so I had to do something quick. I moved forward with my scissors grinding her blade and tackled her chest with my shoulder as hard as I could. The sturdiness of the chest plate didn't harm my shoulder, yet the force of my tackle was strong enough to push her away. She rooted her feet and sword to the ground to brake the knock back. As she stood up, an elderly and slightly fat man with a mustache and white hair came from behind.

"Hey Toto, who's this fella?" he asked in a fatherly accent.

Toto stood strong and looked behind him.

"Master Shambal, this extremely flexible man wishes to join our training grounds and he has to prove his worth," she replied to the old man.

Gah. So this isn't the gladiator sign up or do I have to train? There were slaves who fought, so wouldn't training be kind of unnecessary? I stood back into a normal standing pose and looked at Shambal.

"Hey mister, if this is the entrance to your training grounds, where is the gladiator sign up?" I asked him.

A jolly laugh was his reply, much to my confusion. He approached me and put an arm around my back.

"Just go to the Colosseum over there and tell em that you're a slave," he pointed to a much bigger entrance with two guards standing by the ends of the portcullis gate. I was actually standing in front of a square building.

"Judging by your clothing, you may be taken in as a slave,"

_Look at yourself old man_

I can't judge their fashion sense because of my otherworldly attire. He's wearing a similar robe to Toto, though compared to her, he was rather chubby. I think I have bad coordination due to the majority of my time back home involves staying inside. Also, I'm really forgetful and sometimes I forget where I put my Controller after 2 seconds passed.

* * *

A few moments later.

After a series of talking, I was finally able to get in the Colosseum. The guards were surprisingly gullible and rather apathetic, as I said I was a slave. Even as I saw most of the slaves wearing the same thing (chains, ragged robes etc.). Sadly, my scissor was taken away because a muscly man with pink hair examined it and took it away because it was a "Metal Vessel". I was about to ask what those were, but I didn't really want to hear a lecture.

Here I am, shadowed by the gates of the entrance to the ring. The doors slowly opened as bright light began to seep through the darkness. Mu, the pink haired muscle man gave me two swords after examining my pair of scissors. You know to be honest, I'm kind of scared and regretful because I think I made a stupid choice. The warrior I might face may have trained his whole life to survive here and I have absolutely no fighting discipline. Now the only weapons I believe will give me an edge is probably my undead body, my instincts, and quick thinking.

I stepped outside as the gates were fully opened, welcomed by the extremely loud cheers of the citizens of these adrenaline-filled Romans. I faced the larger gate in front of me, holding my two blades. I was shaking with fear at first, but as the door was about to open, I gripped the handles of my blade tightly. A giant gorilla 2x larger than me leaped out and landed in front of me. A powerful quake shook the earth and the force of the quake caused me to stumble. My irises shrunk from the fangs of the giant ape. It stared at me menacingly as I stood up.

"Franklin Steinherz, a slave from a distant land will either survive or die to Marxus, the great ape brother of Garda!"

Marxus reeled back his gargantuan fist and threw dropping fist into the ground. I managed to dodge it quickly. He punched a bit too hard, so hard it managed to pierce the earth. I rushed toward the arm he used to dig the earth, only to get walloped by the same arm with a ground breaking uppercut. It would feel like a truck running at me at full speed, but my half-zombie body effectively reduced the pain, so I was able to survive, though I was launched high up into the air.

"That fist has destroyed many challengers in this Colosseum. This looks like the end of our new challenger!" the announcer hounded.

Damn Marxus. Now in the air, I saw the gorilla reel in his fist again, readying a devastating finisher. I hatched an idea while airborne. Utilizing my zombie flexibility and two swords, I used my right hand to turn my sword so I could wield it reverse-hand style. I remembered watching a show about tops battling and saw the directions their blades were facing, so I decided to assimilate their position and see if I can assume their form. As I started to drop, I slowly rotated my body, spinning madly with the blades slicing the air and soon his skin. I'm not a big physics geek, but as I start to spin faster while dropping, it can probably slice off his head when I reach him.

"How is he still alive?!" I heard a citizen call out.

As I got closer to him, I think I may haven't put his intelligence into account as he simply backed away, practically dodging my attack. I landed on my back, harshly, yet I didn't feel my back break as it broke from the poor landing. I tried to get up, but my back hasn't recovered yet. The beast's shadow overcame the light shone around me as I felt his heavy breathing. His eyes, both menacing and bloodthirsty glared at my doomed body. He loomed over me for a few seconds, giving me time to recover my back. Out of fear, I swung my blade at his chest, gashing a moderate cut on his muscly pectorals. His large and dexterous hands swiped at me with horrifying force, pushing me to the wall.

"Ooh! That attack would have shattered all of his bones!" a member of the audience said.

That resulting attack broke all my bones, leaving me immobile for a while. As the ape ran toward me on all fours I struggled to swing my right arm, but to limited effort. It seemed that trying to move certain limbs more helps it recover a bit faster, though just focusing on recovering one limb would mean I should slow all the others. I squinted my eyes to pinpoint a precise shot. I held my sword by its blade and squeezed tight, not feeling it cut my palm as I strengthened my throw. What's strange was I started to calculate some physics formulas in my head when in reality, my older brother in University was a math and physics wiz. If I threw it with enough strength forward, then I'm going to have to wait for him to get closer so that he could feel the full force. Closer. Closer. Now!

I hurled my blade and I was surprised that it flew extremely fast. Shortly, the blade lodged in to his left shoulder and dug in deep. Marxus's left arm was temporarily immobilized. I think I managed to lodge his muscle. He fell down as he lost momentum, but got up shortly with his two legs. My whole body could move again and I left the crater in the wall. The crowd screamed from my display of strength and I heard some people chanting my name. Their cheers invigorated me to keep on fighting. What was strange was that I never really felt fear during the fight. I recalled my times playing Beast Hunting, a game where humans with large weapons hunted larger monsters. I remembered fighting a giant white monkey and I favored a small sword while fighting him to do quick and adept hit-and-runs. Marxus is somewhat similar in terms of weaknesses, but I must commend Marxus's intelligence, for he's not an AI that I simply exploited.

He pulled out the sword from his shoulder, yet his left arm's functionality was lower than his right arm, yet he can still run on all fours. He charged at me once again on all fours and I decided to charge in at him. I've always wanted to try that cool rolling flip. I was too lazy to attend extra curricular gymnastics classes, but I've gotta admit that acrobatics are awesome. I was only a few meters close from Marxus and that was my cue. I sprung high into the air, once again much to my surprise. My body felt weightless as I flipped forward while I rotated my body. The crowd gasped at my display of acrobatics. I was rather sloppy at first, but I managed to land on his back. Marxus felt my landing on his back and he quickly leaned backward, attempting to crush me. I grabbed on to his fur with my left hand and used it as a rope swing. I managed to get my head and the rest of my body out as he slammed his back onto the ground.

"Heh. I'm all right."

I realized I was on my back too and my left arm was crushed underneath his weight. I heard some laughter in the crowd and some gasps, mostly from me not feeling the pain of a crushed arm. I swore I saw that Shambal guy on a balcony with Toto. I think he stared at me with the look of an analyst. Is he wondering how I'm unable to feel pain?

My right hand still held the other sword. As much as I wanted to cut of my left arm, I didn't want them to see me as something even more scary when I recover a cut off limb. Can I do that? Not gonna take a risk.

Marxus got up and I did too. My left arm was hanging lifelessly and I started to try to flex it to recover it quicker. I saw my other blade on the other side of the ring, so I ran for it. The gorilla chased me also. Back at my home planet or time, I was a fast sprinter. Like gymnastics, I took no classes to improve my running. I was proud of my current running. My zombie body's enhanced strength has also strengthened my current speed, allowing me to run faster. I caught up to my sword and picked it up while running. Some crowds were booing at my running and some were surprised I was about to run into a wall. I already knew I was going toward a wall, but I'm no Wile E. Coyote running into a painted tunnel. I quickly turned to the left. Marxus skidded into the wall, briefly delaying him. I skidded on the back of my feet and propelled forward to the tripped gorilla and cut his left arm. His skin was as hard as rocks, shown from the shallow cut on his arm. Maybe my sword was short or I wasn't strong enough. It didn't matter about strength for me, it was about speed and endurance in my fight, but I also wanted to end this quickly.

Like most giant gorillas I've seen in many fictional works, this guy has spent a majority of his time building his upper body. His legs were strong too, but his legs weren't as toned and big as his arms. Maybe I could cripple him. It's time I started Operation: Gorilla Grinder.

Step 1: Finding the way to punish him.

I waited for him to either turn or do a turning sweep, so to make this a bit faster, I taunted that ugly beast.

"Hey ugly, you can break the ground but you can't break me?! You must have shamed your sister you weakling!"

Step 2: Punish with the ape's legs with rooted feet.

He started seeing red and threw a massive sweep with his left arm. I leapt over his head and landed on his back and ran toward his legs. I landed on the ground and his feet were in front of me. I reeled my arms back and with a mighty battle cry, stabbed both of his legs with such force that it managed to pierce through both heel and feet. A mighty roar that caused the crowd to cover their ears was Marxus's reaction to the pain. I too must cover my ears, because I doubt that my ears would also heal.

Step 3: Beat the pulp out of the ape with zombie strength

After the roar, the crowd began to chant my name again. Good thing zombies don't rest or tire. Wait. My brow felt moist. Sweat. Perhaps I have enhanced stamina due to my half-zombieness. Judging by how I was able to pierce his feet, I think my fists might be strong enough to beat him. Because his feet are injured, his mobility is limited and his attacks won't be as quick as they were.

The big ape stood on his two feet while screaming painfully and fell backwards. Bad move punk. This was his last resort. I think he may have been able to analyze my regeneration and plans to suffocate me. Do zombies really need oxygen? Either way, I ran out of his way quickly and managed to run away far enough to avoid the quake from his body striking the ground. He couldn't stand up as his legs gave out. I saw his open right arm, so I jumped into the air and dropped on his arm with my elbow. My zombie strength was strong enough to injure his right arm, leaving his feeble left arm the only defense he has. I quickly ran to his head. Due to his crippled state, he seemed to have a look that begged for mercy.

"Kill!Kill!Kill!" the crowd chanted.

I'm a zombie you know, but I still have my humanity. Marxus had enough so instead, I put a foot on his chin and crossed my arms. The crowd went silent.

"He put up a good match! He is worthy to live another day!" I bumped my fist high.

No response. A small clap was heard shortly and it came from a little girl. The clap spread to to her neighbors and soon the whole crowd screamed with praise.

"Franklin! Franklin! Franklin!"

The adoration. The glory. I've felt something like this, but it wasn't true glory because it was a video game. I'm usually such a lazy person who's hopelessly dense, but in battle, I'm something different; the foil to my laid-back side.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter of my Magi FF.**

**Spoiler Alert for Anime fans.**

**This fight was inspired by Alibaba's fight with Garda. I really loved that fight and maybe in like five months, that episode will come. Franklin being a zombie was inspired by another great manga, Sankarea. It's a manga about a sane zombie girl and I wondered what would happen if I took elements of this manga and put it with the Magi universe. **

**I hope you enjoyed the Fic. Please R&R. Magi and it's characters belong to the awesome author, Shinobu Ohtaka.**


	3. Chapter 2: Frank and the Magic Scissors

The battle was over. I haven't fully embraced my zombie body yet as shown with the sloppy flip. The glory was good, but I seemed to fear the suspicion that Mu or the other soldiers would build up from my inhuman durability.

Speaking of durability, my shirt was scratched and dirty. My pants seemed to be alright, despite my flexible action.

Marxus fully gave up, but I think his mouth curved, forming a smile. He can't stand up because of those two swords lodged in each foot. A small group of soldiers lead by Mu Alexius approached me. Mu had a friendly smile on his face. I don't know if it's a sadistic one or a friendly one, judging by his history of fighting. Perhaps he was a man of honor. I hopped down to the sands of the Colosseum and walked toward the taller man. He put a hand on my shoulder, like a father and son would do if he was proud of his achievement. He handed me my scissors back and I put them back into my pocket.

"Congratulations, Franklin, that was a great display of courage and vitality," he said in a friendly yet manly tone.

I have German lineage, but I don't have an accent nor do I have any knowledge of the German language. I only know that Stein and Herz means stone and heart respectively. You know come to think of it, my name kind of sounds like Frankenstein.

Mu raised his right hand from my shoulder. He clenched his fist and placed it on his left chest. I think it was some sort of salute. I replied with a bow. He gestured me to follow him and we walked to the exit/entrance of the Colosseum. There were many slaves and warriors staring at me belligerently or jealously. Some stared at me with relief from not fighting Marxus. He may have been a wild animal who killed many challengers, but I could still sense strong judgement and I think a bit of remorse of his actions. Maybe Marxus might have been abused and he decided to put his anger upon the challengers. We kept walking with Mu leading the way and a small group of soldiers surrounding us. Mu stared at my 5'5" body with a friendly smile. I stared back with my own casual smile. He broke the ice.

"Franklin, do you happen to be a Fanalis like me?" he asked casually.

"Fanalis?"

Are Fanalis just pink haired muscly dudes? Looks like it. I really hope female Fanalis aren't as beefy as the males. I scratched the side of my head and realized the bullet wound on my head. I think I should cover it up, but why hasn't it recovered yet? He laughed when I said Fanalis as if I was an ali- oh wait. I technically am.

"Fanalis are a hunting tribe of the Dark Continent and they were physically stronger than normal humans,"

Dark Continent. Africa? Mu continued.

"Some time, the Fanalis were taken in slaves and it was said that the Dark Continent is empty. No Fanalis in sight."

How sad. Reminds me of generic history of a tribal village being destroyed by more "civilized" people, something like the Americans. I replied back to him.

"So Mu, were you a slave?"

Mu shook his head, retaining his friendly smile.

"I am a half blood Fanalis, for I also have the Royal blood of the Alexius family,"

That description alone didn't even need rocket science to figure out how his past was like. Pretty sure it was all luxury and expensive training. His physique suggests a majority of his time spent was expensive training.

"Where is this distant land you talk about?" he asked me.

I didn't speak. If I let out information about the future, then a bunch of time screw ups happen. In fact, maybe time screwed up when I came here.

"I don't remember my home." I looked away from Mu.

I looked back at Mu, now looking forward with a serious neutral face before staring back at me with his trademark smile.

"I understand."

A soldier passed a large sack as large as my legs to Mu and handed it to me.

"It's your prize money from the match,"

I decided to not open the bag yet.

"So, where we headed to Mu."

His grin grew larger. I have a bad feeling about this.

"You look old enough. I'm inviting you to party at the Night Club."

I haven't been paying attention at the time. It was pretty sunny when I first woke up here, but I'm guessing that it was early afternoon. My fight with Toto, then Marxus consumed a lot of time, indicated by the setting sun in the horizon. Speaking of Night Clubs, I've never really been to this sort of party. I don't think I'm able to get drunk, possibly due to my failing digestive system. Let me see if I have a bit of human in me.

* * *

As I expected, there were many curvy and busty women flirting with many men, men getting drunk, and the sounds of sultry voices and moans. I think Mu is the most fun guy in parties due to his constant friendly smile. I don't find it creepy, but it actually gives out an aura of trust and loyalty, yet at the same time, I feel something different behind Mu's smiling face.

During the early parts of the party, Mu told the attendants to bring me a white tunic to replace my torn buttoned shirt. I also requested bandages for my head, so that people wouldn't question about my wound. There was a long bandage strand trailing behind me about to be cut, but I kept it. I kept my jeans on because they were a reminder of my brother, Benjamin, who suggested me these jeans. I kept the red sneakers too because of the Chinese believing that wearing them would bring good luck. Red is a pretty cool color too.

So it turns out that I'm not in the Roman Empire, but the Reim Empire. They say that Remus found it instead of Romulus, thus being called Reim. I might be in an alternate timeline or perhaps another world. So how do I feel? I don't even know what to feel. I kind of feel useless without internet or my MP3, but did I need it during my fight against Toto and Marxus?

Right now, I'm sitting with Mu on a luxurious couch, surrounded by a bunch of beautiful ladies. I enjoyed their company, not so much for their flirting. I think my hormones remain because I still have my sexual orientation. Zombies wouldn't care; they're too mindless to get horny. Despite all that, I had no intention to get down and dirty.

Speaking of drinks, I can still taste them, but my failing digestive system doesn't get me drunk. Mu on the other hand was really drunk, yet somewhat controlled as he was still able to talk normally. Is it really a good time to ask about Metal Vessels?

"Hey Mu," I took up my scissors from my pocket and showed it to him. He looked at my scissors.

"Can you tell me what Metal Vessels are?" I asked the muscular pink haired man.

Mu guffawed. He's still unaware of my lacking knowledge of this world. It's as if everyone knows what one is.

"A Metal Vessel is an item such as a weapon, accessory, or jewelry that contain a Djinn. We can't allow you to use the Djinn's power in the Colosseum,"

So my assumptions were correct. So I'm guessing I have to rub it to get Orobas out? I'm guessing using a Djinn's power means rubbing it out and using three wishes? This isn't Aladdin.

"Not to be nosy but which dungeon did you conquer?"

I looked back at my scissors. The image of Orobas came back into my head. He seemed to be in his 20's, giving him the look of a rather young man. His sclerae were pitch black, but his right pupil was green and his left was blue. He had a mixture of black and green scaly skin, covering his slim yet muscular build. A golden coin was placed on his white sash that separated his physical form and his ghostly legs. Each finger had long and sharp nails, giving an impression of a dragon.

"Orobas," I replied simply. Mu gasped in response.

"Orobas? Where did you find the dungeon? Was it near Reim?"

I shook my head. I didn't really want to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it." my voice had melancholy in it.

Mu sighed with a frown then returned his friendly smile.

"Drown all those sadness away with some wine."

And so the night went on. Women started to gather around me because of my victory against Marxus and some flirted with me. These women may be beautiful (except that tall muscular woman ugh) but I still have standards, putting down their requests for "favors". I ate the food rather savagely (possibly a zombie mental effect? or I was just hungry), groped many boobs and drank a lot of wine with no drunk effect. I remembered a lady flirted with me about "Going all night". Funny thing is I said me too, which resulted into a near make out session (near as in I accidentally pushed her a few feet away). What I meant was that I have the disability of sleep, so I literally went all night partying. It was a rush for hours, but I got bored in the end.

It was early morning and I was sitting down on top of the brothel or club. My eyes were half lidded with boredom as I looked into the horizon. The sky sure is beautiful without all the air pollution in my hometown. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I looked behind me and saw a seemingly androgynous man with long blonde hair with some braids near his left side burns. He wore a large red tunic with green trims and a white undershirt. His lower body, hidden by the red tunic were golden greaves, a white short white kilt. A trident-like staff was held by his right. Huh? A flock of those glowing birds danced around his very wake.

"That was a great match Franklin. You really are something." He said, smiling gently. His voice was high for a man.

I smiled back casually.

"Are you the emperor of Reim, sir?" I asked.

"No young warrior, I am Titus Alexius, the Magi of Reim," he said proudly.

Magi? So were those three guys who gave gifts to Jesus become men with long hair? The Bible never really specified the names of the Three Magi.\

"Titus, what are those birds flying around you? Some sort of souls?"

Titus nodded with a smile. He looked at me with a gentle expression before speaking.

"You've got the concept right, Franklin. These birds are Rukh, they are the souls of many fallen men. While the flesh dies and returns to the soil, our spirit find their way to the rukh. As a Magi, I am adored by the Rukh and..."

I pretended to yawn. Due to my inability to sleep, it was fake. Titus got miffed and started shouting at me.

"Were you even listening?!"

"Yeah Rukh are souls and Magi are loved by them," I said nonchalantly.

"The adoration of the Rukh aren't the only thing Magis have," his composed smile returned.

"We have the ability to create Dungeons and whoever conquers them, gain the riches and power of a King. They also become King Vessels, who are the possible choice of being the next King Solomon."

I don't want to ask too much questions. Titus floated toward me and put his hand on my head. I wonder what he was doing?

"You sure are a strange creature. Not of this world, yet looks like it."

He stared at my scissors.

"Orobas. It appears that his dungeon hasn't appeared here in our world, yet you still managed to find your King."

Suddenly, the magic circle on my scissors shone brightly. A burst of black lightning oozed out of my scissors and filled the sky with its green and blue brilliance. My djinn, Orobas was formed from the black lightning. He smiled at Titus with a cocky grin.

"Hello Magi," Orobas said coldly, "What do you want?"

"Orobas, how did Franklin, you're King Candidate, find you?"

"Whatever, another Magi was in his world..."

Titus's irises contracted in surprise.

"What do you mean another world and another Magi?!"

Orobas sighed before explaining.

"A Magi suddenly appeared in Franklin's world. His name was Theo Steinherz."

"Theo?! My little brother?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

I have 3 brothers at home. Benjamin was the oldest of us all and the most logical, and academically gifted out of all of us. Johan or John is the 2nd oldest, a thug who smokes cannabis daily. Despite his thug history, he's still a steadfast yet deceptive brother. Theo was the youngest and most ambitious. He may be a positive influence on his friends, but at home, he's always belittling me and always wants to scold me at something even if he's not involved. I was more smart and logical then he was. How did he deserve the title of Magi?!

* * *

"All I know is that Theo is the one who summoned me into this world. Theo may have been born as a Magi,"

I just didn't want to believe this. He could go mad with that power and potentially destroy the world just from his jealousy. If he's a Magi, then did he make me his candidate? I can take that title, but not wear it proudly. I love my little brother, but if he's gonna go mad with that power, I fear that my brother is lost forever. I felt worried for him, leaving me in anguish and self-doubt. I feel so useless because I am now here while Theo is possibly gathering his own Kings to try and kill me.

"Hey Orobas, two questions. One: How did you transport me here? Two: How am I a zombie?" I asked at my Djinn.

Orobas turned to me and floated down to my level.

"Well for your first question's answer, when you completed my dungeon, it started to crumble and I transported us to Solomon's World before going into this world. And 2: Judging by your physical make-up, you were brought to life by Life Magic after you got killed."

Life Magic? The only person who could use magic in my world back then was most likely Theo, the only Magi confirmed on my world. Could Theo still have a remnant of care inside him to bring me back to life or another Magi in my world did it.

"Is there any other questions my King before I go?" Orobas said snidely.

"Okay one more. Why did you choose me?" my voice was a bit low.

Orobas shrunk to my height and put a hand on my shoulder. He had a calm smile despite his kind of creepy appearance.

"I'm the spirit of Pursuit and Knowledge. You're kind of like me you know. I was as alone as Vinea, but I still continued to pursue my thirst for knowledge by myself. You may be kind of forgetful and dense, but you always try hard not to be bad. Good people mean well, they just don't end up doing well, like me. You're selfless, reasonable, and I also see a unique thirst; a thirst for justice, knowledge, and adventure."

But most of my free time is spent going on a computer. When have I done kind and selfless acts? Even that powerful speech Orobas said wasn't enough. I was still worried about my family, the closest thing I loved.

"Hey Franklin, don't worry about being lonely. I can tell you kind of want to return to your world and just live a life with your family."

Orobas flicked his finger on my forehead. Surprisingly, it hurt.

"Ow! Wait. Ow?"

"Franklin, you have to think. Don't despair just yet, the fight with Marxus, and the party at the brothel/club was only the beginning. Even if you're my master, I want my master to be smarter, stronger, and more mature. Your family is far away and you're about to be an adult. No. You are an adult! It's time you stopped your lamentations of your family and your little brother being a Magi."

He was right. I sighed from hearing the truth. If I were to move on, then I'm going to have to set a goal for myself. Now that Theo is a Magi and I'm a zombie with a Metal Vessel, it's time I have to grow stronger. I had my smile on again. I'm not going to let some stupid negativity cloud my whole mind.

My djinn disappeared back into my scissors. Titus was the only person left and a...little girl?

"Titus that was soooo cool!" she said joyfully. This little girl made me smile a bit more. An aura of maturity and energy was emanating from her.

"Marga?!" the blonde Magi was simply surprised to see Marga standing beside him.

Such a cute little girl, wearing a cute white dress with a red ribbon laced on her waist. Her locks were shining with gold and her face's expression was soft and innocent.

"I hung on to your robes, teeheehee," her voice was even cute. She turned to me and ran to me. She looked examined my jeans and shoes. She was wondering where I came from, due to my otherworldly appearance.

"You're leg wear and footwear are weird,"

And no one in school judges my sense of fashion. But I can't blame the people of Reim not discovering sneakers or jeans.

"Your world sure has some pretty neat clothing," Marga giggled innocently, though the blonde Magi wasn't so approving of Marga's presence.

"Marga, you're suppose to be in bed!"

Quickly, she hopped to Titus's chest and embraced him. Marga closed her eyes while grinning brightly. Titus, after seeing her cute and innocent face, smiled back. Marga later fell asleep, but not without whispering something that would overload my "Cuteness Adoration Meter".

"I love you, Titussss," Titus embraced the little girl back.

I would scream from how cute Marga is, but I managed to hold it internally.

"I love you too, Marga," Titus carried her with telekinesis and looked at me.

"Franklin, you truly are a strong warrior, but you need to learn how to control your Djinn if you want to get stronger,"

Control my Djinn? How do I do that? I grabbed my scissors and held it in front of me. I awkwardly rubbed the edge of the scissors, expecting my Djinn to come out. It was awkward because rubbing my scissors seemed like rubbing a ding dong. Nothing. Titus stared at me bewilderingly and face palmed. I felt like the song that plays in extremely silly situations in Spongebob was playing during my blunder.

"Franklin..."

"Can you just call me Frank?" I replied.

He sighed for a moment.

"Frank, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get my Djinn out?"

He threw his face into his palm again.

"Why are you rubbing your Vessel awkwardly!?" he angrily shouted, waving his arms at me in anger.

"Isn't this how you summon it?!"

"No! You need a professional!"

The sound of someone landing was heard on my left ear. Both of us turned to look at the one who landed on the roof. The muscular build, the golden armor, the long pink hair, and that piercing underneath his friendly smile. Mu Alexius.

"Did someone say professional?"

**A/N: This story takes place after the Magnostadt arc, hence why Titus is the Magi (spoiler alert).**

**I hope you enjoyed my fic and please leave some Reviews. **


	4. Chapter 3: Life Parasite

Here I was, in an empty Colosseum with Mu, Titus, and Marga. Mu crossed his arms with a smile on his face.

"Frank, you are truly a strong warrior, but if you want to be stronger, you're going to have to learn how to use your Djinn, and I can help you with that because..."

He grasped the handle of his sheathed blade and slowly unveiled the sword. I was surprised that Mu himself was a Metal Vessel User. The base of his sword had the same magic circle as mine. Wonder what kind of Djinn he has.

"I too am a King Vessel." he proudly announced.

Mu closed his eyes and did a fencing salute with his blade. He chanted a strange incantation.

"Spirit of Hunting and Nobility, in the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me greater power, I order you and your members."

His eyes opened with a serious stare, yet retaining his smile, giving him the impression of a battle hungry warrior.

"Come forth, Barbatos!"

His sword was engulfed with a bright light, transforming the sword into a trident-like spear; the middle blade being the longest. He pointed at me with his spear.

"You must allow your Djinn's power to become one with you. Basically fuse your Djinn's power with yourself."

Mu nodded and his trident reverted into a sword. He sheathed it in his scabbard again. I wonder why?

"That's the ultimate goal of Djinn utilization, the Full Body Djinn Equip,"

I held my pair of scissors with one hand and looked at it. Mu laughed.

"But a Full body Djinn Equip will take a long time to master, instead, you should learn how to use a Djinn Weapon Equip, like how I did with my sword,"

I grasped my scissors tightly and gritted my teeth, expecting results. Nothing. No flash, no anything. I have no idea what Mu means by "allowing your Djinn's power to become one with you". I don't even know how to activate this power.

"What's wrong, Franklin?" Mu asked out of concern.

"I don't get what you mean about the power of the Djinn becoming one with me," I said in frustration.

Mu glared at me, as his smile dissipated into a frown. He transformed his sword into a trident and charged at me with surprising speed. He didn't lunge at me with his spear, but he used his extreme speed to punch me. Surprisingly, it hurt like a real fist despite my undead body. The force of the punch was so strong, I instantly found myself in a crater on the Colosseum's wall. Mu was now serious. I started to grasp my scissor tightly. Nothing was coming out. How do I activate my Djinn's power?!

_Orobas, how?!_ I thought to myself.

When I got out, Mu was already behind me. He grappled my head with his free hand and started to smash my body into the ground repetitively. It didn't hurt as much, but it progressively hurt more.

I just realized something. It may or may not be true but is the Metal Vessel based upon willpower? If it is then, is Mu's willpower focused on getting me to awaken my power?

"Why do you not fight back Franklin? Do you not have the willpower to fight?"

When I fought Marxus, I fought for the sake of survival and getting this over with. But I'm guessing the real question is, what am I going to use this power to fight for? Do I have a resolve?

* * *

**Third Person View of Marga and Titus**

Marga had a troubled look. She was clearly concerned for Franklin's well being.

"Titus, why isn't Frank fighting back?" she questioned. Titus retained a serious look.

"He's questioning himself why he fights. He can't use the Metal Vessel right if he doesn't have willpower."

Frank, though a zombie, was actually slowly suffering from Mu's constant head smashing.

Titus was told of the Dark Metal Vessel by Aladdin. He has noticed that both the normal Metal Vessel and the Dark ones have different approaches to activate their power. Like the Black Rukh, made to defy destiny, the Dark Vessel requires the person to give up their destiny through suicide via the Metal Vessel. The White Rukh love those who pursue their destiny or the truth. The Metal Vessel is activated through willpower, to not give up and forge onward to their destiny.

* * *

_**Inside Franklin's head.**_

_"You have no fighting spirit," the voice of my dad said._

_"Get a life!"_

_Numerous voices of commands filled my head. It was because of fear. A fear of my power taking over me. A fear of changing. A fear of disobedience. I can't fight without someone by my side. I'm too weak to have a Dji-._

_A slap. It was Orobas again. He was glaring at me._

_He looked around and saw a series of memories. Memories of scolding, commanding, self-pity. I saw no good memories. I was never a big hero, nor a star athlete. Of all people, why did Orobas, an all powerful Djinn choose me?_

_"You're hopeless aren't you, Frank? Remember what I told you this early morning?"_

_With a whiff of his hand, the dark memories shattered. New pictures emerged. It was me with a mysterious hooded figure in a cave full of skeletons, with a dragon humanoid fighting me. The next image after was a me standing victoriously over the dragon?! Could that hooded figure be that shady lady I met who told me about the treasure underneath a basement?_

_"During your adventure in my dungeon, you fought with a mysterious hooded girl. Despite your weakness, you still chose to pursue the treasure and you still gained my power."_

_Orobas put both hands on my shoulders._

_"But the thie-"_

_"Even if they killed you, I still chose you. It wasn't a survival of the fittest, it was who was worthy to be king. A king who cheated his way to the throne doesn't deserve to be king."_

_I was silenced by his interruption._

_"If you let more bad memories sink into you and let them define who you are, you are nothing more than a Dark Vessel."_

_The Djinn of Pursuit and Knowledge sure is smart and persistent._

_"Franklin, don't kill yourself just because of mistakes. Your mind always told you that, but did your heart really believe it?"_

_I shook my head. Another slap._

_"This isn't the end, your not alone. While you are alone physically, I'm here, your Djinn, your servant," he grabbed my arm and stared at me with a confident smile._

_"Your friend,"_

_A field of luscious grass and flowers appeared on my feet. Orobas spread his arms out, presenting the beauty of positivity. The skies were crystal blue, a beauty worthy of marveling. I smiled at the beauty of the bright side._

_"Now get up!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes. The constant sight of the ground coming toward me and away from me started to get annoying. I grabbed Mu's muscular arm with my legs and pushed my body backward as if I was doing a front flip. My zombie strength equaled Mu's Fanalis strength, as it was enough to lift him without too much struggle (I can't really feel struggle). His back slammed into the ground, and I was on top. Mu smiled confidently from my reversal and whipped my body away from my arm. This time, I braked my knock back with my feet, saving me from my crash into the wall. This time I clenched my scissors tightly.

"Spirit of Pursuit and Knowledge," a surge of black lightning consumed my arm. I think Mu just stood there, smiling.

"In the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me greater power,"

The lightning started to explode outward. He said to converge my power into my weapon. I closed my eyes and channeled this alien power into my scissors. It wasn't enough. I was slowly getting exhausted from focusing power on my scissors.

"I order you and your members. Come Orobas!"

Black lightning danced around me. Crap, it's exploding outward. The Colosseum's walls and pillars were getting hit by the lightning. Marga and Titus were shielded by a yellow barrier. If I don't want to destroy this area, then I have to compress my lightning into the weapon. But how come it's not working?

_Become one with your Djinn._

Does this mean I have to allow it to fuse with me. In that case, I don't care if it electrifies my arms. I can't feel it anyway, but for some reason, it felt like it doesn't intend to harm me. I realize why. It's my Djinn's power. It doesn't want to completely consume me, but bond with me. I have to allow it to fuse with whatever my "Magoi" is.

_Stop, you're getting reckless._

"John?" I said quietly. I fell on my knees. The lightning fizzed out. All that inspiration, stopped by my brother, John's voice. I can't move.

Mu, Titus, and Marga ran to my kneeling body. Titus examined my immobile body. All three had concerned looks to my plight.

"Franklin, your magoi is nearly depleted," Mu commented.

"Perhaps the Magoi itself is fueling him to keep his body moving." Titus commented.

I saw him turn to Mu. His voice was serious.

"He truly is living dead."

Mu's eyes widened from Titus's discovery.

"Living dead?" Mu said, "No wonder why he was able to sustain massive injury."

"But if he's a living dead, how was he able to recover his bones from his match with Marxus?" Marga asked.

That was a good question indeed. Could it be this "Magoi" that regenerates it?

"Maybe his Magoi is constantly leeched by some sort of Life Magic, which keeps him living. Franklin's lack of Magoi control has left him in Rigor Mortis."

"Rigor Mortis?" Marga said curiously.

"It's when the corpse's limbs become stiff, making them hard to move,"

Spoken like a true scientist, Titus. Being a magician of creation must mean he has a vast knowledge of various subjects. Titus looked at Mu and they both nodded. The half-blooded Fanalis carried my stiff body and rest it on my shoulder. The only thing I could see was the moving ground. I really hope Titus is trying to help me.

"Don't worry Franklin, we'll bring you to a professional,"

Incantations seeped out of Reim's Magi. I want to turn my head to look, but all I can see is the ground. A light shone to where Mu was facing (which was behind me). For some reason, the ground slowly shifted from sands to a marble floor. I think I might be in Titus's palace. The burly pink-haired man placed me on a bed with my knees on it.

Everything was fancy and rich. The room was white and shiny with red banners displaying the Reim Empire's emblem: A laurel. I saw a red throne, possibly where Titus sat. Many guards were beside the throne and they started to question my presence. Titus approached the guards.

"High Priest, why do you bring a gladiator to your chambers?" one of the soldiers asked.

"He's in need of serious medical attention," Titus replied,"Bring Sphintus and the Carmen Family to my chambers, tell them we have a serious medical case,"

With a salute, the guard ran across the hallway. Titus approached me and crouched down to my level. He looked at me with a smile; a smile that promises hope.

"Don't worry Franklin, Sphintus and his family are experts in life magic. I'm sure you'll be fine."

I wished I could smile back, but my mouth is stuck in a miserable frown. Inside, hope and faith is all I have. After a few minutes later, a group of dark skinned people came in. They were dressed in Egyptian style clothing and each one had a snake snuggling on their necks as if they were accessories. I think Sphintus was the young one with a hairband. He smoked a cigarette with a cocky, delinquent look. He walked to me and crouched to my level. He playfully waved his arms in front of my eyes to test my conscience, resulting in a staff whacking his head. Titus was the culprit.

"Hey! Hey!" Sphintus complained.

Sphintus scanned around my body for a few minutes and finally concluded his analysis.

"Franklin is truly a living dead, brought to life by a special Life Magic that is hard for even me alone to accomplish me," Sphintus said sternly.

"How do are you able to heal him?" Marga asked the Egyptian.

Sphintus spat out his cigarette and held it with his left hand.

"Remember how the magicians of Magnostadt helped you to live longer?" Sphintus asked the little girl. Her response was a nod.

"As you can see, Franklin has a surprising amount of Magoi, and the special Life Magic that keeps him alive slowly saps his Magoi to give Franklin control of his body. He aimlessly utilized his own Magoi to heal his injuries and attempt to do the Djinn Equip, making him possibly immortal if he has the sufficient Magoi. This strange Life Magic is focused on only giving him control over his body despite failing body systems at the cost of Magoi."

"How can he keep his Magoi sustained?" Titus asked Sphintus. The dark-skinned teen smiled with confidence.

"We don't know how to rid of the Life Magic that saps his Magoi. The only way to keep him sustained is if we transfer our Magoi to keep him alive for a few days,"

With that, the Carmen Family started to channel magical power. A magic circle was formed underneath me and I was engulfed by its light. I felt a surge of power flowing through me. I started to regain my ability to move as I slowly stood up. While the Carmen family were closing their eyes and focusing on their Magoi transfer, Titus, Marga, and Mu were happy for my well-being. My frown instantly shaped up into a grin as I felt my Magoi (whatever it is) recuperate. I feel like I'm on top of the world. The light dissipated, hearing the panting of the Carmen family. They used up a good amount of their Magoi to bring back my own Magoi. So, how do I keep sustain my own Magoi now? Suddenly, I started to feel sleepy and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up inside a different room, but I was greeted by a different group. I saw the same warrior lady who I fought just to get into the training grounds. She was crouching? I turned my head left and discovered that I was lying on my chest. There were various needles puncturing various points on my back, which I didn't feel. I looked forward and saw Shambal, staring at me while in a thinking pose.

"Welcome, Franklin, I am Master Shambal, you were asleep while the Carmen Family checked up on you,"

Checked up? I hope they found a way to slow down this Life Magic. I really want to find a way to sustain this "Magoi" so I don't have to be involved in frequent meetings with magicians just to heal my Magoi. If this Magoi is some sort of life force based on your physical condition, then self sustaining activities such as eating or sleeping wouldn't work.

"The Carmen Family realized if they released what they called the "Life Parasite", you'd be nothing more than an actual corpse. But with that parasite, you're able to gain the abilities of what you call a "zombie". Your durability is something you could figure out yourself, but your enhanced strength came from the fact you're muscle contraction ratio has been lowered. They've also discovered that the Parasite also preserves your body as if it's a real one, thus letting you keep your youthful look."

So much science. But this science is so interesting. I'm guessing this is how Zombies could destroy doors and dig out from their graves quickly.

"You remind me of a certain man I trained a year ago," he said calmly.

"Who is this man you speak of?" I asked the old guy.

He walked toward me and sat down on a stool nearby. He looked at me with a gentle expression.

"A young man named Alibaba Saluja," he said with a smile.

Alibaba? Didn't he lead like 40 thieves or something? Let me guess, there's an Aladdin and Jasmine in this world? There might be, considering the existence of Djinn.

"You two have a similar plight. For you too have not another kind of Magoi, but two more types Magoi inside of you,"

"What? How is that a problem?"

"There must only be one type of Magoi in your body, because if all the Magoi don't agree with each other, your body will be destroyed."

I raised my brow.

"Is Magoi suppose to be your soul?"

Shambal shook his head, answering my question.

"Rukh causes all of the natural occurrences in the world such as storms, fire, and lightning. The power they produce is known as Magoi, which is pure power,"

I see, though I still found the concept pretty confusing. It's kind of like I have to use skills at the cost of HP.

"How you got into Rigor Mortis was when your other kind of Magoi conflicted with your Magoi, thus causing the Magoi in your body to nearly shut down, leaving you in Rigor Mortis."

"Nearly?"

"Though your other Magoi didn't agree with yours, it also tried to keep you alive as well when your body nearly shut down. Such a hypocritical Magoi you have."

* * *

After the needles were removed from my back, Shambal gave me two square shaped gems he received from Titus. He told me to put it on my arm before my next gladiator match.

"So, what do these do?" I asked.

"These are special stones made and modified by a famous magician, Yamraiha."

Sounds Japanese. Are the Japanese involved in this world?

"Because of your Parasite and the possibility of your other Magoi rejecting you Magoi, this will help suppress your Life Magic's constant Magoi consumption for a bit. You will regain a bit of your humanity, allowing you to replenish Magoi through food consumption and rest."

"Sweet."

"But be warned," he had a serious look on his face that I should really take seriously, "Some of your humanity will return, reducing your undead strength and durability. You can't regenerate your limbs like last time and you were lucky enough to be allowed to regenerate it due to Titus's interest in your "zombie" body."

My eyes widened. I was too reliant on my super powers. I had no real skill. What am I suppose to do?

* * *

Now I'm here, on the sands of the Colosseum. The amber colored sands would soon be painted with sanguine. As always, my Metal Vessel was confiscated, but out of my surprise, I aimlessly decided to take a pair of knuckles or cestuses. If my Magoi already fused with Ben's Magoi and John or Johan's Magoi is inside me, is it possible Theo killed them? I'm not so sure. But if he did, then I swear I will stop Theo from his power abuse. I must grow powerful so that my world will not be under Theo's wrongdoing. To get strong, then I have to challenge anything that will obstruct or threaten me.

Kicking open the gates, I was surprised my next opponent awaited me. An 8 meter elephant man with black eyes. He had no clothing nor armor on, and thank goodness he has no genitalia.

"Scum!" It simply said, angrily.

No time to grovel in fear. I just had to face him with what I have. Clenching both of my fists and raising them up to the same level as my forehead. The crowd screamed wildly from my utilization of knuckles. They were expecting me to win, expecting me to just recover every time. This time, I had to not disappoint, I had to prove them how strong I am.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why, but I still continue to write this story despite the lack of reviews. I want to know what you truly think of this story. Is it because of the fact its an OC centered story? Also I promise you, this isn't an OC ship with another character, because I kind of suck with romance.**

**If you went to the Magi Wiki and saw the character stats of the characters. I'd like to show you Franklin's stats (as a Zombie).**

**Quantity of Magoi: 3.5/5  
Fighting Ability: 3.5/5  
Physical Strength: 4.5/5  
Technique: 2.5/5  
Leadership Ability: 2/5  
Wisdom: 3.5/5**

**Reasons and some background info:**

**Due to his Magoi and his brother, Benjamin's Magoi being fused, his Magoi quantity increased. While lacking in real fighting discipline makes up in his own style of hit-and-run styled attacks. Due to being a zombie, his muscle contraction limiters were completely shut down, increasing his strength to above-average levels. Smart, yet easily forgetful, but in action, his resolve seems to completely negate his forgetfulness, possibly from diligence in combat. Anti-Social, yet a man who has some knowledge of how people feel has earned him 2/5 in leadership.**

**Franklin is not perfect. He's anti-social, dependent on his powers, and has a lack of extracurricular training. He's NOT a Gary Stu. He's just a normal being who happened to have conquered a dungeon through the help of a mysterious lady. He's not a super nerd just because he's anti-social. It's because of his anti-social tendencies that prevents him from changing. What truly defines him is his hypocrisy. He has always told his family what to do, yet he just doesn't follow his own command.**

**Due to many of his years spent on observation in video games, he's calculating, sometimes patient, and strong willed. Despite his anti-social background, he's moral and chivalrous from years of gameplay. He's polite, modest, and always tries to keep peace. He's sometimes rational, and hates irrational matters such as destroying the world.**

**Despite his hatred of irrationality, he himself is sometimes irrational, due to hypocrisy. During arguments between him and his family members, he sometimes exaggerates or overreacts. This irrationality, stemmed by his horrid memories and attempt to escape from them can cause troubles for him or even others in the future, especially when he has a Djinn.**

**Please R&R and don't be afraid to give me honest reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4: Johann and Benjamin

The giant elephant-man hybrid roared mightily. I covered my ears from the massive roar. The other watchers did the same as they too were just normal citizens. I heard massive stomps getting louder each step. He was running toward me with blood lust and the stomps from his elephant feet quaked the Colosseum. As with most heavyweights, they sacrifice speed for great defense and strength.

"Graaahh!" his battle roar was fierce, but not as loud as his initiating roar. He threw a giant fist into the earth with extreme speed for a giant. Good thing I avoided that strike, otherwise I'd be dead in an instant. His fist was resting in a hole he made with the sheer force of his fist. I reeled in my right arm and threw a fist at his immobile fist. My fist was strong enough to produce a short yet violent shock wave around my punch. The giant man-elephant gritted his teeth in pain. He swung his trunk at my back, knocking me painfully into the Colosseum wall. I felt like I got hit by a truck when he struck me with his trunk and the landing into a hard wall just made me feel worse.

The crowd booed at the elephant yet some cheered for him. I'm kind of glad I have supporters (never had a lot in my world). I still can't lose. To me it's win or lose, but to the other gladiators, it's life or death. My bones were okay and I could still move my limbs fine. I stood up with a confident grin and got back into my boxing pose. I don't care if I learned some boxing from video games or boxing matches. I had to really fight for my life because I'm half the zombie I was.

"Uuuuuraaagh!" I shouted as I threw my body into the sky. My jump height was as low as I expected, considering my decreased strength. I leapt up to his head.

"You think you can outrun Ratha?!" the giant elephant man shouted as he threw his right fist at my airborne body.

The fist was fast for a giant man. I braced my chest with my two arms, attempting to block the extremely fast fist. I grunted in pain from the force of his fist, knocking me slightly higher into the sky. Ratha was relentless. He extended his left arm toward me during my short flight into the sky. The sheer velocity of my knock back made it really hard to move my limbs due to the extreme wind during my flight. Like being on top of a speeding fighter jet, it would be nearly impossible for a normal man to even just brace his feet onto the jet, let alone move his limbs due to the extreme drag and mans lack of strong innate wind resistance. The stony palms of Ratha constricted my half zombie body, immediately stopping my flight toward the sky. What comes up, must come down. He tossed me into the hard sand of the Colosseum with great strength. My back hitting the hard Colosseum floor hurt like a bitch. I would have died from that grapple if I was still human. He reeled back his hand, revealing my crushed body. More boos were heard, yet the growing fanbase of Ratha started to chant his name.

I got up, albeit ruggedly. Cestuses still on both fists, I entered into my own custom fighting stance again. Ratha turned to me with that evil glare once again. He backed up a few meters away from me, which to him, seemed like a few centimeters. I'm not sure if he was just being cocky, or was he actually honorable. Scratch honorable, only calling me scum is just rude.

You know, armored opponents like these guys have very narrow weaknesses. If they were to move with enough mobility, their joints had to be partially armored otherwise the excess armor would hinder mobility. I've noticed his great agility was due to his less armored joints. If I aimed for those joints, then maybe I might have a chance to win. I'll need to keep him occupied.

"Don't stare at me like that, worm, or I'll destroy you," he said with that ugly mouth. Speaking of mouth, how would he like to shut up?

I still had strength to do a high jump, but I have a better idea to cut some slack.

"Continue doing that and you'll only be all bark and no bite," I taunted the giant elephant.

That ugly mouth gritted its teeth in anger. A powerful and extremely agile fist was his response. I managed to react correctly to his attack by hopping away from his fist. I leaped onto his vacant arm and hopped off toward his exploited jaw. I threw a powerful uppercut to his jaw. His head bobbed upward from the my uppercut. A burst of sanguine shot out of his mouth like a water sprinkler. He stumbled backward and fell on his bum.

"Bastard!" he shouted with an angry voice.

While the crowd was extremely loud and inaudible at my current position, I've heard some chants and comments about me.

"Franklin! Franklin! Franklin!"

Maybe his mouth is a weak spot. To hit it a bit easier, then maybe I might have to disable it a bit further. To accomplish this, then maybe I might have to improvise for a bit, or else his human brain will catch the rhythm of my attacks and brutally retaliate. I'm scared, but I still have to risk my limbs to win.

Ratha got up on his two elephant feet and sprinted toward me. His movement was slightly below-average, yet the stomps instilled fear to the nearby guards. I felt the quake of his steps, yet retained my game face. He raised that heavy trunk of his and attempted to slam it on me. The basic human instinct to dodge falling objects saved me through a side step. But my small leap lead me into a trap. His giant left hand awaited me from behind. Smartass!

He laughed with sadistic glee as he constricted me with his stone cold fingers. He carried me to his head's level, showing the sadistic smile behind his heavy trunk. Those hands felt like a trash compacter: smelly, and extremely tough. My current strength wasn't enough to set me free from this stony compactor. How would this help me master this Magoi Manipulation? How will this help me to fuse my rukh or magoi with this other soul's?

"You think I'd be just like Marxus huh?" that eerie voice said.

He tossed me into the ground forcefully. His throw was so strong that it was enough to bounce my body off the ground. The impact caused me to barf out blood painfully. The pain didn't stop yet.

"I've just started, scum," this time, he said it in a rather aggressive tone as he punted me with his heavy foot.

The force of that kick easily caused destructive pain all around my body as I hit the Colosseum wall again. The damage I received was far exceeding. I couldn't stand up, let alone move. I was hurt both physically and spiritually. I feel like those superstars who believe they're completely invincible. I felt his hand wrap around my right arm and I was suddenly airborne.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" the crowd screamed.

"Well, I am hungry." he said casually yet eerily.

He used his other arm to raise my left arm. I looked to my left and saw that ugly maw of his. Reminds me of my brother, Johann. A thug, a liar, a bully. My brother.

* * *

_As for most siblings, they always fought. Sometimes because they want things, or sometimes they completely forget, yet still fight. Johann is a liar and a thief. During grade 2, he stole bubblegum from a convenience store, much to the derangement of my parents. He always drove my family crazy, except Benjamin, who's the only one who can calmly and logically break him._

_I found myself all gray, surrounded by a black abyss. Beside me, I saw Benjamin, my eldest brother. He was possibly the other soul that bonded with me._

_He was charming compared to me. While I had messy hair, his hair was stylishly gelled into a presentable fauxhawk. He is more fashionably aware, yet at the same time, not a show off. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a blue blazer. His black skinny jeans's cuffs were folded up to show his ankles outside of his white shoes. I always noted that we sometimes wore colors that are polar opposites; where he wears mostly white, and I wear mostly black. He had white earbuds placed on each ear, and I had black earbuds, yet it got destroyed and I replaced it with white headphones to make it seem like we're not yin and yang._

_"Look, Frank, you know we both hate him, right?" Benjamin said as he pointed to a lone spotlight in a distance, showing Johann._

_Johann sat on a chair, alone. He stared into the abyss coldly._

_He had a buzz cut and wore a white sweater and a brown sleeveless vest. He had baggy blue jeans and black sandals. He looked a bit chubby, yet that chubbiness and concealing clothing belied powerful muscle._

_ I turned back to Benjamin with a solemn and concerned look._

_"You can't always describe him just by his hoodlum tendencies,"_

_I feel like wanting to question where am I, but I didn't want to change the subject. It could be possible that both my older brothers died, because this might be their souls or Rukh I'm talking to._

_"Johann was lonely, sad, and hopeless. He turned to the Thug Life not because it chose him, it's because he felt like he had no other choice."_

_We both looked at him._

_"But the Thug Life __changed his hobbies, yet he tried to look for a better way of life. Even if he lied, cheated, or stole from you, there were times he made it up to you."_

_I started to remember good memories. I started to remember that he wasn't fully bad. He had a more anti-hero lifestyle: doing whatever he wants, yet remaining somewhat heroic. I remembered when he invited me to smoke weed with him. After only two times, I stopped, not wishing to become like him. I remembered in Summer nights, we snuck out our parent's car and explored the city in the night. He even helped me find a new computer once._

_I feel like a total jerk. Why did I compare my brother's thuggish activities with his personality? He may have joyrided, but he was still aware of his faults. Because of the life he chose, all of us didn't accept him as a human being, yet he still tried to earn our trust again, only to continue to do bad things right after we make up. Even as he kept betraying our trust, he still doesn't want to harm us because he still loves the family he was raised with._

_I ran toward my Johann._

_"John!" I shouted his preferred short name._

_He still didn't turn. I ran closer. I called out while running when I got close, and he responded. I've been rejecting him for a long time. He's the second rukh that I have to fuse with. He turned to me with a soft smile. He raised a hand to me._

_"High five," he said calmly._

_When our palms connected, a brilliant flash surrounded us. I saw both the smiles of my elder brothers. I smiled back with a single tear shedding from my eye._

_"I love you guys," I said through sobs._

_The great light overtook us. Only white remained._

* * *

I woke up from that short coma. I realized that my arm was getting chomped by this ugly man. I also found out that my right hand wasn't clenched. It felt like two dull guillotines compacting my arm. When my palm connected to his stony fingers, I felt something coming into my arm. Power? As this alien power seeped into me, Ratha's right hand's functionality started to degrade. It was like I took the life from his hand. He let go of me and I landed softly on the sands of the Colosseum. I didn't feel the pain of my feet hitting the ground. Am I a full zombie once again?

I pulled my collar and discovered the Magoi Limiter gem was cracked. For some reason, I had an aggressive fire in my eyes. A thirst to beat the crap out of someone as if I wanted to have vengeance upon someone who hurt a loved one.

The picture of someone's perspective flashed briefly in my mind. I think it was Johann's memory of some sort of brawl I never heard of. He mounted on top of this victim and was reeling a fist. When he threw the fist at his face, reality came back.

"What are you?!" Ratha said with fear in his tone as he clenched his lagging right arm with his left hand.

I looked at my nearly mutilated left arm. The lacerations started closing in. My Life Parasite is kicking in full gear again.

"I'm not human," I shot myself toward his chest with a shoulder tackle.

The force of the tackle was strong enough to knock him down to his back. I did a quick back flip from the recoil of my tackle. I landed on the sand and hopped to his downed body. I landed on the base of his trunk with a two footed stomp. The nostril at the end of his trunk oozed out blood. Ratha was scared, and I was invigorated from battle.

"I'm not dead," I crouched down and threw my right fist into his face. His whole head forcefully leaned to his right from my fist, yet I still hung on from his reaction.

"nor alive," I threw my left fist into his face. Same as before, but he recoiled to the left. I swear, I think I cracked his dry skin a bit.

The shadow of his left fist obstructed the sunshine above. I turned to it and glared at it.

"You sure you don't want your left arm to be lifeless like your right hand?" I threatened him.

"Try me, scum."

He threw his left hand toward me with frightening force.

"Bad move, dummy."

I launched myself forward; over his head. He stupidly punched himself in the face, while I was laying on the sands of the Colosseum. I rested my palms on the floor and shot myself upward.

"I am..."

I reeled his arm slowly away from his face. His eyes widened from my final attack.

"A zombie!"

Good thing I leapt a reasonable distance, otherwise I'd kill him via brain damage. I elbowed his head with enough force to knock him out. Why and how did Reim get an elephant with killing intent? As I got up, the gem on my chest shattered. Good thing no one saw it, otherwise they'd think I was cheating.

The crowd roared once again from my victory. I raised my arms in triumph as the crowd chanted my name. I walked back while waving to the crowd. Strange, I have the strange craving to smoke, though the craving is conflicted by my own morals. Maybe the fusion of his Rukh allowed me to gain some of his traits. Maybe that's why I take a calculative initiative in battle, just like Ben would before he plays his games online.

* * *

I gave in. To smoking that is. Because of having Johann's soul, I seem to have the knowledge on how to smoke. Good thing I'm a zombie, so my failing yet ironically functioning lungs were immune to the harmful effects, especially psychological harm. Smoking made me look cool, especially since Toto looked at me with a blushing face while I was walking out of the Colosseum. No time for harems or relationships for me, so I pretended to be oblivious to her blushing face, only for her to blush harder. Sigh. It was a few hours after the match and I used the prize money to rent a room in one of Remana's inns. Since the prize money was big, I had to go big, thus my room was fancy, yet simple.

I looked out the window. I was on the second floor of the Inn. The Inn was on higher ground, so I had a good view of Reim. The Colosseum was the most prominent view as well as a group of slightly clumped Roman styled buildings.

A knock on my door interrupted my sightseeing. I walked to the door, greeted by Shambal.

"Heya, Shambal," I said with a casual, yet friendly smile.

"Hello my friend," he said with the same friendly smile I had,"Come with me,"

I walked out of my Inn room and followed Shambal to who knows where.

* * *

He lead me to the Training Grounds that Toto guarded me from. While we were walking to the destination, he told me of what he really was: a Yambala Tribesman. The Yambala knew a technique called Magoi Manipulation, which involved utilizing Magoi to strike or to counteract other Magoi. Before we headed in, he turned to me; his taller body looming over me. I was under average height, around 5'4.

"Franklin, are you aware of the identities of the two Magoi inside of you?"

"Yes, my brothers, Johann and Benjamin,"

He nodded. That nod let out an aura of understanding and wisdom. This man is truly a wise man.

"What did you realize in that moment?"

I started to remember bits of the time I was in the dungeon, Orobas. I think before I died, I saw Theo, behind two armed men. If the souls of my elder brothers have entrusted their power unto me, then maybe they gave me a purpose for this power.

"I realized that my brothers entrusted me with this power because they believed I was the more kind and just person,"

I gazed at my scissors. Did their souls somewhat enter into my scissors like Orobas did?

"They believed that through their power, I could use it to grow in spirit, body, and power. But this time, I found a new purpose in my life, a true and meaningful purpose,"

My scissors started to generate black electricity. Black lightning with red, blue, and green hues danced around my arm. I braced a confident and adventurous grin. Finally, the supernatural adventure I've dreamt of.

"I will stop my little brother's tyranny with his Magi powers," my voice was stern and committed,"and through your tutelage, maybe I might learn how to control this power of mine and grow more powerful."

A flock of yellow birds spawned behind me and flew freely outward. Shambal smiled calmly from my resolve.

"That's what I believe my destiny is,"

* * *

It had been hours of training. I had to learn basic swordplay and my improvised version with my scissors was considered too sloppy and unrefined to be a good fighting style. I could react well to attacks, yet my technique was lacking. I was also trained in hand to hand combat after witnessing my rugged self taught fighting style. My reaction time only needed work, whereas my strength was already exemplary. I discovered through the Life Parasite and usage of Magoi Manipulation, I could drain Magoi, like how I did against Ratha. Because of the training program Yambala had put me through, I had to stay in Reim for now.

It had been a few days of training and I was in the main road, doing some jabs to the air. I've had a few gladiator matches in the last few days. Even when they found out I was a zombie, I still kept on the limiter in the matches to increase my current strength through training. Good thing they were human gladiators. I lost a few matches, but they showed me mercy and offered me some constructive criticism, such as my recklessness or inaccuracy. I was exhausted, because of my limiter. I stopped my boxing practices for now and walked forward.

"Oof!" a hooded girl bumped into me and fell down to her bum.

She wore a hood that covered her upper head, showing only her mouth. I saw a stitch by her chin. That hood looked like it was from a hoodie. She was wearing a black rugged poncho that covered up to her thighs. Her legs were showing, revealing a series of stitches and black sneakers. A lock of golden hair seeped out of her hood and her skin was extremely pale.

Was she a zombie like me? I looked at myself and realized my skin has partially paled. I was still kind of tanned, but I'm not sure if it's just my albino Filipino skin.

When she looked at me, she gasped and ran away from me in a flash. I raised my brow in confusion. I widened my eyes from remembering her. She was possibly the one who helped me in Orobas.

Who is she?

To be continued

* * *

**A/N: Even if I have a decent amount of views, this is the end of the Franklin Arc and I hope you enjoyed my Fan Fiction. Next chapter will involve the mysterious girl that Franklin bumped into. It will only be the information of her and her debut as a central character will now be in her point of view.**


	6. Character Info so far New OC Preview

**Name**: Franklin Steinherz

**AKA:** Frank, The Living Dead

**Age**:17

**Species**: Zombie/Half-zombie

**Height**: 5'5 ft.

**Weight**: 100 pounds (he was a bit heavier before, but his zombification drastically reduced his weight)

**Occupation**: King's Vessel/Dungeon Capturer/Gladiator

**Hair Color**: Black

**Eye Color**: Black (formerly) Bright Lime Green (from Life Parasite)

**Nationality**: Filipino-German

**Djinn**: Orobas

**Likes**: The Supernatural, Magic, Swords, Guns, Action, Research, reading adventure stories, Listening to his music, Spoils of adventures, Video Games, Being Alone

**Weakness**: Gets distracted easily

**Dislikes**: Irrational Excuses,Gangster Rap, Mainstream Music, Extremists, Megalomaniacs, Schoolwork, Evil

**Hobbies**: Research, Play Fighting

**Special Skill**: Analyzing Fighting patterns

**Type of Women preferred: **"I'm into someone who's not too chubby or skinny, has a cute face, cute hair, and a sort of motherly attitude. Any chest size will do."

**Person he has on his mind: **Theo, because he's concerned about his power blindness.

**Most Important thing(s)**: "My jeans I got from Benjamin, and these red sneakers. Also my white headphones, if I had them."

**Background Info**

Franklin was a spineless nerd who had fascination with the supernatural. He had few friends, procrastinated, and had decent grades in school. One day, a young lady asked him for help. They both explored an abandoned building by a nearby street, only for Franklin to discover it was a dungeon. Franklin and the mysterious lady conquered the dungeon, but our hero died from two mobsters lead by his little brother, Theo, who reveals himself to be a Magi prior to Franklin's death. Recovered by a Life Parasite, who's origins are currently unknown, he rises up from the dead, only to discover that he is now in a new world.

**Personality**  
While initially a cold and stubborn introvert, Franklin still remains modest, respectful, and sometimes kind. In his own words, he believes he might be a tsundere. He's rather dense and tends to easily forget both little things and important subjects. He lacks diligence and fighting discipline, displayed through his rugged and unrefined fighting, yet still remains stoic in the world of Magi. Despite the latter, Franklin hides strong wisdom, and is a quick learner. He prefers relaxing things on his own like listening to music and reading internet articles. He likes fame and knows when enough fame is enough.

The reason why he's not complaining about internet and phones is because he knew he had to accept whatever the Reim citizens' customs were, despite his large usage of the internet. The discovery of magic has enticed him, finding it more interesting than internet articles. The only thing Franklin wants from his world are his headphones and Mp3, because he finds both peace and invigoration through his playlist.

Behind it all, Franklin is lonely and seeks true friendship, lacking the charisma his other brothers have. While his Djinn, Orobas has high hopes for him, he's still skeptical about his decision of him being a King Vessel. He seems to be inexperienced with socializing, especially talking less than most people and is more straight to the point. There have been instances where he talked casually with other people, mostly Mu, one of his first friends post-warp. Franklin seems to feel a bit more depressed and bored due to the fact he's distant from his headphones. He's shown to be concerned for his brother, Theo despite his atrocities, as he believes that his egotistic side took over.

Fusing with both the Rukh of his brothers, he has gained some of their personality traits. He starts to smoke and drink more without any consequences due to his zombie body, much to his enjoyment. His personality change is leaned more toward his oldest brother's Rukh due to the time they grew up together. The leaning on Ben's Rukh has made him more fit in with society due to Ben's past charisma, albeit still socially awkward.

Being raised in North America (not revealing City or Country yet) most of his years, he has no accent, yet still retains some knowledge of both German and Tagalog.

**Abilities**

Being a zombie, he has increased durability and is immune to pain due to his failing nervous system. The Life Parasite inside of him keeps his body in peak condition, meaning he can regenerate wounds and is also immune to diseases. Due to his muscle contraction suppressors being shut down, he has enhanced strength, matching to a Fanalis. His usage of dislocating bones and regenerating them makes Franklin quite flexible. He can't eat or sleep while in full zombie mode due to his lack of a working digestive system and his constant regeneration. Because he can't do anything to keep his body healthy (the Parasite does it, but it consumes Magoi), he can't recover Magoi through normal sustenance.

Currently, Franklin houses a limiter gem that restores half of his humanity at the cost of half of the workload for the Parasite. He regains the ability to eat and sleep, but his zombie perks are halved.

The Life Parasite constantly saps on his Magoi to survive, meaning its risky to use Djinn Equip, as there are two parties draining his Magoi. Franklin has recently discovered that he can use the Life Parasite in conjunction with Magoi Manipulation to drain Magoi, but Franklin only uses it in desperate times and never uses it to completely kill someone, as the Yambala consider it a deadly technique. Franklin has an extremely large Magoi capacity from the fusion of two Rukh/Magoi.

Aside from powers, Franklin is shown to be a natural fighter, able to hold against Toto, an experienced fighter with just scissors, Marxus, with just two normal swords, and Ratha, with two knuckles or cestuses. But all these battles involved the assistance of his zombie body. He is shown to be quick to adapt to the battle environment and grasp tactical situations calmly, thanks to Benjamin's Rukh. He has gained some knowledge of combat through the experience Johann went through via fusing his Rukh with his. Franklin has a good amount of knowledge on history and time travel theories, shown when he was in Reim.

While seemingly invincible, Franklin is susceptible to Magic, such as Mu's strength magic. Even as a natural fighter, Franklin has poor swordplay, as shown in the fight against Toto, where he can't land any strikes with his scissors. While he's flexible through the parasite regenerating his dislocated joints, it takes time to recover, leaving him open.

**Appearance**

Even as an introvert, Franklin is fashion conscience. Coming from the modern world, he initially wore a white short-sleeved buttoned shirt with a black shirt underneath, and blue slim jeans with red sneakers. He has medium length hair that's usually messy despite his frequent showers. After his first match, he abandoned his buttoned shirt (which was ripped from the match) and replaced it with a large white sash that wraps around his body and leans to his left. He also has bandages wrapped around his gun wound with a long loose bandage. He usually has a bored look most of the time.

His skin was initially slightly tanned, but zombification has paled his skin, making him look Caucasian. He has a bullet wound on his head, which is covered by bandages. His eyes are now bright lime green due to the life parasite. Body-wise, he's rather skinny and slightly toned due to an attempt on working out, only to give up easily after a few days.

**Stats as of now**

**Quantity of Magoi: 4.5/5  
Fighting Ability: 4/5  
Physical Strength: 4/5  
Technique: 3/5  
Leadership Ability: 2.5/5  
Wisdom: 3/5**

**Djinn: Orobas**

**Spirit of Intelligence and Pursuit**

**Resides in: Scissors**

**Element: Lightning**

**Dungeon: 55th dungeon found in a basement of an abandoned building. Conquered by Franklin and Emiline.**

**Appearance**

Orobas is a young adult with a rather slender yet toned build like Judar. He has black and green scales on each arm and jagged spikes that resemble fangs protrude from his tricep to his shoulder, resembling a dragon. He has spiky hair that points behind him and his eyes have black sclerae. His right iris is green, while the left is blue. He wears a toga with a large white sash leaning to his left and a large left sleeve. Like most Djinn, he has extremely long and sharp nails.

**Personality**

While seemingly rude and brash at first, he has true hope for his king and doesn't regret choosing Franklin as his king, though he sometimes shows annoyance due to his silly actions. True to his title, he is very knowledgeable and wants to help Franklin grow both spiritually and physically by offering his powers to him and consoling with him. Due to Franklin's kind heart, he treats him not only as a King, but a true friend, something both parties didn't have. It was because of his good judgement and morality that made Orobas want him to be king.

**Few Information on the New Character**

**Name: **Emiline Lazarus

**Age**: 15

**Species**: Frankenstein's monster

**Height: **5'0"

**Weight: **120 lbs.

**Occupation:** Magician

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color: **Unknown

**Nationality: **Unknown

**Likes: **Cute creatures, fantasy novels, learning spells, fashion, staves, magic, romance novels

**Weakness: **Clumsiness

**Dislikes: **Monsters, ugly and evil men, perverts, messy hair

* * *

**A/N: Decided to add some more info on Frank. **


	7. Chapter 5: Her name is Emiline Lazarus

**Emiline's POV.**

My name is Emiline Lazarus, I'm 15 years old, and I'm an artificial human being, but I was human once.I'm actually glad to be alive again, because my creator didn't make me into a monster, but a normal human being. How I got revived, I have yet to discover, but I don't care right now. I don't remember much, but I called for help from other people, only to receive declines or comments about me being crazy. Before I called for help, my master told me to explore a mysterious anomaly in a basement of the recently abandoned basement. Before I could enter in, a 13 year old boy was waiting in the entrance of the basement. He told me that this will lead to a Dungeon. He told me that Dungeons were extremely dangerous and I shouldn't go alone. Just by looking at this kid, I can tell he's wise, yet at the same time not wise. I wonder why?

I called out to people to help me, but they all thought I was being shady, until a young adult male heeded my call. Though he seemed clueless and weak, both of us managed to conquer the Dungeon through tactics and treachery. In the end, we were met with treasure, and a murder. My friend died from two gunmen led by the same kid I met at the entrance of the Dungeon. I was devastated from my new friend's death, that I burst out crying. The dungeon started to crumble, and out of mysterious instinct, I grabbed an antique staff from one of the piles of treasure and I started to point it at my friend's dead body. I thought I was hysterical, but I chanted strange words that I never even heard of in my life.

"Rouhou Sihha*"  
(Soul Heal)

Suddenly his body shone a yellow light, but before I could see more, I was put on a floating pentacle, leading to what I believed was Earth. I wanted to grab the man, but I was blocked by a barrier that was preventing me from escaping.

"Wait!" I called out to my dead friend.

I started getting farther away from him. Farther. Until he looked like a speck of dust. I never got to know his name.

* * *

**Current Time  
**(Emiline woke up a few days after Frank's arrival)

That's weird. That man with the black shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. How did he come back to life? Or was he alive all along? Or was it a thief that stole his clothing? Whoever he was. I shouldn't be hiding behind a counter in the store. In fact, I shouldn't be in the middle of the Roman Empire Era! I really hope he doesn't reveal where his clothes came from!

"Miss, can you stop hiding behind my counter?" a local citizen said politely.

I scratched the back of my head, laughing awkwardly. I apologized through a bow and pursued that thief. Only question was, where was he? I kept on running to who knows whe-

*bonk*

My head hit a hard wall, or just something hard. I fell on my butt and rubbed my head from the damage with eyes clenched from the pain.

"Are you okay, miss?"

I opened up and saw a hand outstretched to me. I grabbed it and was helped back up by a burly pink haired man in golden armor. He seemed scary, but he had a friendly smile on his face.

"My apologies miss, I'm Mu Alexius, leader of the Fanalis Corps.," he said with a confident smile. This man seemed trustworthy. His smile and friendliness from his voice added to his trustworthiness. He spread out his arms as if he was a bird, flourishing his wings, "Welcome to Remana, capital of the Reim Empire."

Either I'm in an actual new world, or I'm in an alternate timeline where Remus found the Empire instead of Romulus. I'm pretty sharp when it comes to history. Oh the times when father even allowed me to go to school. All I just had to do was wear sleeved clothing to hide my stitches. Speaking of which, how did I even manage to develop as a normal human being? I remembered being "reborn" when I was only "5 years old". Never mind that, I had to introduce myself to this nice, tall man.

"I'm Emiline Lazarus, a nomad," I lied about the nomad part. If I was in Ancient Rome, then I'm going to have to not reveal the future. Maybe my existence will be altered.

"You seem lost, can I help?" he said to me.

"Have you seen a man in a black... er..."

_What do Romans wear? Togas?_

"Black... tunic?" he finished my sentence.

I nodded quickly from his response.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Wait what does a tunic look like? I can't use my phone to look it up because there's no Wi-Fi. I decided to be honest.

"What's a tunic?" I whispered silently to Mu.

Mu chuckled lightly from my question. I had a feeling he would laugh harder, but I think he's trying to be respectful to my current plight.

"A tunic is a short sleeved shirt," he started to contemplate for a bit. Before he responded, his eyes widened from realization. He looked back at me with that same smile.

"Are you looking for one of our recent rising champions, Franklin Steinherz?" he asked.

"Who's Franklin?" I asked, raising a brow, "More importantly, is he the one wearing the black tunic, dark blue pants, and red... boots,"

A strange silence suddenly took over. The silence was about to end with Mu's reply, but then I saw him. He was walking casually with his hands in his pockets. Strange, he's wearing a large white sash, resembling some sort of cheap toga. He also has bandages on his head. Perhaps he might be a living dead. I quickly ran to him as fast as I could, leaving Mu standing in his current position. Wait. I halted my pursuit and turned back to Mu.

"Thanks for introducing me, Mu. Oh, and sorry for interrupting you,"

"No problems, Miss Emiline," he said waving.

* * *

**Mu's POV.**

I just stood there, speechless. I started to think to myself again. Both of Emiline and Franklin's clothes sure seemed... connected. Perhaps, they both had a time together? Are they from the same place?

A childish image formed in my head. The hooded Emiline with the gladiator champion, Franklin, sitting on a hill during the sunset. I smiled like a silly little kid who got a kiss from their crush. Reminds me of Lady Scheherazade. Oh Lady.

* * *

**A few hours later. A hill in the outskirts of Remana during a sunset.**

Mu went on his knees and looked into the sunset. His eyes were watering from the "death" of his crush, even if it was a few weeks ago. He still served Titus with loyalty and zeal, but the fact he's also technically Scheherazade made him feel rather uncomfortable. If only he could see that cute, petite figure of hers, with the long golden hair and cute blue eyes. He looked up and shouted to the top of his lungs. The voice that all of Reim could hear.

"SCHEHERAZADE!"

He miserably dug his face into his hands, sobbing out his tears, like a breached dam. His blubbering was slowed down by a hand touching his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw one of his subordinates, Myron. She smiled briefly then flicked his head playfully.

"Get over your childhood crush, big bro," Myron said playfully.

Mu looked back with an embarrassed look.

"Hey shut up! I know you have a crush on Titus!"

She was blown back from what he said. A red shade was on her face. Mu laughed playfully.

"Hey maybe you might have turned into a pedophile when Titus brought that little girl here." She sneered mischievously.

They continued to argue through the night about crushes, shifting from one person to another. Little did they know, Titus, and Marga were floating nearby them. Both sat down on Scheherazade's former staff. They both laughed quietly as the two Fanalis argued childishly. Marga looked at Titus with worried eyes.

"Hey Titus, do you think you'll remain that way you look until I'm older?" she asked the blonde Magi.

Titus blushed deeply. The image of an older Marga was clear to him. A very sleek and voluptuous body with that beautiful brownish blonde hair grown long enough to even cover the nipples on her matured breasts. His nose basically exploded with blood, but through a precise and small borg, the nose failed to seep out of Titus's nose.

"W-Why?"

She giggled childishly and her face turned pink as she smiled, while turning her face away from Titus slightly.

"It's a secret~" she said playfully.

"Marga!" Titus exclaimed from her suggestive tone.

* * *

**Back to Emiline's point of view.**

As I got closer, I'm sure as heck he can hear my panting get louder due to the distance between us closing. Before I could call out his name, he already turned to me. He's no Korean pop star (much to my amusement. Also, Korean pop stars are too mainstream), but he looked rather charming in his own way. His arms seemed bony, yet the complexion of his skin made him look more elegant. The black shirt with the large white sash is a good combination, though I'm not so sure about the pants with the sneakers. Those lime green eyes on those slightly narrow eyes made him look a bit cuter. Oh my gosh, am I getting used to Roman fashion?

Heck, even I might look out of style here. I'm wearing a black hoodie, veiled by a black poncho, torn from the various monsters in the dungeon. I think I'm wearing extremely short shorts, because I can feel my hoodie covering them, as shown through my revealing legs. Underneath this veil hides my well shaped body, thanks to years of diligence. I'd be considered an idol, but I was mostly focusing on just being the best I can, not the most famous.

* * *

**Frank's POV.**

Is this really the hooded girl that helped me? She was a total tactical genius back then, but right now, she seems to be thinking too hard, that it's shown through her actions. She's curling her fingers like the generic villains who do their evil laughs, though she was gritting her teeth. Aside from that, her toned legs were enticing. I'm not getting aroused by it, but the scars are basic storybooks themselves. Since she was shorter than me, I'm going to assume that she's younger than me. Well, I'm not too good with initiating conversations but here it goes.

"Hey kid," I said roughly.

She instantly reacted with a quick head turn. She seemed nervous. According to Ben's Rukh, maybe I should be more slow and less rough.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" I said, concerned for her well-being. The hooded girl started calming down. I don't know if it's what I did, or if it's just her.

"No, I'm sorry, I overreacted." she laughed nervously, much to my confusion. "Where are my manners?"

She bowed formally, using her poncho like a large skirt.

"I'm Emiline Lazarus, we helped each other conquer the dungeon," I couldn't see her eyes, but underneath that hood, I think her eyes show gratitude. I've never been shown such gratitude from a friend.

"Well I'm Franklin Steinherz, I'm apparently a zombie," I said casually, yet in a friendly tone. If the spirits remained separate, both of my brothers would simultaneously say,"Smooth move, Frankfurter,"

She shrieked and whacked me with a metal staff that was hidden underneath her cloak. I didn't feel anything, and from my observation before she struck me with a staff, she wore a tight black hoodie, revealing a rather voluptuous body. Though, I was still knocked down into the ground... violently. It caused a bit of a scene as heads were turned. Some were complaining about a girl smacking a champion, while I also heard some people commenting that I'm a lech. I may have had a perverted past (pretty sure almost every guy does), but I'm in no hurry for intercourse, like the time I was in the club with Mu. I just touched them, but made no approach for intercourse. This may sound too Christian-y but I'm only going to have sex with someone I truly love, and I'm not sure about Emiline.

"Don't eat my brains!" she screamed

Girl, get a hold of yourself. I got up from the ground and she was already on the run. Should I follow her? Is she even worth following? She runs pretty fast. Most likely due to artificial enhancements, with her resembling a Frankenstein's monster and all. Well, maybe I should chase her down. I quickly dug my feet on the ground and darted into the air. Man I love enhanced leg strength.

* * *

**Emiline's POV.**

He said he was a zombie. He might have the intelligence of a human being, but the hunger of a zombie. Good thing I was in track and field before all these events happened. I really hate zombies. I ran through the streets of Remana as fast as I could so this zombie couldn't eat me. I'm artificial for Pete's sake, I'm not tasty but maybe my highly disciplined brain is tasty.

"Gwah!" I heard a voice in the air. I turned to see what's behind me. That young man's loose bandage and sash were fluttering from his flight. When did zombies know how to fly? Wait he's not flying he's falli-

*Pow*

Man that hurt. During his landing, his body dragged my own to the ground. Geez that hurt so much. I really hope my legs aren't scratched up. What was worse was the position I found myself in after he dragged my perfect body to the ground with his poorly coordinated landing. One hand was on my back like he was pinning me down, while his crotch was near my butt.

* * *

**Frank's View.**

So, during my flight, I had a little blunder. My ankles snapped, so I lost momentum and couldn't control my landing.

Geez, ever since I came into this world, I've been starting to get into perverted scenarios. It looked like I was about to rape her and it showed not only with the position, but also the clothing. Her torn cloak was already enough and the wounds on her legs made it look like she was weakened before I came in for the kill. Seeing this weird position, I quickly backed away from her downed body. I sighed angrily.

"Look lady, even if I'm a zombie, I have no appetite for brains, let alone an appetite itself because my digestive system shut down."

She quickly got up to her feet and glared at me. She pointed a finger at me.

"You're also a pervert too, jumping all the way from where you were just to assault me!"

Geez, these girls are really hard to handle. In fact, I've never had any experience handling women. It's time to do the best method. Hug? Seems to perverted. Kiss? Do I look like someone who's extremely desperate for love?! Well actually... Never mind. Kissing is out of the options.

"Hey, shut up." I said sternly, yet at moderate volume. She stopped her panic attack and stood still.

"Instead of panicking about me being undead, can we just talk? I've already shown you that I'm just as human as a human!"

"...you're right," she said silently.

She took off her hood and poncho, revealing her true self. Her blonde hair reached up to her shoulders, with a braid resting on her right shoulder. Cyan eyes rested in those white lakes known as sclerae. She wore a tight black hoodie that revealed her curvaceous body underneath. She had a decent bust, but I'm not going to just blurt it out. She also has a curvy ass. She had a number of stitches, but she still retained soft, silky skin. She was wearing black knee length socks with ankle high white sneakers. A metal staff was imprisoned on her left hand. My face suddenly felt warm just by looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that, pervert!" she said as she wrapped her body with her own arms. I smiled for a bit.

"You know, before we went to that dungeon, I thought you were just a hooker..."

She glared at me menacingly, strengthening her grip on her staff.

"Hooker?!" that voice was scary, causing me to take a step back.

"Wait! Let me finish geez." She just ruined a sort of bonding moment. She held back her grip.

"But, I still listened to you, because I seemed to sense your plight, and you were completely honest and showed that you really needed help."

I walked closer to her. She inched a bit backward. I stopped a few centimeters away from her. A calm smile shone on my face.

"Thank you for helping me." I gazed at her staff. "And I guess thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Second Chance?! Don't hit on me!" she performed a full swing toward my face, but I blocked it with my right hand. The force was strong enough to break my right arm. But, the feeling of that staff strike felt... painful. I grunted in pain from her attack. My right arm was disabled for now due to dislocation.

"Ahh are you okay?" she said as she grabbed my right arm. I couldn't feel it. She shone her staff down on my limp arm.

"Azma Sahhi*"  
(Healthy Bone)

What did that mean? The staff shone a white light. When it contacted my arm, it enveloped in the staff's white light. After a few seconds, my arm was fully functional again. I could have just waited a few seconds, and then my bones would heal up in no time.

"Wow, thank you, Emiline. Have you happened to learn that from Sphintus?"

She raised a brow in confusion. Perhaps she already knew the magic before being Reim. I don't know. If she came from my world, then the possibility of magic there might be likely. But Theo was a Magi, so is it possible that magicians also exist in my world? Man if I found out, I'd tell them to sign me up immediately. I always wanted to learn magic.

"Where did you learn how to use magic?" I asked the blonde bombshell.

"It's weird but I have unclear experience. I've learned it once in my life, but I don't remember how or when."

* * *

**Emiline's POV.**

It's kind of weird that I knew how to cast spells, like I have another person's soul inside of me. What language did I just speak in, Arabic?

Franklin may be a pervert and blunt at first, but he's also kind and selfless inside. I remembered in that dungeon, when we fought that group of small drakes, I helped him using my instructions and tactics. He seemed dense and lazy at first, but when he fought, he put his all into combat and showed no sign of his casual self. Even with his weak physique, he used both cunning and the opponents themselves. He managed to win over them with minimal injury. Then we encountered another trial involving many floating platforms. I was about to volunteer, but he took the initiative. Before he came, he looked at me and said something both impacting, and kind of stupid.

"_I don't care if I die or not. As long as it creates a way for you, I want you to finish my first and last exhilarating adventure."_

He's right, maybe I should calm down. Ever since I woke up in Reim, I've been starting to panic and had no self control. But at this point, what now? What do I do in this world? Where will I live? I sighed, but also my stomach rumbled.

* * *

**Franklin's POV.**

The sound of someone's stomach rumbling was heard through my ears. Emiline is possibly the closest thing to a perfect artificial human, judging by her stitches and beautiful body. If she was artificial, then I should really thank the scientist who made her and request him/her to make a cool artificial body for me.

"Oh man, I'm hungry. Better search a place to eat."

She reached in her hoodie pocket and she took out the latest iPhone. Idiot. I quickly grabbed it away from her, much to her chagrin.

"Hey! That's my phone!"

You don't say.

"Realize where we are right now," I said calmly. She looked around. The houses supported by marble pillars, the togas, and primitive weapons and defenses answered her question.

"Okay, well then, don't confiscate it from me forever!" she said in a childish voice.

If this were an anime, or a manga, she'd be deformed comically, waving her short arms around in panic. It's like we're in a bad anime, or a bad manga. Scratch that, maybe a bad ship fiction, considering our rocky start. She's starting to give me a little sister impression. Reminds me of a certain anime that ended in brother-sister incest. Okay Franky, get that out of my head!

"I don't need your phone." I handed it back to her, which she responded with a reluctant retrieval.

"Just remember there's no Instagram here." I whispered coldly. She sighed and turned away from me. I'm not sure how a friendship will go between two tsunderes.

I turned my back to her and walked away. Was I going to ditch poor little Emiline-who-doesn't-know-her-whereabouts? No. She helped me in that dungeon, yet for some reason, I can't remember much. Might as well return the favor by inviting her to eat. I'm reasonably mad, yet at sometimes, irrational.

"Hey, do you think I was going to ditch you? Follow me. I'll show you somewhere to eat." I said to the young blonde girl roughly.

While my back was facing her, I knew that she would follow me. I was the one who helped her in the dungeon, and even if my memory of it is a bit hazy, it's highly possible we bonded as friends. She may be someone who jumps to conclusions, but I can feel a concerned, kind, and motherly heart inside of her. Emiline might be my first true friend.

* * *

**A/N: It took a while to make this. So, after a few thought processing, I decided to switch the viewpoints of the characters. It will still focus on Emiline's background and adaptation to the world of Magi.**

**I'd usually write these things fast, but I'm just too caught up in homework and watching The World only God Knows. It may be a Harem series, but I still like the humor and Keima's reluctant initiative. If you're into constant romance and some laughs, take some time to watch/read it. Thanks for reading and review if you wish**


	8. Chapter 6: Solomon's World 101

**Emiline's POV. Local Tavern of Remana.**

When we were walking to the Tavern, the sun faded into the horizon, and the moon took its place as the dominating light of the sky.

I hate bars. The rowdy men, lecherous prostitutes, and the alcohol. A well toned lady like me would probably be the HPT for the men. Luckily, I also took self-defense classes in my spare time, so those drunk men better beware.

Despite being in the past, the interior of the Tavern was vivid. The marble objects, such as the tables, and the pillars illuminated with a bright white. There were intricate designs on almost all of the walls and some of the walls were splayed with red banners displaying what I believed was the Reim Empire's emblem. Many men were eyeing the local bombshells; all wearing white garbs.

Thanks to the generosity of Franklin, we went to a clothing store prior to going to the tavern. I decided to take off my hoodie, leaving my black tank top. I replaced my hoodie with a white toga with a long skirt, hiding half of my black tank top. I still kept my white sneakers, mainly because I'm still used to modern footwear. Franklin made a comment about copying him, much to my chagrin. Also, I think I heard Mu cry out Sheherezud or something. Wonder why?

Speaking of funds, how did Franklin manage to get funded? Better ask him.

We were both sitting at a table filled with various meat and fruits. The zombie didn't eat anything, but was happily watching me eat to my hearts content. During my feast, a strangers hand contacted my bare right shoulder. I quickly turned to see the ugly lech who desired to deflower me. My glare quickly dissipated into a welcoming smile when I found out it was Mu.

The only male I seem to trust the most here is Mu. He's polite, kind, and that smile doesn't spell out creepy, but "Hey, you need something to make you smile?". Reminds me of a certain pink puffy haired character that was in a show meant for girls, but is strangely praised by middle aged men.

"Hey Emiline!" he said with his common friendly smile. I greeted back the kindhearted hunk. I was about to ask him if he was the one who shouted before, but I quickly went against it.

"Hey Mu, how are you enjoying the party?"

"I'm liking how everyone is so lively today," he stared at me with squinting eyes.

"So, how did you get the money to buy all this food?"

My face started to turn pink from embarrassment. I was about to slap him, only to be interrupted by his chuckle.

"I'm just kidding, you're friend, Franklin must have treated you, right?" this time, he smiled with his teeth showing. I nodded.

"You know, gladiators are basically the talk of the town, right?"

I looked behind and saw Franklin being surrounded by adoring women. All of their eyes showed admiration and astonishment to Franklin's success as a gladiator. Go ahead an screw one of those leches, you pimp, I don't care. Though, Franklin seemed to be politely declining their invitations to sexual favors. Probably a pussy.

That aside, I'm grateful to Franklin. He helped me conquer a dungeon, and my hunger. For some reason, I feel weak and useless to him. I started to frown a bit, because all I can do is just say these random words that I don't even know. I don't want to just always be weak, or something that Franklin can just pamper. I'm a strong willed human being too, but I just want to be strong so that zombie boy won't always have to protect me. I turned to Mu, still retaining his friendly smile. After he saw my frowning face, his facial expression changed into a more concerned look.

"Hey, you seem down. What's up?" Mu asked. I stared back at him.

"You know, one time I helped Franklin recover his broken arm through some sort of chant. Is that magic?" I asked the brawny pink haired man. He had his smile on again.

"Yes. You must be a magician."

A magician? I could be a magician. Do those actually exist? Was I a magician from the start? He had a good point, what with me carrying this weird looking staff. It was a metal staff that seemed to resemble the canes Egyptians carry.

Aside from that, I'm really happy to find out I really am a Magician. I was so happy, that I was unaware of my own toothy grin. Mu had his eyes closed, yet still remained his smile. Franklin raised a brow to my silly smile.

"Hehehe, you must be glad to find out you are one, Miss Lazarus," Mu said optimistically.

"So you're a magician." He looked away with a disgusted look on his face.

* * *

**Inside Franklin's head.**

_"No fair, she's a magician?!" Franklin's inner avatar shouted. He was extremely deformed, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with red sneakers. Orobas was also deformed to a chibi form in his head._

_"Don't be mad master, you too have magic too," Orobas said, holding out both of his hands with a nervous facial expression._

_Franklin easily calmed down. He had a point._

_"You know, I'm kind of fine with that, my loyal Djinn,"_

_Orobas bowed smiled calmly. I feel a bit more kingly, but I shouldn't let it take over my head. Anyway, how did Orobas get into my head?_

_"Orobas, as much as I really like you serving me and supporting me, how in whatever god you worship's name get into my head?!"_

_"It's easy I-"_

* * *

**Back to Emiline's view.**

"Frank!" I slapped him out of his trance.

He quickly reacted to the slap with a yelp.

"Thanks," Franklin said with reluctant sincerity.

I turned to Mu, who still retained his friendly smile. I want to learn more about being a magician. I was on the Principal's List many times at school, so I'm sure my current mentality can handle Magic.

"Hey Mu, since you're a charismatic man, do you know any magician who's willing to teach me?"

Before he could answer, he swigged down a cup full of wine. He started to mumble out loud due to his drunken state.

"Mmmph Scheheraza...Tituuu... Hey where's Myron," He laughed hysterically, much to my horror. I really hope zombie boy isn't drunk.

I looked behind me and saw him drink a cup of wine. There were already 20 cups near him, yet he still retained sanity. How could he not get drunk?

"You know, I initially didn't like the concept of such hedonistic activities such as drinking or smoking. But thanks to this zombie body..."

"Your failing stomach and blood system prevent you from getting drunk."

He snapped and pointed at me, indicating that I finished his sentence correctly. He had a mellow smile on his face as he gulped down the wine.

"I can still taste the wine. It's good, but I'm still unaffected by the alcohol."

Mu swiped me away from my seat lightly, pushing me down to the floor. He sat down on my seat and put an arm around Franklin. The strength of his swipe was strong enough to knock me out temporarily.

* * *

**Franklin's Point of View.**

So, judging by Mu's drunken state, is this the scene where "bros" tell their friends each others problems? I've seen scenes where people were drunk and most of them involved chaotic rages, extreme honest moments, or... horny behavior. But since Mu is a nice guy (We were drinking buddies and sparring buddies), I'm pretty sure he's continuing his story about a girl he crushed on. I remembered the time he was about to start it.

_A few days days ago._

_"Hey Franky, want to hear about the story of how I lost my first love?"  
_

_"Um... sure?"_

_Before he started, he fell down on the table, harshly. The table was basically destroyed by his weight, much to the anger of the Tavern owner. I swore I heard Mu bawling._

At the conclusion of my memory, my mind made the sound of a video fast forwarding, representing my return to reality.

"So... there was a girl, named Scheherazade... she was cute and all..."

I went into my bro persona. I had a concerned look on my face and put my arm on his back.

"Continue..."

"She was below-average height, had beautiful long hair, and a beautiful petite body." he sniffled after mentioning the description of Scheherazade.

Was Mu a pedophile? Or is this an actual lady? The images popping in my head all involve young girls. Great, I'm starting to be a pedophile.

"She was a wise and gentle lady. She was a powerful influence to the people. Have I told you about the war in Magnostadt?"

Usually in my world, I'd rudely decline something like this due to my anti-social antics. Mu is a good guy, and he isn't like the generic jock of High School. He's influential, caring, and very friendly. He can be serious at times (the time he tried to teach me how to use my Djinn), but even if he is sometimes, he knows what he's doing.

"Um... no, please. Pray tell." He's a soldier, so he's bound to have interesting stories.

He went on explaining about the invasion of Magnostadt, Scheherazade's speech about the power to the people, The Magi known as Aladdin... wait a minute Aladdin?! So he's a magician, not a street rat. Well continuing on. How Aladdin broke the fighting spirits through his magic, Magnostadt summoning Dark Djinn, the Medium, the Seven Seas Alliance, Kou, and Reim using all their King Vessels to destroy the Medium, and finally the reconstruction of Magnostadt. Oh right, I forgot to mention the part when Scheherazade, who was a Magi, sacrificed herself by giving everyone her Magoi to finish the Medium. Also, Titus reincarnated from Scheherazade's Magoi and became the new Magi of Reim. The story was bittersweet: While there was some tasty action, it cost many lives, including Mu's crush, the Magi, Scheherazade. He sobbed his eyes out then fell down.

I quickly halted his descent with my arms, protecting the knocked out Emiline from getting crushed. I heard... snoring? Great, he's really drunk... again. I hope Myron or Rohroh are here. Wait, not Rohroh, just Myron. Myron was more composed compared to Rohroh.

Rohroh is kind of a douche, but he's not always like that. The first time I met him in the Fanalis Corps. base (which I forgot where) was far from perfect. That scar on his mouth makes him a lot more intimidating and basically showed his real personality like an open "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" book. He quickly attempted to punch me, which escalated into an all out fight. Weird thing was that he was smiling sadistically during our fight. After a lengthy fight, it ended in a draw according to both Mu and Myron. While I was more focused on punishing attacks and hit and run tactics, Rohroh also had the same tactical approach albeit more aggressive. He put more focus on just completely obliterating me, but he started to shift more into the debilitating game, aiming for my limbs to be disabled. While we were both equally damaged and despite my first impression of Rohroh being a beast, I proudly declared him the victor of this fight. I didn't care about winning or losing this exchange of fists, I just wanted to learn a bit more about fighting and this savage Fanalis put up a good example. Rohroh put up a warm (yet a bit creepy) smile and we both did a high five.

Or, I'm just going to have to carry him away from the party goers. Wait where was the Fanalis Corps base again? I'm an idiot.

* * *

**Titus's Throne Room. 3rd Person View.**

The current Magi of Reim, Titus sat down on his throne with the Eye of the Rukh on his left hand. It was late at night so Marga was asleep. Before he was about to contact someone, he started to ask himself a few questions regarding to the future.

_According to Aladdin, he and King Sinbad had to reach a summit in a few months. What will happen then?_

The Eye of Rukh started to materialize an image in its rotund radiance. Sindria's blue skies were in view with Yamraiha and Sinbad taking up most of the screen.

"Hello Titus, hows it going," the King of Sindria said with a confident smile.

"Everything's going fine, thank you. But there was something I've discovered."

Sinbad's confident smiling face shifted into a more questioning look.

"I've discovered that the Djinn, Orobas wasn't summoned in this world, but from another world."

Yamraiha raised a brow.

"If so, then who is Orobas's master?"

Titus grabbed Scheherazade's staff and conjured a holographic image of Franklin in his current attire.

"His clothing sure is weird." Yamraiha commented.

"Doesn't his extremely different clothing make him otherworldly? I mean look at his pants and shoes. What is his pants made out of?" Sinbad commented. He thought for a moment, but Yamraiha broke his thought process with her epiphany.

"It means that there's..."

"Another Magi?!" the Magi and the magician blurted out.

"Yes, it could be possible another Magi raised dungeons in this new world, and the King Vessels who dominate the dungeon are most likely transported to our world,"

* * *

**Kou Empire. The skies over Kouen's Palace.**

Judar, the handsome young adult Magi was doing his usual lazy lounging. Above the Chinese themed palaces, Judar lay down on his flying carpet without a care in the world. He had a content smile on his face. Even if the Medium was defeated, he still had a hidden weapon: the Black Rukh gatehred from the Medium. He wondered how long did he have to wait till he could use this massive power. After all, this Rukh can only be used by a Magi who has fallen into depravity.

"Geez, a Summit?! Why can't Kou and Sindria just fight each other?!" Judar mumbled to himself.

"Oracle!" a voice shouted out.

Judar looked down and saw a female Al-Thamen. She was in a belly dancer attire and her face was completely obscured by white veils.

"What's going on, lady?!" the dark Magi replied.

"One of our spies in Reim have detected an alien, and surprisingly this alien holds a Djinn."

His eyes widened and he hopped off his Magic Carpet and landed on the ground softly. The Al-Thamen stood calmly under the shadow of the Magi.

"Alien huh? And also a Djinn. I know that not all of the Dungeons haven't been summoned... yet." he put up a sinister smile. It couldn't be Aladdin, he has no knowledge of summoning one...yet,"Perhaps there might be another Magi here,"

* * *

**Titus's throne Room. Emiline's View.**

"Hello, fellow magician." a high female voice called out to me.

I woke up and saw a blonde man with extremely long hair. He was wearing what looks like a royal version of togas. Two men were on each side. There was a taller man with armor and looked old. He seemed like a strong and silent type. The other one was a man with a blonde bob, wearing a white robe. He seemed more cocky and incompetent.

I was laying down on an expensive couch facing the blonde man and his two lackeys.

"Where am I? Did I get raped?!" I asked out of panic.

"I'd not touch you, you citizen," the blonde bob guy said with an arrogant smile.

"My apologies, lady. We haven't introduced ourselves." the big man said.

"I am Ignatius Alexius, King Vessel to the Magi of Reim, and the man to the Magi's left is Nerva Julius Caluades, also a King Vessel."

"I am Titus Alexius, Magi of the Reim Empire"

"King Vessel? What the heck is a King Vessel? And what the heck is a Magi? Have you met Jesus or something?!"

In fact, how did I get here? Franklin! I've read some stories in the Bible and the three wise men were also known as the Three Magi. This is all so confusing, yet so interesting.

Before the rude mouth, Nerva was going to speak, Titus silenced him by putting his staff in front of his face.

"Before I tell you about King Vessels, Franklin has brought you here because he overheard your conversation with Mu yesterday. I will happily teach you magic, but your questions must be answered first."

Titus cleared his throat. He thought for a moment prior to giving a reply.

"First Question, you should learn what a Magi is before you learn about King Vessels. Also, who is Jesus?"

"Can we put aside the Jesus question."

Titus nodded, finding that topic extremely irrelevant.

After Titus's lecture, I learned that the Magi are magicians of creation that choose kings, candidates to become the new King Solomon, a king who ruled another world. Magi also have the ability to summon dungeons and whoever conquers the dungeon will become the King Vessel and receive both an abundance in power and wealth. This power is the Djinn and the Djinn will serve the King Vessel with unquestioning loyalty. I also learned about Rukh, and Magoi. One that helps change the course of the world and the energy that dwells in us. He also taught me how to cast magic. Through commanding my Magoi to be called forth, I had to concentrate my power into a staff. It took 7 tries, and after that, I could easily focus my power into my staff.

Now that I've learned this, I think Ignatius should have been the only King Vessel by Titus's side, not Nerva. How did such a haughty and arrogant man earn the title of King Vessel? Maybe the status of King Vessel changed his whole personality.

I remembered my dungeon crawling with Franklin. Through his actions, his selflessness, and wisdom, I think Franklin may have potential to be a true king, despite his perverted and more silly side. This world is much more interesting. I don't care if they don't have iPhones, the concept of magic existing is already awesome enough.

The Magi, Titus revealed his palm. A bust of a beautiful lady telekinetically flew to the blonde Magi's palm. He extended the arm holding the bust to me. What is this statue?

"Focus a small amount of Magoi into this statue, like you would with a staff," Titus instructed.

I put my hand on the bust's forehead. The Rukh inside were dancing around. They suddenly started glowing brighter. The bust's open mouth emitted an extremely bright light that could blind someone. It was also bright enough to nearly burn my face. I put my hand away from the head to save myself from being completely obliterated. I was gasping for breath. Was Titus trying to kill me?! Before I could complain, Titus spoke first.

"You happen to be proficient in the Third Type of Magic: Light."

Titus gave me a lecture on the eight different types of magic. The statue was a tool that determined which Rukh was attracted to me the most. It turns out that the Rukh that controls light favor me the most, meaning I specialize in Light Magic. Also, Titus told me to not worry about the statue, as the statue isn't lethal. Also, Titus told me that just because the Rukhs of Light favor me the most, doesn't mean I'm only destined to use Light Magic. I was excited to hear that it was also possible for me to learn how to use other Magic. This was shown when I could use healing magic on Franklin, and most likely that revival magic.

_I kind of have to thank Franklin for finding me a professional_

Too bad he's busy with Gladiator-ing, that he has no time to spend time with me. The thought of that made me blush a bit. Or did he ditch me! The single thought of him being busy with another women made me furious. Why?! I shouted with rage and suddenly my staff started to glow with powerful light. I pointed my staff upward and I saw a ball of light at the end.

"Mutarak Flash"

The ball of light transformed into a large beam of light that also managed to pierce the skies. The beam was thin, but the extreme concentration of light made the beam's energy extremely powerful.

* * *

**Titus's mind.**

_"Hmm so the Rukh that limits her body is gone. Perhaps she was physically trained prior to her arrival. I mean look at her bod- Ow!"_

_A shorter female version of Titus bonked him in the head._

_"M-Mom?!"_

_"Hey, I'm still a part of you, my son." she said in a motherly voice._

_"I'm an adult already, Scheherazad-"_

_Another bonk._

_"Don't talk to your mother like that!"_

_"Yes Mom,"_

_She closed her eyes and smiled as she hugged her taller son._

_"I love you, my son. You're a great Magi, and a great teacher."_

_The embrace tightened. Titus yelped in pain._

_"But I won't allow you with that lady!"_

* * *

**Back to Emiline's Point of View.**

I'm getting the hang of magic, even if its my first few days. I feel so happy to learn that I'm able to utilize magic. While the beam had catastrophic power, Titus regarded its destructive potential, shown through a smile.

"Nice work with that Light Magic spell, Emiline. You're physical fitness has removed the burden of the Rukh, allowing you to export your magic power to its fullest."

"Burden huh?"

He has a point. If Magoi is basically the life force of the body, then a healthy and fit body would equal healthy and strong magic. Despite vitality and physical fitness being a boon in being a magician, intelligence, the amount I have learned and remembered is still a core stat. After all, magic is about remembering chants, formulas, and elements.

"But you still have a lot to learn,"

I hope that Franklin doesn't ditch me. He's actually kind of fun to hang out. Wait, what am I saying? Why am I thinking about that sleaze? He's a gladiator, gladiators are popular with ladies because they're strong and fearless. I'm a magician. I'm as strong as a gladiator. I'll show him. I'll show him how strong I am. With a toothy grin, I strengthened the grip of my hand and looked up into the hole I made. The peaceful night sky with all its stars was in view. I'm so glad that air pollution isn't ruining my day.

All of a sudden, Rukh started to spiral around me. It was surprising at first, but I realized that it was Rukh I was seeing. If Rukh love me, then that means something good. Titus, and Ignatius smiled at the sight of the Rukh flying around me. Nerva rolled his eyes. Stupid Nerva.

* * *

**Franklin's View.**

Man that was a close match. A rookie Fanalis Corps soldier was one of the leading champions that I managed to beat, even with half of my zombie power. Even if he was a rookie, his skills and strength, yet some moves were easily exploitable, allowing me to punish him effectively. Though, I did make some mistakes albeit lesser from last few matches. It was thanks to training with the Yambala Gladiators, and Mu both teaching me Magoi Manipulation and swordplay respectively. They commented that I was similar to another dummy: That Alibaba. They said I was kind of the opposite of him in terms of combat: while he is high in skill and low in power, I was the exact opposite.

Even if I was a gamer before, the Colosseum is basically a test of Life or Death for me, meaning I had to use all necessary prior knowledge, even if it meant coming from a game.

Here I was, resting on my Inn bed, staring at the pollution free night sky. It's so good to see the stars shining brighter. Yet I still wonder. Is Theo going to be okay? I feel like I'm caught in a Thor-Loki relationship with Theo at this point: One is extremely jealous and wants to kill his brother, while the shining brother just wants him to stop.

I heard from Titus that even if Reim seemed peaceful, there are still horrors and hatred flying around the world. Such monstrosities include the Kou Empire, an aggressive nation that will find any reason to gain more land. Many countries utilize slavery, installing hatred and grief. There was once a kingdom known as Musta'sim that was destroyed by magicians who were discriminated and abused. Titus said that his friend, Aladdin has already seen an evil Magi, possibly the one who causes the world's atrocities. Through hatred and malice, or defying or giving up fate, the Black Rukh are born.

I had many bad memories involving these negative feelings. I know I must accept them, but not let them define me or consume me. If I let it consume me, I would never deserve a Metal Vessel. Rukh started flying toward me. Perhaps someone has accepted their fate, thus the Rukh wish to guide him/her. I kind of regret and am proud that I left Emiline with Titus. She's gaining some basic knowledge of magic, and on the other hand, I enjoy her company.

"Okay!"

It has been a few days of Magoi Manipulation training, and I want to see what I've got. I may have been exhausted from training, but the feast after that replenished a good amount of Magoi.

(a few kilometers later)

It was a hillside not to far from Remana. I stood still, holding my scissors with both hands. I started to focus my Magoi into the scissors. I chanted:

"Spirit of Intelligence and Pursuit, in the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me great power. Come Forth Orobas!"

A burst of electricity exploded from my scissors like a lightning rod receiving a lightning bolt. The electricity was black, glowing with green, red, and blue: possibly representing my brothers and I's respective favorite colors. It's kind of weird that I'm using a White Rukh to produce black lightning. Who cares? It's how you use that power, and I don't plan on using Orobas for self pleasure.

"Come on, Orobas, let me be one with you!" I allowed the electricity to surge through my body. I remembered the time I tried to use Djinn Equip for the first time. I think Johann, a lone spirit, and my brother that happened to have wandered in my body, was trying to protect me from depleting all of my Magoi. I believe I have enough Magoi to at least achieve the Djinn Weapon Equip.

_In order to face a powerful Magi, then I must grow stronger. Being in Reim, joining the gladiators, training with Yambala Gladiators, becoming a King Vessel. I think this is my destiny. Even if I was initially weak, I still have to continue to move on, or I won't be able to grow strong enough to not only stop Theo's tyranny, but protect those I love._

I clenched my eyes as the electricity continued to dance. A loud thunder was heard, silencing the dance of the electricity after. I swung both of my arms vertically, each holding-Wait! What?!

**A/N: Pretty long chapter IMO. Once again, thanks for reading. R and R if you wish.**


	9. Chapter 7: Mystery Dungeon

**A/N: I don't want to reveal Franklin's Djinn Weapon Equip yet. But I want to introduce to you two more main characters to the story.**

**Heliohapt, noon.**

The hot sands, the snakes wrapped around necks as if scarves, the extremely hot sun. Heliohapt was the name of this country. Due to the heat, many citizens wore white loincloths, revealing most of their skin. Almost all the women in Heliohapt had their breasts exposed proudly, mostly because the navel is the part that's covered. Despite this promiscuous action, Heliohapt is a smooth running civilization, thanks to the King of Heliohapt as well as a friend of Sinbad: Armakan Amun-Ra.

While his face usually shows disinterest and emptiness through his closed eyelids, Armakan is a beloved and respected king, due to his leadership, charm, and power. He went back to governing his country after the fight against the Medium. All of his citizens, including the slaves celebrated his return, and he set up a countrywide party to celebrate his return. While everyone partied the time of their lives, Armakan sat down on his throne, calmly yet happily watching his citizens dance, drink, and laugh.

A few days after the party, Sinbad, through the Eye of Rukh, told him of a mysterious King Vessel in Remana. Sinbad told Amun-Ra and all of the other King Vessels in the Seven Sea Alliance to send an agent if they wished. While Sasan, and Artemyra politely declined, Amun-Ra called upon his adopted brother: Ramses Seth.

Ramses was a man from the slums who spent his childhood stealing, and bullying, yet had a thirst for knowledge. His parents quickly disowned him for his deeds, but were killed and mummified by other criminals. To make him pay, the criminals decided to give Ramses a slow death via live mummification. The Amun-Ras were bickering in the slums and they saw the thieves carrying bodies. They both went into action when they have heard that a child was muffling through the mummies. Ever since Armakan and Sharrkan saved him, Armakan took him in his care,

Ramses is 5'7" and has a rather toned yet slightly slender build, similar to his caretaker, Armakan. He had once worn royal clothes with bandages, but at the beginning of his journey to Reim, he wears a tight robe that is similar to a toga with his right side revealing his right pectoral and arm. His left arm is wrapped with bandages. He has a white loincloth that reaches up to the top of his knees with a few bandages wrapped around his shins. He had the dark skin, white hair, and green eyes of the generic Heliohapt citizens, but his hair was less spiky than the others. His hair is a bit shaggy and is shoulder-length. His normal facial expression is usually calm. Despite his looks, he is rather young, being only 15 years old.

Ramses is a rather skilled swordsman, thanks to years of training with Armakan and his army generals. Armakan has compared his swordplay to Sharrkan, though it is slightly flawed according to Armakan. Ramses is a quick and agile acrobat, utilizing this with his fighting style to create a sort of dance-like swordplay. Ramses is a quick learner, able to learn Magoi Manipulation from the Yambala Gladiators in less than half a year. Despite his quick learning, he's a poor cook, and according to Amun-Ra "doesn't care for his hair too much" resulting in its shaggy appearance. Ramses, growing up with the royal Amun-Ra family, has been given high level education, and he managed to excel in all the academic topics, giving him the title of a genius. He seems to also like to see children smiling, because they have a childhood that he doesn't have.

Ramses was on a ship going toward the Aktia port. After that, then he would be taking a cart to the Reim Empire's capital, Remana. It sounded extremely simple, but he still had to be wary of nomadic thieves. He stood on the bow of the ship, the winds of the sailing ship fluttered his hair and loose bandages. He has always wondered why he wore these bandages, but then he remembered again. After the murderers of his parents were taken to justice, Armakan took a few clean pieces of the bandages from Ramses's dead parents and wrapped them on on his left arm and shins. It was a reminder of his parents, and he felt like through their bandages, their spirits were guiding him throughout his lifetime.

"Mother, father," his voice sounded like a 19 year old man's voice, "Thank you for guiding me, and I hope that you continue to guide me to this journey."

He looked into the distance. The Aktia harbor was near. He put up a small smile on his face as he was ready to face a new day, and a new sun outside of Heliohapt. He loved Heliohapt, but a mission involving going outside of the country made him excited.

* * *

**Two Months later. Franklin's View**

Ever since I came here, I've put myself through scary life-death situations in the Colosseum, yet survived. I may have a slightly above average win-loss ratio (45-16 I had a match each day), but thanks to me sparing my opponents, the other opponents who bested me were honorable and respectable, allowing me to live in order to better myself, like how I did with Ratha and Marxus. In fact, I befriended them and we became local drinking buddies. Emiline was also doing fine under Titus's tutelage. According to Emiline, it was like Titus is Magnostadt himself, a country that once enslaved non-magicians to fuel their magic run civilization. Thanks to a man named Sinbad (so the sailor exists too), he helped the people of Magnostadt reconstruct the destroyed country after a war against the Medium and abolished the citizenship level system. From what I've heard from Mu, Titus is actually a reincarnated from Scheherazade's dead body, explaining his feminine look.

I've actually grown a bit strong and flexible. I managed to master basic swordplay and learn some advance techniques through the Fanalis Corps. It took me half a month to master the basics, but I'm still learning the advanced techniques. Rohroh also taught me some hand-to-hand in case I was disarmed. Though brutal, I've been through brutal discipline before, allowing me to cope and effectively learn from Rohroh's discipline. I've also managed to make my body flexible through discipline. I was flexible enough that the Life Parasite doesn't need to regenerate broken bones or strained muscles, though techniques normal athletes can't do such as a snapping knee kick (popping my knee to allow my lower leg to kick higher) require the assistance of the healing.

I have adapted to the food here. The food I'll completely miss are fried chicken, cheeseburgers, cola, and chocolate. It's funny because, my body never really deformed physically (get fat etc.) from just eating a bunch of them at a sort of regular basis. An image in my mind shows a fried chicken drumstick, a cheeseburger, a can of cola, and a bar of chocolate, flying away from me with wings that sprout out from their back. My eyes were filled with tears from missing the sweetness of modern food.

"Whatever..."

I had an untouched apple on my hand. I threw it into the air and quickly sliced it with my scissors. As the outer edges were blunt, I utilized Magoi Manipulation to entrust my magoi into the scissors, making the blunt edges strong enough to slice. My scissors were small, so I was able to transfer my Magoi into the sword easily. I grabbed both a half and chewed it apathetically. I smiled at the delicious taste of apples. Thank goodness they still have apples.

*Rrrrr*

An earthquake started to happen. I held my ground and calmly looked around. Everyone around me was starting to panic and questioned why there was an earthquake. I heard a crumbling noise to my left and saw a giant tower being unearthed from a distance. What the heck is that? A dungeon?

Emiline floated down beside me, riding on her staff. Her eyes were widened from the sight of the rising tower. I kept a stern glare at the tower. The quake ended as the tower was fully revealed.

"A Dungeon? Is our Magi finding another king?" a citizen called out.

Many comments about the dungeon arose through the crowds. Titus, with Marga on a staff floated beside me too. Mu, Myron, Rohroh, and the other two King Vessels of Reim ran to me and stopped around me. They all had a reaction of surprise from the recently unearthed dungeon.

"I didn't summon this dungeon..." Titus said to himself. Mu, his corps, and the other King Vessels looked at him.

"If so, then who did?" Mu asked the Magi.

"Possibly Yunan." the Magi replied.

"Could the Magi of Kou be responsible?" Nerva questioned.

"No... I don't think Judar would do this." Titus said.

I looked at Emiline. She stared at me with a skeptical look on her face.

"Hey Emiline, do you think it's possible to have two Metal Vessels?" I asked.

She nodded and responded.

"Yes. Two people in this world have more than one. Sinbad, the Sailor has seven Djinn, and Kouen Ren, the general of the Kou Empire army, has three." she had a smile on her face,"I learned it from Titus,"

I kind of don't care if she learned it from Titus, but hey, at least I didn't have to ask her how she knows. And wait, so the voyages of Sinbad were actually him finding other Djinn? If so, then maybe there might have been Magi in my world. But in my world, they're just fictional stories.

"In that case..."

I ran toward the dungeon with haste. Or in my case, jumped from building to building to get there faster. I think I saw Emiline, with a disapproving glare, behind me. She caught up to me, utilizing her flight. I wished I could just telekinetically dash there. I gave her my own disapproving glare and made haste to the prize.

* * *

**Ramses's View. A few minutes prior to the dungeon summon**

It's my first time here in Remana. The journey was slightly easygoing, with little thieves or bandits infiltrating my cart. I managed to fend them off with the help of the guards escorting me. Those savages can't even wield a blade properly, leading to their eventual defeat and failed ambush. Remana is a beautiful place. There were elegant fashions, clean waterways, civilized people, and the architecture is grand. But according to my mission, an alien with a Metal Vessel was here, and I had to learn about his purpose here in this world. He could possibly come from the world where the Djinn came from. Either way, my king needs answers and I have to know if there's a Magi that either exists outside of here, or can enter between worlds freely.

Suddenly, a very powerful earthquake shook my feet. The earthquake was strong enough to make me fall on my bottom. Suddenly, a giant tower bulged out near me. I ran away from the rising tower until I was at a safe distance. If it's a dungeon, then I must get in to get stronger. I want to be as strong as Armakan, the man who saved me.

After a few minutes, the earthquake ceased and the entrance to the tower conjured a portal. An eight pointed star was on top of the portal, the same one on Armakan Amun-Ra's sword. If this is a place where you get a Djinn, then I have to go in no matter what holds me back. Before any greedy leader called in his/her guards, I quickly ran into the portal. There's no turning back once you've entered a dungeon, and there are many obstacles that have lead to numerous deaths. I want to know more.

* * *

**Yunan's View. Somewhere near Remana.**

*Yawn*

It has been two months since the war and Sinbad, and Kouen were going to reach a summit by this time. It's fun just waltzing around the world. So many various beauties around the world that I haven't discovered yet makes this world more interesting. But what was weird was that a dungeon was summoned here in Remana. I wonder if Judar is up to his mischief, or Aladdin, or Titus might have learned how to raise a dungeon. I guess I'll just watch from here, on my floating staff. I wonder who will be the next King Candidate? I watched the tower stand still, with laid-back eyes.

* * *

**Back to Ramses's View. Inside the dungeon.**

"Wah!"

I woke up on top of a floating piece of earth, in the middle of many other floating platforms scattered around. The platforms are close to each other, and the other platforms that were nearest to mine were to far for me to jump. Also, I saw another portal, which is very far away from my platform, and it appears that it's also far from other platforms, being on the lowest platform. The other platforms were too far apart, being to high and far for me to jump safely to. I felt like I was literally on top of the world, as the whole area around me was sky blue. The sun was shining, yet despite the high height, this area was rather humid.

"Oh my goodness!" a shrill voice said. I looked beside me and saw a girl with blue hair. What's a girl from Imuchakk doing here?! She looked at me and she let out a cute smile.

"An adult! Can you help me get out of here?" she said with a smile.

This girl, despite her maturity, seemed a bit toned, due to her Imuchakk background. She was slightly taller than me, once again, coming from her background. She had a scar on her left cheek, and her blue ponytail had a headband with a short coral over the right side of her face. She had a short white tube-top with a furry shawl covering her shoulders and her biceps. She had a fur loincloth that covered most of her left leg and covered some of her right legs, hiding her skinny legs. She seemed to be barefooted and carried a peculiar sword that most Imuchakk tribesmen have. Perhaps the chieftain, Rametoto sent her.

"Who are you?! How did you get here?"

"I'm Amihiha, Rametoto's grandchild," she said with zeal and pride,"And I came here to investigate an outsider with a Metal Vessel, because gramps said that an adventure outside of Imuchakk will be fun."

She's a rather naive girl. I was twitching from her response, but she didn't seem to mind. I'm guessing almost all Imuchakk tribesmen are born and raised to be fearless. Maybe I shouldn't stereotype them. . Well, where are my manners.

"I'm Ramses Seth from Heliohapt. Armakan, my king has sent me here to find this alien with a Metal Vessel too, but then I found this dungeon and decided to try my luck in getting a Djinn or finding this alien."

She nodded with her usual optimistic smile.

"We're on a similar mission, though I'm only interested in finding this outsider,"

She seemed more delighted in my introduction. She extended a hand forward to me, retaining her innocent childish smile. Even if we're in a place that could kill us, she seems to be optimistic.

"Let's work together to find your Djinn, Ramses. And then we'll get out of here." I'm surprised that this girl has so much energy and so much bravery. I'm also surprised that she seems completely selfless.

With a smile and a confident handshake, I accepted her help. I don't think I can do this alone, nor can she. The more the better.

"Yes, let's do it Amihiha."

"Caw, caw, caw!"

A murder of large harpies appeared from the skies and flew toward us. I quickly brandished my sword. My partner held her peculiar weapon with both hands and we both got ready for battle.

A harpy dove talonfirst toward me, but I managed to take a step back to avoid it. The platform was large enough for both of us to avoid attacks without falling off. I attempted to retaliate with a sword swing, but the harpy managed to fly away from my swing. I heard a caw from behind me and I quickly turned to see a harpy flying toward me quickly. Before I could swing my sword, Amihiha's weapon bludgeoned the harpy into the ground.

"Behind you, Ramses!" she called out to me.

I quickly slashed the harpy about to strike me from behind. The harpy's middle torso was cut cleanly by my sword. We continued to slay seemingly endless harpies until I got an idea.

"Hey Amihiha, maybe we can use these harpies to get down to the gate to safety." I said to the girl.

"How?" she asked.

I anticipated a harpy pouncing on me from behind. Using that anticipation, I quickly did a back flip, effectively avoiding the aerial strike. I landed on the harpy's shoulders and wrapped my legs around her neck. The harpy started to fly, attempting to throw me off. I managed to at least steer the harpy by shifting my weight to maneuver the harpy's flight. The harpy I was mounting on was trying its hardest to keep itself airborne, but her flaps only slowed down her fall, and soon, she wouldn't have any strength to flap her wings. I looked around for nearby platforms, as the harpy was slowing down her flapping. I quickly jumped to a nearby platform before the harpy fell to her death.

I looked up and saw Amihiha strangling a harpy with her weapon. She was still trying to steer the harpy, as the winged beast struggled to force her off. Then Amihiha did something extremely daring. She leaned backward, causing the harpy to go backward with her and started to fall. Amihiha started smiling with the same zeal as before, while gleefully saying "Weee!" as she descended with horrifying speed.

"C'mon Rams, do it!"

My eye twitched from her crazy action.

"Are you crazy, you could get yourself killed!"

*shing*

I quickly sliced a harpy coming from my side. I saw another harpy to my right, hovering. I ran up to her and held her legs. My weight was something the harpy could barely handle, so she slowly descended. The harpy decided to dive down into a platform, bringing me along with her. The extreme descending speed was frightening, but I had a plan. I quickly climbed on to her back and strangled the harpy. I leaned backward, causing her to shift upward. The gate was near, so I maneuvered the harpy to dive straight toward it. I quickly flew into the gate and as I was close to the floor, I hopped on to my feet and dragged the harpy into the ground. As the friction of the harpy slowed me down, my path ended with Ami standing in front of me with the adventurous smile on her face. I hid my blade in my scabbard.

"I've been through a lot of life-or-death situations in Imuchakk, like the time I had to hunt a Rampaging Unicorn to show that I'm an adult,"

"And how old are you exactly?"

"I'm only 10"

Well, all who hail from Imuchakk have extremely large bodies. Once again, my eye twitches from her weirdness. She doesn't react to my twitching, retaining her adventurous smile. I pointed to the path behind her, with her response being a nod.

"You're the boss,"

We continued to walk and talk at the same time. And I continued to look forward.

"You must have been taught by the Amun-Ras right?" she said.

I nodded without looking at her.

"Well, mostly Armakan, though initially condescending of arrogant and rowdy people, Armakan is a calm, understanding, and compassionate man, and all the good he's done has earned him his king status."

"Grandpa Rametoto is always such a hot head and strives for strength. Even if he does strive to be stronger, he's still kind, energetic, and an awesome guy to be around with in parties,"

I looked at her and we both laughed from the enjoyment of talking about our masters. Heliohapt and Imuchakk are kind of polar opposites. While Heliohapt is more civilized and is more modern, Imuchakk is traditional, fun loving, and free. Yet both sides have the common purpose of making every citizen smile, and the respective rulers are the protectors of their nations pride, and they both are allied in the Seven Seas Alliance. Imuchakk people may be crazy and wild, but they aren't true savages, as Ami seems to value family and tradition.

"How old are you Rams?" she asked.

"I'm only 15," I said proudly,"and don't call me Rams. Just call me Ramses,"

"But I always call Grandpa, Rammy!" she whined like a little girl.

I chuckled from her response and did a friendly head shake.

"Sorry Ami, but I'm not your grandpa, I'm only 15"

She laughed at my joke. I also laughed at my own joke.

"Geez and I thought that all Heliohapt people were serious about business,"

I wasn't offended at all to her stereotyping of us. We were allies, and both Imuchakk and Heliohapt are in good terms and I was mature enough to tolerate childish jokes.

"I'm Armakan Amun-Ra, and I'm the king because I have a huge snake on my neck," she said in a mock voice while playing with my loose bandage.

I laughed from her little play, but it ended shortly when she played with my parent's bandage.

"Give that back!" I said harshly as I pulled back my loose bandage. She obediently let go of my bandage.

She sighed from me getting back my bandage. I feel like I shouldn't have yelled at her harshly.

"Sorry," she said while looking down with a sad face.

I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with a surprised glance. I had a reassuring smile to comfort her small depression.

"I should be saying sorry, I was being harsh on you,"

"Maybe we should both be sorry," she said with a smile. Her eyebrows shifted into a sad formation, but she still smiles.

"Yeah..." I looked my left arm's loose bandage.

"These bandages belonged to my mom and dad,"

She had a worried look on her face and while I didn't turn my head to her, I knew she was looking at me with worry and concern.

"They died?"

I nodded calmly.

"How?" she asked.

"...I'll tell you another time, we still have to get to the treasure room,"

She nodded in confirmation and we both walked down the seemingly endless hall. Amihiha is a kind and understanding girl. While adventurous and fun loving, she quickly understood my situation and showed concern for me. The only friends I really had were Armakan and Sharrkan, but Armakan stayed with me, while Sharrkan was exiled to Sindria. I was too focused on learning more, and didn't have time for friends. Amihiha is my first real friend.

* * *

**A/N: Initially, I was about to make Ramses a mummy, and Amihiha a golem. I decided to make them human because it's hard to write down about their conditions being their respective undead creatures, so I made them human so that they would be more connected to their respective societies. Ramses was supposed to be a past pharaoh who died at a young age, and Amihiha was suppose to be a younger girl, as well as looking younger. So why did I make them come from Heliohapt and Imuchakk? Because one: their traditions and people are really interesting. Two, because no one talks about them or loves them (probably Heliohapt is loved more because of Mister Sharrkan Amun-Ra). Three, their leaders are freaking badass. Amun-Ra just closing his eyes and his awesome ass Djinn Equip is what earns my adoration. Rametoto, basically is badass himself. He's giant, and his scars and muscular build show a history of badass hunts. Also his Djinn Equip is pretty badass. You'd understand all of this if you read the manga, and if you watch the anime, once again, Spoiler Alert. It would have been cool if I made Frank from Sasan and Emiline from Artemyra, but I still wanted to stick to them being from the modern world, and I didn't want to make my own little future Seven Seas Alliance. Which dungeon is this? Will Ramses earn the Djinn, or Franklin? Feel free to Respond in the Reviews, and thanks for reading.**


	10. Intermission: Info on New Characters

**Ramses Seth**

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 127 lbs.

**Occupation: **Armakan's agent

**Hair Color: **White

**Eye Color: **Green

**Complexion:** Tanned

**Nationality:** Heliohaptan

**Likes: **Being calm, children, Serket (his pet scorpion), humid weather, learning

**Weakness: **Messy Hair

**Dislikes: **Ruffians, Drinking, Recklessness, Irrationality, Sharrkan

**Hobbies: **Observation, Feeding his scorpion, Serket.

**Special Skill: **Swordplay, Calculating in any situation

**Preferred Type of Women: **Women with smaller chests.

**Person he has on his mind:** Armakan Amun-Ra, because he was a caring adoptive brother

**Most Important Thing:** Bandages wrapped on his shins and left arm (reminder of his parents)

**Background**

A thief and criminal in the past, Ramses was renowned for being one of the most nimble and treacherous thieves in the Heliohapt slums. Despite his reputation and seemingly cold vice, he was merciful, only choosing to thieve thieves, and other criminals. After his parents died from thieves he had previously defeated, he was kidnapped by the same murderers as well as mummified alive. Armakan and Sharrkan, the brothers hailing from the Amun-Ra family were temporarily living in the slums to learn how the people feel living here, and they managed to hear Ramses's muffles through his bandages. Both brothers defeated the murderers and a crying Ramses was left. Armakan invited him to the royal household, despite his negative reputation. For years, Ramses grew up to be noble, proper, and strong. He was eternally loyal to Armakan, even after his crowning of king. Despite being a possible Household member of Armakan, the King sensed greater potential in Ramses, thus deserving something higher than Household. Armakan gives Ramses a last favor to Ramses: Find the alien King Vessel, and learn of his world.

**Personality**

Growing up with Armakan, Ramses is a calm, polite, and softhearted man. He's strong willed, yet at some points is too afraid to do something extreme, such as Amihiha's antics. His fighting style reflects his personality: calm, patient, precise. He likes caring for children, because he wants to help them have a childhood, something he almost never had.

He's a friendly person, and is able to befriend others through his calm, neutral face, and wise choice of words. His friendliness extends to his love of animals. He seems to have a sort of Mother Nature charm in Heliohapt, garnering the love and adoration of the otherwise deadly Heliohapt animals (snakes, crocodiles, scorpions, etc.). The one he took in his care was a large scorpion he named Serket. He enjoys feeding Serket the local groceries of Heliohapt, much to her delight.

Ramses suffers from the loss of his parents, yet moved on, like an adult graduating University. He loved his parents dearly, even if they disapproved of his crimes. Even as a criminal, he had a strong sense of justice, doing what he thinks is right, which entices the calm and benevolent king, Armakan.

**Abilities**

His past as a thief proved that he was nimble, deceptive, and also cunning. He had unparalleled mastery of the blade compared to the ruffians in the slums, but the royal swordplay was proven to be a greater opponent. He was educated in the royal house of Amun-Ra, being taught the Torann Language, economics, swordplay, and as well as other academic subjects. He was proven to be exemplary, yet he was shown to be lazy at points. He seemed to have slightly above average performance in Social affairs, but was exemplary in swordplay, Magoi Manipulation (Yambala visited Heliohapt once), and Animal Biology. While he seems like an extremely smart man, he's a horrible cook, and is known to take poor care of his hair.

**Appearance**

Due to his focus on studies ignoring fashion, he's considered rather out of style according to the Royal Family. His hair wasn't spiky like other Heliohapt males. His hair is shaggy and is shoulder lengthed, and like most Heliohaptans, his hair is white. He has a sharp pair of vivid green eyes, yet his pupils are large. His toned physique is hidden under a white toga that leans to his left, exposing his right chest and arm. He wears a knee-length loincloth with bandages covering his shins. His left arm is also wrapped in bandages.

**Stats**

**Quantity of Magoi: 4/5  
Fighting Ability: 4/5  
Physical Strength: 3/5  
Technique: 5/5  
Leadership Ability: 3/5  
Wisdom: 4/5**

**Emiline Lazarus**

**Age: **15

**Height:** 5"

**Weight: **115 lbs. (lost pounds through Magician training)

**Occupation:** Magician

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Complexion: **Slightly pale

**Nationality: **Irish-Canadian

**Likes: **Cute creatures, fantasy novels, learning spells, fashion, staves, magic, romance novels, mellow music

**Weakness: **Low Temper, Clumsiness

**Dislikes: **Monsters, ugly and evil men, perverts, messy hair, fat, blemishes

**Hobbies: **Reading books

**Special Skill: **Ballet, Running fast

**Type of Men preferred: **Strong, loyal, and charming men. "Someone who isn't like any guy from Twilight..."

**Person on her mind: **"I-I-I'm not telling you, idiot!"

**Most Important Thing: **"Somewhere at home. But I refuse to tell."

**Background Info**

Hailing from Franklin's world, Emiline is as confused and curious as Franklin is in this world.

Emiline lives in the same area as Franklin, but unlike our introverted otaku, Emiline is a competent student and she doesn't let her artificial body keep her isolated. She excels academically and is also one of the MVPs of her Track and Field team. She's also extremely popular around school, yet was known to be aggressive towards boys wanting her to be their girlfriend. Unbeknownst to the public, Emilne wishes for magic to exist, and reads many romance novels that involve magic. Her father, and the creator of her artificial body, tells her to investigate an anomaly in an abandoned building's basement. She went not because her dad told her to, but to find out if she can learn magic there. She meets Theo at the door and tells her to bring a friend over, due to the dangers of the dungeon. She encountered Franklin and they both managed to survive, and Emiline unexpectedly discovers that she had innate magic prowess. After they conquered the dungeon, Emiline witnesses the murder of Franklin, and she aimlessly used a spell to revive Franklin. She's been reunited with Franklin later in Reim and is learning magic from Titus, the new Magi of Reim.

**Personality**

As Franklin has mentioned, Emiline is a bit of a tsundere. She overreacts to some of Franklin's speech and actions, though she seems to tolerate Mu and Titus as friends. While short-tempered, aggressive, and sometimes haughty, she's also kind, caring, and honest. Even if she was basically like a Frankenstein's monster, she doesn't define herself a monster and managed to live a normal life. Like Franklin, she has a taste in music and was known to play guitar and piano back in the past, making her musical. She's a diligent girl, earning her high marks in school, and able to comprehend the basics of magic in just a day. Inside, she feels alone, due to most of her friends coming to her just because she's one of the MVPs of Track.

Like Franklin, the majority of her time growing up in the city had made her lose her accent, or she had no accent to start off with in her artificial body.

**Abilities**

Her artificial body emulates as much as the human anatomy as possible, meaning she has no innate superhuman abilities. Despite that, she can still train her body and is able to age normally as a human being would. Through years of extracurricular athletic training, she's well fit and is strong for a women. This physique allowed her to abolish the Rukh burden from her first spells.

Magic-wise, Emiline excels in Light magic, and as a result, is also proficient in Strength Magic according to the magic wheel. She's also shown to utilize Life Magic through healing magic, in which the power is shown through reviving Franklin, and healing his broken arm. In just a week, she is already considered a 1st Kodor Magician according to Titus.

She's an academic wiz and has a strong knowledge of ancient history, allowing her to quickly adapt to the Reim Empire's similar customs to the Roman Empire. She's organized and level-headed, allowing her to keep calm in even very pressuring situations.

**Appearance**

Emiline is extremely conscience of her fashion, unlike Franklin. She has a curvy body with moderate sized breasts painted in white skin. She has chest-length hair, with the end of her hair resting on her left shoulder. She has large blue eyes, resembling the old Magi of Reim, Scheherazade. She initially wore a black hoodie with black short shorts and white sneakers, but she discards her hoodie for a white toga, showing the black undershirt underneath. She wields a staff that she pilfered from one of the treasures in Orobas, which is shaped like a cane that Egyptian Pharaohs hold.

**Stats  
Quantity of Magoi: ?  
Fighting Ability: 3/5  
Physical Strength: 3/5  
Technique: 4/5  
Leadership Ability: 3/5  
Wisdom: 5/5**

**Amihiha**

**Age: **10

**Height:** 5'8"

**Weight: **150 lbs.

**Occupation:** Rametoto's agent, Imuchakk huntress

**Hair Color:** Blue

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Complexion:** Slightly pale

**Nationality:** Imuchakkan

**Likes:** Hunting food, Swimming, daring activities, having fun,

**Weakness: **Forgets easily

**Dislikes: **Meanies, Al-Thamen, Reading long books, Extremely hot weather

**Hobbies: **Dancing around with her weapon

**Special Skill: **Staying Underwater for long periods

**Type of Men preferred: **Strong men that are also loyal to their ladies

**Person on her mind:** "The alien, because he seems interesting."

**Most Important Thing:** "My trusty coral sword"

**Background**

Amihiha was born to Imuchakk, a lively and powerful hunting tribe that can survive the Extreme North's frozen terror. She's a descendant to Rametoto, the proud chief of Imuchakk. At the age of 7, she already hunted down a Rampaging Unicorn and was considered a true adult among the tribe. She's always happy to join the hunts in Imuchakk and has proven to be able to lead her short group of hunters she calls "The Unicorn Hunters" to successful hunts. At the age of 10, she was given an exploration mission by her grandpa: Find the alien King Vessel. While this seemed like a serious matter, Ami looked at as a first step into a new book.

**Personality**

Optimistic, adventurous, and energetic. Amihiha is considered one of the happiest people in Imuchakk due to her humor and optimism. She's also a tomboy, as she mostly spends time doing hunts, rather than normal Imuchakk feminine activities. As energetic as she is, she has self control. She's friendly and can understand her current situation quickly, disallowing her energy take over. She's humble and modest, mostly because the Imuchakk race are very close. Due to her energetic behavior, she tends to forget things easily, and is known to not be that smart academic-wise. Despite her status as an "adult", she can be childish at times.

**Abilities**

Being from Imuchakk, her history of hunting has made her as strong as a Fanalis. Proof of her strength involved her successful hunt of the Rampaging Unicorn, a giant sea monster that is hunted by Imuchakkan men to prove they are true hunters and adults. She is also prodigious in using her coral sword, and is known to be able to fight effectively from land or underwater. She's also a great swimmer, able to swim very fast, and can hold her breath for long periods of time. She has shown proficient leadership abilities during the prime of her hunting career. She's extremely horrible at housekeeping, due to the majority of her time spent hunting.

**Appearance**

Hailing from Imuchakk, she has the body of a normal 15 year old women, despite her young age. She has a toned yet slim and feminine body with long blue hair tied by a blue bandanna holding a large piece of coral over her right eye, resembling a deer antler. Her blue hair is styled into a ponytail. She wears a furry shawl that covers her white tube top, covering her average chest. She also wears a furry loincloth that hides most of her legs. She's barefooted and wears furry shin guards.

**Stats  
****Quantity of Magoi: **2.5/5  
**Fighting Ability: **4/5  
**Physical Strength:** 5/5  
**Technique:** 3/5  
**Leadership Ability:** 3/5  
**Wisdom: **2.5/5

* * *

**A/N:** If you've read the latest chapter of Sinbad no Bouken (Side Manga of Magi), then you'd understand a bit of the traditions of the Imuchakk race. I made Amihiha to be the Child Prodigy, yet still a child. Ramses x Amihiha? Who knows? In the future, it could cause some problems due to their different sizes. As of now, I've made them have a sibling relationship similar to Kyosuke and Kirino... minus the incest.

I'm grateful a handful of ya Magi fans read this Fanfic. Let me know how you think, if you wish by leaving a review. Your support invigorates me to write.


	11. Chapter 8: Andras

**Ramses's View**

My name is Ramses Seth. I am the loyal servant of Armakan Amun-Ra, and I was sent on a mission to find the alien Metal Vessel user. By going in the dungeon, I could find him through his possible lust for more power leading him to me. Here I am with an Imuchakk huntress, Amihiha. This 10 year old is as tall as me and has proven to be a suitable partner, and possible Household. Through both of our strengths and compliance, we managed to go over many obstacles. From floating platforms, hordes of harpies, puzzles involving utilization of the wind, more winged beasts, and many deadly traps.

Now, here we are, facing a giant wolf, 2x the size of Amihiha, on a floating dome in the middle of the "sky". The wolf was dressed in a coat of jet black fur. His red eyes radiates like the many giant cats in Heliohapt during the night. His fangs seemed metallic, and shone like metal daggers. His claws were jagged and it seemed like his claws were made of the swords of Heliohapt. Both of these deadly blades were soaked in the blood of many challengers? Could it be that this dungeon was not summoned, but moved?

"Graaargh!" the wolf snarled.

An owl that was slightly smaller than the wolf descended from the skies, with a large double-edged sword gripped by its talons. The owl dropped down the sword on top of the wolf. The wolf quickly raised his head and gnawed on the handle of the sword. The owl dove toward me and before I could react, it grabbed me with its talons.

"Ramses!" Amihiha shouted.

I struggled to release myself from the owl's grip. The talons were powerful, and I could barely budge. I may be strong, but I'm not as strong as an Imuchakkan or a Fanalis. I felt really cold, especially due to how fast this owl is going. Why is he taking me to high up?

* * *

**Amihiha's View**

"Ramses!" I shouted as the bird took him high into the sky.

A snarl was heard from behind me. That wolf with the sword stared at me with hatred through those red eyes. The only way to move on was to fight this beast. I've hunted many beasts land and sea, so I guess this won't be a problem. I lugged my coral sword on my shoulder and charged at the giant wolf.

"Aaaaah!"

The beast turned his neck to the right and threw a powerful swing with the sword. I quickly blocked the sword using my coral sword. My sword is extremely durable, because it's a special coral that's found deep in the sea. Rametoto said that the more you dive deeper in the water, the pressure increases. Luckily for us Imuchakkans, we can dive into the bottom of an ocean floor more easier than normal humans, and the coral I found was in a deep ocean floor. I nearly died getting it, but luckily for me, Grandpa saved me. My sword is unlike most Imuchakk swords. Instead of having blunt ends on each hooks, the hooks had sharp thorns that pointed outward, resembling a thorny plant.

"Rrrrrrr!" Both of us struggled to keep our weapons held firm.

The wolf withdrew his blade quickly, but turned his sword. The unexpected swing's speed was fast, and I couldn't react in time. The flat part of the sword whacked my body, knocking me to his left side. I was hit by giant creatures before, and through multiple encounters, I could hold my ground from a strong blunt swing like that. The clashes of the blades continued to go on. The wolf's technique is like royal swordplay. I only used my weapon just to smash and kill my prey, but was a technique really necessary? In hunts, or battles, you don't know how they'll fight. Strength and power only mattered in our fights. This wolf was also strong, as well as disciplined in swordplay. His sword swings were quicker despite the weight of his blade, and all I could do was deflect those swings. My arms were getting tired throughout this war of stamina and I don't know if I can find an opening through the speed of his attacks. The wolf quickly shoved me with the handle of his blade, pushing me back. My bare feet scraped the ground beneath me, slowing down my knock back. Exhausted, I dropped on my knees, holding on my sword to keep me up. I can't beat this wolf. It's like he has 300 years of swordplay training and throughout those years, he kept on strengthening his strikes. Are dungeons really this cruel? He's no beast.

_Flashback_

_"Waah!" I wept._

_I was only 4 years old, and a giant killer walrus weakened me near my village. The killer walrus was extremely big, nearly as large as my grandpa. He had black skin with white spots above his eyes and four fangs that resembled sharp swords. I tried beating it on my own with my bare fists, but the walrus overpowered me. I kept on crying as the killer walrus slowly approached me._

_"Gurrya!"_

_My grandpa quickly entered the scene, punching the walrus with his gigantic fists. The walrus slid on the ice, but continued to hop toward its new opponent. Gramps was holding my weapon I left at home. It was too small for him, and it could barely cut. He raised my sword over his head, holding it only with two fingers and a thumb._

_*shing*_

_The arctic animal was sliced in half by grandpa, just by using my blunt sword. What was weird was that the sword was glowing yellow. How does he do it? Grandpa walked toward me and handed me my sword. My weeping was instantly shifted into a relieved and happy face._

_"That was cool right?"__ my grandpa said with a smile. His weird eye didn't make him scary, it made him look brave and cool._

_"Yeah! How did you slice the killer walrus down with my blunt sword?"_

_He stifled a short laugh and held my touched my blunt sword with his finger. The sword started glowing yellow._

_"It's called Magoi Manipulation, a technique I was taught by my old friend, Sin."_

_"Wow I want to learn more about it!"_

I remembered I learned how to use Magoi Manipulation. Gramps said I shouldn't use it alot due to my low Magoi capacity. I'm not so good with it because I only know how to entrust my Magoi into my weapon. I shouldn't have forgotten it from the start of this fight. I held my sword with both hands and focused my Magoi into my sword.

"I will kill you!" I shouted angrily, with my sword engulfed in my Magoi. My will to survive was entrusted into my sword. I shall use it to slice down my opponent.

My opponent reeled back his sword and swung his sword at me with powerful force. I swung my coral sword toward his blade with all I got. Both weapons clashed. My eyes were surprised from what this wolf could do. My sword couldn't budge through his sword. His sword... was coated in Magoi.

* * *

**Ramses's**** View**

The owl dropped me in a floating platform, separate from the battlefield Ami and the wolf are. The owl hovered a few meters above the ground and stared at me with those restless eyes. I brandished my sword from my scabbard and prepared for battle. I don't know if this is a test to see if I can fight by myself, or just a plot to make their job easier.

"Go!"

The owl glided toward me, wings spread out. The wingspan was large enough to cover a great amount of our battlefield. I quickly leapt over the giant bird, dodging the attack. It flew up into the sky and did a loop. It started to circle around up high, leaving me to wonder about its next move. He suddenly disappeared.

"Hoot!"

I looked to my right and saw the owl flying toward me at high speed. I rolled forward, dodging its gliding attack quickly. The owl appeared to my left, but on its feet. It swung at me with its wings. I jumped high to avoid the wing attack and hitched on to its back. My arms were long enough to strangle the owl's neck. The owl was strong enough to carry me and ascended into the air. I lunged my blade onto the back of the bird. The owl responded with a pained screech, shooting out a cyclone of his open beak? I kneed the bird in the back harshly, effectively winding it temporarily. The bird started to drop down, and I held on for my life by holding on to my sword that is still lodged in his back. I pulled out my sword from its back, but it was already too late. The bird recovered from his temporary paralysis and grabbed me with its talons. It did a barrel roll until I was the one on the bottom. He fired a powerful cyclone at me. The wind pushed me down with tremendous force. I started to shiver from the wind I was receiving through the falling speed. I could only look up as the giant owl was diving toward me. I slowly closed my eyes. It was over. After a few seconds of darkness, my eyes shot open from realization. I had another trick up my sleeve. My sword began to glow a yellow aura. I refuse to be defeated by this bird. Armakan wouldn't give up so easily like this. If he did, I wouldn't have been alive. I have to not give up. Giving up in a situation like this means death. During our trials in this dungeon, I've come to value Amihiha, my unexpected comrade as a true friend. Not someone you just hang out with because they entertain you, but because they accept you the way you are and are willing to protect them. Amihiha would take the initiative to show me a path.

_Moments prior to the current events_

_Once again, they encountered a mob of monsters. This time, there were packs of wolves. I got into fighting position, but a hand touched my shoulder. It was Ami's hand and she had a smile on her face. Even if I was exhausted from the last trial, I still had to fight._

_"I can handle this myself," she said confidently._

_"But I still have to fight, I don't want to be a burden to you," I replied coldly._

_"You need some rest, I want to protect you not only because you're at a dire state, but I want to show you how much I care about you," I nodded to what she said._

_"You're my friend, Ramses, please believe in me. Believe I can protect you when you need protecting,"_

_She faced the packs head on and rose out as victorious. I shouldn't worry too much about Amihiha. I had to believe in her will to help me no matter what._

Amihiha really is a true friend.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" I cried as the bird came closer. I put my sword over my head and prepared to clash with this demon bird.

* * *

**Amihiha's View**

Why can't I defeat him? My mouth started to drool out blood after my usage of Magoi Manipulation. I still haven't mastered it completely, and just one attack with it can leave me in a desperate situation. I was on one knee, holding onto my sword to keep me up.

There's someone in my mind. Someone I wanted to protect. Ramses. Ever since that pack of wolves attacked us, I took all of them on, hoping to protect my friend. That was good, but what's holding me back. Maybe I'm worried about Ramses. He may be weaker than me, but he's strong on his own. He's smart, tactical, and very calm. Why do I doubt him? I'm worried for him, but I also have to acknowledge his maturity. I can't always fight all his battles. He's a strong man too, and I can't always protect him. I remember what he said.

_"You don't always have to protect me because you're stronger. If I believe in you, then can you believe in me?"_

"No matter how much you strike against me..." I stood up slowly. The wolf snarled, gripping its sword tightly with its dagger fangs.

"No matter how much swordplay you know," I rested my sword on my shoulder, "Or Magoi Manipulation you're capable of,"

"I have to fight because..."

* * *

**Ramses's View  
**

"... I believe in Amihiha, and she believes in me!"

When it was close to me, I brutally dismembered the wing of the owl with a clean sword swing. I had a face of calm anger: my eyes were glaring, yet my mouth was closed. The blood spewing out from his wings painted my body with red. The bird crashed into the platform beneath me. It looked small from here, but it got bigger as I fell down. Dammit, I should have thought about how to land safely. The only possible savior was someone I've ventured with recently.

"Amihiha!" I shouted loudly.

I continued to fall down. I continued to shiver from the winds. I feel like I could freeze to death before my corpse explodes into the earth.

"Hey!" that girly voice.

"Huh?"

I was instantly caught in someone's arms. I looked to the face of my savior. The cute childish face on a teenage body. I know who that face belongs to. I smiled warmly at my savior.

"Amihiha," I said softly.

"Ramses," she had some tears on her eyes.

She landed on the ground safely. The blue haired girl didn't feel pain from that impact, shown through her continued smile. I hopped off of her and landed on the ground. I turned to her and looked at her eyes. She stared at me with gentle eyes too. I started to feel warm just from looking at her. I quickly embraced her, much to her surprise. She softly returned the hug. She may be toned, but she still has some natural feminine softness. My cold body wasn't a big obstacle to Amihiha thanks to her adaptation to an extremely cold environment.

"Thank you, Ami," I said gratefully.

"No, thank you," she replied.

We were both worn and tired. We weren't in any condition to battle. I looked in front of me and saw the giant wolf laying on the floor, dead from his own sword lodged into his back. I'm proud of her, and she might feel the same.

"Thank me?"

"Thank you for always believing in me," she said with her tears increasing.

"Why shouldn't I? We're friends right?" I said with a calm smile. She giggled shortly, but became silent afterward.

"The battle was hard, because I was always worried about you. I thought because I wanted to protect you, I thought you always needed protecting,"

"But I'm-"

"I know you're strong. You're also smart, deceptive, and have good judgement, it was because of this thought that made me have the will to fight again,"

"Before, I was skeptical about our friendship, but your devotion to me proves that you're a true friend of mine,"

We both showered each other in our tears of joy. We were glad that both of us were alright. These moments remind us about what true friendship is.

"Hoot! Hoot!"

"Awoooo!"

Both of us released our embraces and both of us saw the wolf and owl still alive. The owl and wolf stampeded toward us with all they have. Both of us gripped our weapons tightly. This may be our last stand. I still have enough Magoi to fight. I'll use all of it for the sake of protecting my friend, something she'd also do for me.

"I will use the last of my power to kill you!" I shouted at the wolf.

"Raaagh!" Amihiha shouted as she charged toward them, despite her dire state.

"Flash Infigar!" another female voice called out.

Two beams of light from out of nowhere engulfed the wolf, halting the Imuchakk huntress's siege. What remained was a dead wolf, burnt by the extreme radiance of the light beam. Both of us were wide eyed from the devastating power. The owl stampeded over the weak wolf's body, and continued to charge at both of us, like a desert cat running to its prey. This time, I charged toward it recklessly.

"Kahraba Saiqa!"

A black lightning bolt killed the bird, forcing me to stop my reckless charge. I looked closely. The dead giant bird was engulfed in smoke, but I don't think an actual thunderbolt struck it down, but someone who dived in, covered in that black electricity.

A man stood over the dead owl around my height stood on top of the dead bird victoriously. The heat of the electrified bird emanated smoke, obscuring the identity of our savior. I think his back was facing us, as he turned his head to the right, looking at both of us. The smoke cleared, revealing a man around my height with a black tunic and a white robe. He wore peculiar leggings and footwear. He held two otherworldly swords, with his arms being covered in snake-like scales. His messy hair was held back by bandages. His eyes shone with a bright green, giving him the feeling of an irregular human.

"That's a pretty neat Djinn Weapon," the lady magician complimented

A lady hovered down beside him, riding on a staff that seemed to have Heliohapt origins. She wore a white toga with short leggings underneath. She also wore a black sleeveless shirt underneath the top part of her robe. She had a curvy body and beautiful blonde hair with blue eyes partially hidden behind her blonde locks.

"You've gotta admit, black lightning is pretty badass,"

Both of them looked at us with confident smiles. The wind blew on the man's loose bandage and garb, and the women's hair, giving them a heroic aura, despite the dark power that man with the Metal Vessel utilizes.

"This man... this women..."Ami commented.

"are not of this world," I was still wide-eyed from their display of power.

Amihiha looked at the young man.

"You are..." Amihiha said, "the alien King Vessel,"

He chuckled at Amihiha's comment casually. This man seems suspicious.

"So what if I am?"

* * *

**Franklin's View**

Huh? So two people are already here. As much as I want the Djinn, these people don't look that greedy. Mister messy hair seems calm, strong, and smart, while the tall blue haired girl seems strong willed, optimistic, and positive. I walked toward them, and they responded by drawing their weapons. I withdrew my weapon and put out both hands.

"Relax, relax, I have no intention of killing you,"

"Now that I've found you... tell me everything," the girl said in-between pants.

"Everything?" I responded, raising a brow.

"Why are you here?"

I looked at the gate behind them and nodded.

"I was here to conquer this dungeon and claim this Djinn..."

The tip of the Egyptian man's sword was instantly a few centimetres close to my face. Despite my zombie state, I was still horrified by the sudden action. I think I didn't answer her question.

"You'll have to go through us if you want it," he said sternly

I put my hand on his sword and signaled him to lower his sword by pushing it down softly.

"You don't seem like a bad man..." I responded,"I don't wish to fight right now. I'm Franklin Steinherz, and my friend is Emiline Lazarus. Can you please introduce us?"

He sheathed his blade back into his scabbard and crossed his arms.

"I am Ramses Seth, loyal servant to the King of Heliohapt, Armakan Amun-Ra,"

The tall blue haired girl, despite her status, put her weapon on her shoulder and put a fist on her right breast. She smiled with friendliness, even in her dire state.

"I'm Amihiha, granddaughter of Rametoto, Chief of Imuchakk,"

I nodded in confirmation. They didn't seem malicious and seemed more modest and... human.

"Okay, can we make a deal? I'm not trying to be shady here, but we saved you, so can you repay us with some of the treasures in the treasure room?"

Ramses was skeptical, but Ami nodded with fervor.

"Sure, sure!" she said happily. Ramses wasn't as happy.

"Don't you make the Djinn part of the treasures," the Egyptian... er Heliohaptan? said coldly.

"I don't think a Djinn would want a greedy king. I came here just for more power, but I sense a much more stronger and rational resolve from you."

I should really think before I act. I don't think another Djinn would want me, who's still inexperienced with a Djinn, to be their king if I haven't mastered Djinn utilization. Besides, one is good enough in my current situation. Also, if I didn't go to this dungeon, then maybe Ramses and Amihiha might have died if we weren't there to save them.

"Oh and Amihiha, I'll tell you some parts of our world later. I promise,"

She nodded, confirming her reception.

Ramses responded to my comment with a genuine and grateful smile. All four of us stood in front of the giant gate. The lock had the same symbol I have on my scissors, marking it as Djinn property. Ramses shouted to the door.

"Open Sesame!"

Both Emiline and I opened our mouths in surprise. Both of us uttered "Huh?". If this were some cheap anime or manga, we'd be in super deformed states, with open square mouths and very comedic looking eyes expressing surprise. I mean, Open Sesame? I feel like I'm in that Bugs Bunny cartoon about the treasure hidden behind some rocky wall in the middle of the desert.

"Well, grandpa said that when he was inside Forneus," Amihiha said with her usual smile.

"I'm guessing Forneus is a dungeon and a Djinn?" Emiline said. Because Forneus sounds like something...dirty.

"Yep!" she replied with her hands on her hips. A sigh left both of us modern Earth humans's mouths.

The door was open and the room greeted us with various artifacts scattered around in a ring formation, leaving the middle vacant. Strangely, these treasures were all covered in some form of stone. Is this some sort of test? The only object in the middle could be the Djinn.

Emiline's staff shone a bright light, much to her surprise. Usually when she does magic, she has a strong willed voice and a stern face, but a face of confusion and a "huh?" made it seem like the staff was living. A small beam of light hit the artifact in the middle of the room. It was shaped like an oil lamp, the one Aladdin (the one in the animated film) used to summon Genie. The lamp's spout shone a bright light and erupted a large blue smoke. The stony treasures around us revealed their wealth by becoming gold. The blue smoke started to form into a creature. Wait... now creatures?

It was a large blue man with a muscular build, wearing a short sleeveless vest adorn with feathers by the collar and "sleeves". He had three necklaces and each arm had a golden bracelet. His muscly chest is painted with a tattoo that shapes a horned owls eyes, with the "eyebrows" going over his... I don't want to say it. He tied a white garment around his waist with feathery feathery tassets guarding the side of his thighs. The loose garment covered his furry shorts, representing bird legs. He had shoulder length hair that was mostly flowing downward, with his bangs being long enough to cover an eye. On his back, two giant pair of wings were spread out. Like Orobas, he too had sharp and pointed nails. A dark blue wolf about half of his size accompanied him.

"I am the Djinn of Order and Deception, Andras."

Holy geez he's huge. He's taking up the majority of the room with just his size alone. Plus that wolf is really taking up the other majority, leaving my party in an extremely tight spot. He quickly shrunk to a more respectable size, though he was still bigger than us. He eyed all four of us, deciding who should be his master. He eyed at Emiline and put up a smile. Emiline saw his suggestive gaze and glared back at him with a crimson face.

"What are you looking at?" she shouted.

"I'm looking at you, Magi,"

"I'm a Magi?! How am I one?" she asked Andras.

Andras shrunk slightly and moved closer to Emiline. She withdrew her arms to her chest to prevent any perverted action. I really don't think Andras would be perverted to the ones who summon them. But I'm still skeptical toward his action, with him being the Djinn of Order and Deception. Speaking of which, it sounds like two things politicians do.

"You're current body and soul that you own belong to you, but you were reincarnated from the previous Magi in your realm, I forgot who, but I remember a certain friend of mine knew."

He grew larger again and sat down with crossed legs. He signaled his wolf to come to him and he whispered in his ear, much to our confusion. And also, he rhymed, much to my discomfort.

"Now my wolf shall sniff out who's my King Candidate."

The wolf went to Amihiha and sniffed her head. She giggled from the tickling of the wolves breathing. The canine moved on, leaving a still jubilant Amihiha. She seemed to be King Material, but it's the Djinn's choice. The wolf sniffed at me, its response was a head shake. The wolf turned to Ramses and sniffed him. The wolf started panting like a dog, possibly signifying happiness and approval. Ramses put out his hand and the wolf inched his head closer to him, allowing him to be petted. Andras let out a friendly chuckle from the wolf's choice.

"Of course it was you, Ramses Seth," he said happily,"Come here, boy,"

The wolf walked back to his master and the owl-like man pet the wolf's head. Andras began:

"I shall start with why I didn't choose both of you." he said to both me and Amihiha. He started with the blue hair girl.

"Amihiha, you are truly destined to become a King Vessel because of your will and optimism, but you're reliance on your brute strength makes it hard to handle my power."

The girl nodded without a tear or a sigh.

"Franklin, you may be moral, have a larger amount of Magoi than your other friends minus Emiline, and possess good vision and judgement, but you're poor level of Magoi Manipulation and beginner level of mastery over your Djinn is not enough to handle two Djinns. I'm sorry. But do not fret, you have potential to wield more than one Djinn if you continue to train."

His last sentence cheered me up, and he's right. I can't handle one Djinn alone, and I have yet to achieve mastery over it, via mastery of Djinn Equip. He rolled his eyes before saying one last thing about me.

"Also, I'm very skeptical about Orobas,"

My scissors shone and revealed a small version of my Djinn.

"Hey!" my Djinn shouted.

He quickly retreated afterward, much to our confusion.

"Ramses, you are a quick learner, you are nimble, you're strong in both willpower and strength, and you have great judgement and strong leadership prowess. You're mastery over Magoi Manipulation is above average compared to the other two non-magicians, making my powers more flexible. Accept my benediction, King Ramses."

Andras and his wolf companion transformed into a large tornado that shot itself into Ramses's sheathed sword. The wind was harmless to all of us, but the powerful wind still forced us to cover our eyes from the dust that could go in our eyes. And with the gust clearing up, a new King Vessel's journey has begun.

* * *

All four of us were resting on one of the many bags of treasure that surrounded us. As promised, Ramses agreed to share half of the treasure with us, but not without asking us why. I told them our story in Orobas, and he quickly understood. Ramses was half-asleep, while Amihiha was fully asleep due to a large usage of Magoi. Emiline began to speak.

"So if I really am a Magi, then I'm guessing I have to choose my King Candidates," she widened her eyes as if she realized something,"But I don't know how to raise a dungeon!"

She started to weep childishly. I held her by her shoulders and started shaking her, telling her to calm down. Ramses and Amihiha both laughed at what we were doing, much to our annoyance.

"Geez, just because you can raise a dungeon, doesn't mean the conqueror of the dungeon is automatically your King's Candidate..."

"Unless the Magi shows the potential Vessel to the dungeon," Ami added with a sleepy voice.

She stopped weeping and she looked at me. I added to what they were saying.

"I'm guessing your candidate choices are all up to you," I said with a smile. She smiled back at me genuinely.

"I'm sure as heck Ramses is going to be my King Candidate," she said proudly. The egy...er Heliohaptan King Vessel smiled to her comment and fell asleep.

"But not you!" she said with a cute frown.

I nodded and looked away from her with a content smile.

"Okay."

I heard her put her hand on her face and was now in the angry phase of the Tsundere.

"I-Idiot! I was joking!" she shouted at me, much to my strange amusement,"B-b-But it's not because I like you,"

I took a deep breath and sighed happily. I know she would make me her King Vessel because of our journey in Orobas. But since she's a Magi, what's going to happen to us next?

"Hey Emiline," I looked up into space. The stars and endless blue dark blue expanse were a truly marvelous sight. Ever since these 2 months, I haven't thought about my computer. From all these events, I didn't need to isolate myself in my room and look at a screen the whole day. I've changed a lot during my time here in the world Solomon created. I'm stronger, more responsible, more social, and I noticed that I'm not as cold as I was at Earth.

"Yeah?"she replied casually.

"Do you feel like this is the end of our journey?" I said, still gazing at the beautiful stars.

"No. We may have conquered a dungeon, but I still want to explore this world, and learn more magic,"

"Yeah, I still have a lot to learn,"

She nodded with a silent "yes,". She spoke again shortly.

"Do you miss home?" she asked me.

Memories of my time with parents and brothers started to surge through like a broken dam. It's been two months, and I was only focused on the present. I nearly forgot about my parents and brothers and that act felt shameful. I started to silently shed tears from my memories. Those tears answered her question.

"Oh, I guess I do too," I heard her. I looked at her and she too started to cry.

"I miss my father, my friends, my ordinary life," she cried a bit louder,"I loved reality, but I threw it all away, just for the sake of my fantasy,"

Emiline quickly moved to me and hugged my right arm, causing me to blush. She shivered a bit from touching me, possibly because of my lack of body heat in my zombie body. She continued to weep on my arm.

"The thought of home just really wants me to return to reality," she cried. I put a my free hand on her head, causing her to detach her face from my arm, revealing a pink shade on her face.

"...As much as I miss my old life, we still have to move forward. My brothers have died and their souls are now fused with me. Hell, I can't return to a normal life because my brother, who's a Magi, might have destroyed home and possibly killed my parents. He's probably sitting on his own throne in Vancouver right now."

"But-but, I still want to go home," she sobbed.

"It's still our home, but it's just not the same,"I said sternly. I shuffled through my pocket and found my Metal Vessel: a Scissor.

"Show me your staff,"

She complied, grabbing her staff and holding it nearby me. I put my scissors by the curved part of her staff.

"Look at these, your staff, and my Metal Vessel. We have power, Emiline, and we're currently trying to get accustomed to this world's wonders and terrors. We must go through them to become stronger, so we can stop Theo and his possible tyranny."

I looked at the sleeping Heliohaptan with the sleeping Imuchakkan. She looked at what I was looking too.

"You see that? That man is a King Vessel, and Theo is a Magi, so he could be creating Dungeons in our world and gathering as much King Vessels to prepare for our insurrection,"

Emiline's frown turned into a short, yet calm smile, which also infected me to smile too.

"We must gather as much help as possible in this world, and we must grow strong too." she stood up and held my hand. Much to my surprise, she pulled me toward the edge of the floating platform that faced the world.

"This world has many Vessels and people that can help us."

We turned to each other and she held both of my hands with fervor and adventure.

"This is our adventure."

We both looked at Old Earth. It didn't look too different from our Earth at this point, but we know that it's extremely different from up close. Metal Vessels, bizarre animals and human races, historic empires with different names, magicians, Magis. I let go of her soft hands and grabbed my scissors.

"Kahraba Saiqa!"

The two scissor blades separated from each other, forming two giant scissor blades. The handle became scaly and the guard of each scissor blades have become part of the bladed parts. It was like I was carrying two sickles, but the other curved end was straightened. My forearms have become scaly from mere contact of the blade and Orobas's signature black lightning surged through my arms and danced around my blades. I put the two blades together to form a giant scissor, and pointed toward the world. She pointed her staff at the world too.

"This is our destiny." she finished.

I was dumbfounded by her newfound will. Her smile was cute and filled with hope. My face was initially surprised, but her smile and what she said caused me to smile with her once again. It was infectious like the Black Plague (I really hope we don't live long enough to face it). A burst of Rukh started to fly around us. The rukh also danced upon the sleeping Ramses and Amihiha. Both of us smiled from the radiance and joy the Rukh emanated. The rukh started to fly toward the world, resembling some sort of guidance. We will seek help from this world and find a way to return back to Vancouver and prevent Theo's possible tyranny from spreading across the world. I smiled and looked at the world. Then I said to myself:

"This is what they call Rukh's guidance."

* * *

**Sinbad's throne room**

"Your highness!" Yamuraiha said, running down the hall with the Eye of Rukh in her hand. The King of Sindria stood up and ran to the bombshell magician.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Titus wished for an audience with you," she showed the high King of the Seven Seas the Eye of Rukh, revealing a content Titus.

"Sinbad, Sinbad! There was a dungeon in Remana that was summoned a week ago, and now the agents from Imuchakk and Heliohapt have returned safely,"

He put up a confident smile and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad they're safe, did they find the alien King Vessel?"

Titus nodded.

"But it seems that they've befriended him and they say that he told them some parts of there world. They're not from Alma Torran,"

The King of the Seven Seas nodded confidently to the Magi's answer.

"But what we learned was..."

* * *

**Kouen's throne room. A days after Titus's report.**

A red haired man clad in royal clothing sat down on his throne lazily, contemplating on the future situation. His clothes hid a harshly disciplined body, and he wore a spaulder on his right shoulder that resembles a lion. His Djinn, Agares resides in his shoulder armor. On his left side of the throne rests his sheathed sword, being elevated by a stand. Inside the sword resided Astaroth, the Djinn of White Flames. The tassel contains the beautiful wind Djinn, Phenex. Two of his brothers were before him. A man with a red ponytail and dry skin dressed in baggy robes, and a younger man with pink hair, clad in a skimpy white sleeveless Chinese shirt and baggy white shorts, giving him a rather suggestive and androgynous appearance.

"Our clairvoyant magicians say that the Reim Empire was visited by an alien King Vessel," Koumei, the dry skinned tactician said to Kouen, the prominent general of the Kou Army, as well as the strongest Metal Vessel user out of all the others in Kou.

"Alien Metal Vessel?" a smile crept up on his face.

"Also it was rumored that another Magi from the same alien's world has also appeared." the androgynous man, Kouha said.

This triggered his crazy smile as he stood up from his seat. He performed a mid air chop to the side to signal something. The soldiers were slightly scared from his scary smile. Kouha and Koumei were the only ones who weren't scared of his slasher smile, due to the fact that they grew up with him. Kouen thinks that they could be from that world. The world of Solomon: Alma Torran.

"The Summit will have to be on hold, I must learn more about these...aliens. Where are they?"

* * *

**Gyokuen's Throne Room Same day**

The beautiful yet malicious, Gyokuen Ren was sitting idly on the throne of the former Kou Emperor. Being in this position provided her the protection she needed, preventing exploits of her true identity. A man with a veil covering his face approached the Witch of the Kou Empire.

"Empress Gyokuen, the Magi from the other world has been revealed to be in our world," he announced solemnly.

The witch chuckled to herself. She grabbed her staff and conjured an image of the young 14 year old Magi: Theo.

"I knew this day would come. We haven't seen the whole world yet, but, now that this boy is the only Magi confirmed in this world to be like Judar and I. He will conquer the world with his iron fist and give birth to many Black Rukh at our disposal,"

"But lady, we have a problem..."

* * *

**Modern World: Vancouver**

The world remained the same. What Franklin assumed was Theo's Square one to tyranny was Vancouver, and it remained untouched by magic or widespread chaos (magic hit the abandoned basement, turning it into one of the first dungeons in Modern Earth). No tyranny, no destruction, no chaos. It was still the same. Theo, one of the Magis of this world stood on top of Harbor Centre, a skyscraper that towers most of the buildings in downtown.

He was a bit shorter than Franklin by a few inches. His nose length hair was covered by a black beanie and his bangs wriggled out of the beanie. He wore a black zipped hoodie with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans with black sneakers. Because he was young, he didn't have a mature tone like Franklin's.

The sky was black, enshrouded by the night sky and partially lighted by the stars and the moon. The wind was nothing to him thanks to his Borg, so he was warm underneath the safety of his own shield. Theo looked at a picture of his family. He had a partially sad face of regret for his actions. He only wanted to make Franklin miserable due to jealousy and pure joy for some reason. He always hid behind his own lies, believing that Franklin would never go through it with his own sense of logic. Now that he had secretly finished his magician training by a mysterious magician, he finally took vengeance, but was it worth it? Was it worth his other brethren too? He felt someone's presence ruin his moment.

"Hello again, young Magi,"

He looked at the man behind him with a face of disgust and coldness.

"What do you want this time..."

The woman is a young adult and had a rather curvy yet slightly chubby body. Her arms and legs were slender with a little hint of chubbiness and her hair was chin length and dyed a bright blue. She wore a short skirt dress with red and white checkers. She held a staff with a metal star in the end. By her side was her husband and King Vessel, May.

He was slightly shorter than her wife, but had a more slender and toned body, shown through his clothing. He donned a black fedora with a purple plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black vest over it. He also wore blue skinny jeans and yellow sneakers. His Metal Vessel is a katana that rests on his left waist, hidden in a black scabbard. He has a short mustache and a small goatee and he put up a confident smile on his face.

"Holly. May."

* * *

**A/N: The End! Nope. Just the end of the Andras Arc: the Arc where the four heroes meet each other and unite. The true adventure will begin after this. So, a new Magi introduced, and a new Magi discovered. So how did Titus not realize she's a Magi earlier? How did Andras know Emiline was a Magi, while Titus didn't? Did Emiline's father know she was a Magi all along? What is Theo doing right now? What will Kouen do now that word spread about the aliens? What will Sinbad and the Seven Seas Alliance do in this situation? Will Emiline and Franklin find a way back home? Who is May and Holly and when did they learn about Magis and King Candidates? How does Gyokuen know about the other world?**

**I have to admit, it was a pretty long chapter. I'm surprised that I could make chapters this fast. I'm proud of this Fanfiction and I'm also proud of a bunch of you Magi fans reading this. Your views (and reviews if you wish) inspire me to write.**

**Oh and speaking of which, Franklin's Djinn Equip wasn't inspired or copied from Ryuko Matoi's Scissor sword from Kill la Kill. I've been thinking about what cool and unusual bladed tool or weapon comes from the modern world. As I was reading the Magi manga, I spun my brother's pair of scissors and started to get the idea of using a scissor weapon. Before I started this Fanfic, I already knew what Franklin's weapon was going to be, and I didn't even know Kill la Kill existed that time.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Edit: Replaced Rabahaq with Kahraba(Arabic for electricity)**


	12. Chapter 9: Team FEAR

**Franklin's View**

So right after we cleared Andras, we found ourselves at the bottom of a crater, with all our treasures. It was night time, and I saw a large circle of Reim soldiers watching us. They were only observing, holding back their weapons. Titus was levitating among the crowd, with Mu, and the other two King Vessels right underneath him. Titus had a smile on his face.

"It's been a week, Frank. What took you so long?" he said. What?! But my journey inside there lasted a few hours. He eyed the Imuchakkan and Heliohaptan, retaining his smile.

"Ramses, Amihiha, have you learned anything about Franklin's home?"

They all shook their heads. I raised my brow. Were they suppose to interrogate me?

"Wait, what's going on? Are they trying to apprehend me?"

The blonde Magi shook his head.

"I had a talk with Sinbad, King of Sindria. We've been secretly talking to each other, and ever since you came here, he wanted to know about your whereabouts,"

"So are you saying I was suspicious from the start?"I replied.

"You seemed to have been holding back something, I didn't want to intrude your business, and you seemed disinterested in interacting with me, so I had to accept your choices."

You know, after all these months, I barely talked with Titus about my past. It's because my world is there possible future, and if I tell them about my world, then some time screw up will happen. Maybe the modern world may not come thanks to magic and these... Metal Vessels. I still retained my shyness.

"So, why send two people from other nations?"

"Sinbad had to prepare for a summit with Kouen Ren, the army general of the Kou Empire. He gave orders to the Seven Sea Alliance to send an agent if they wished. Everyone but Heliohapt and Imuchakk denied."

He flew right on the center of the crater, where the four teens were.

"They all respectfully denied, due to the possibility of an agent from Al-Thamen, an evil organization bent on this world's destruction. Heliohapt and Imuchakk were more curious and their agents were willing to take the risks."

The teen, Ramses nodded, and the child-like teen nodded too.

"Ever since he and his friend from the alien world saved us, we confirmed they are friends," the optimistic girl said.

"This man is moral and believable. I trust him." Ramses simply said.

The blonde Magi nodded in confirmation.

"Can we please speak with our masters?" Ramses asked the Magi.

"If you say so, agents of the King Vessels,"

He turned away from us and raised his staff. His staff shone with a bright light. Two screens projected in front of him. A man with an Anubis head appeared on one screen, and a lady with the same blue hair as Amihiha, appeared on the other screen.

"Greetings Magi," they both said.

"Greetings, may I speak to your respective kings?" the blonde Magi asked.

They both nodded.

"Understood."

The screen with the Anubis-head man showed a vast hallway with Egyptian themed decorations. The other screen showed a snowy background with many tents. I'm guessing Imuchakkans are a hybrid of Eskimos and Mohawks. The Heliohapt screen now showed a young man with spiky white hair and closed eyes. He had a large cobra wrapping around his neck like a scarf. The second showed a gigantic blue haired man; the epitome of manliness. His face was coated by an epic beard, his body painted with many scars, and his different eyes: one normal, and one large and dilated. This man seemed scary, yet also seemed joyful albeit brash.

"So this is the alien?" The Heliohapt King questioned as he somewhat observed me through those shut eyes.

"Is that blonde hair girl affiliated with that alien?" the Imuchakk chief commented.

I stepped up to the front of the screens with a serious face. They both put up their guard through serious faces.

"Hello, I'm Franklin Steinherz, I wish to only reveal that I have no connection with this evil organization known as Al-Thamen. May I know your names?"

The King Vessel of Imuchakk laughed joyfully as if he was Santa Clause.

"I like ya kid. Ya don't seem like a bad guy, judging from your lack of Black Rukh." Black Rukh? Guessing that's the foil to the White Rukh."I'm Rametoto, Chief of Imuchakk.

The King of Heliohapt nodded calmly with a calm smile. He still closed his eyes.

"I am Armakan Amun-Ra, King of Heliohapt. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

I scratched my head with my left hand, wondering what to say next.

"So, do you expect me to tell you about my world?" I said lazily.

Armakan shook his head.

"No, not yet. I expect my agent to say something. We need witnesses."

My three other companions walked up to the screen. They all looked at both of the screens. Rametoto smiled with his teeth showing.

"I'm guessing ya befriended these guys, granddaughter of mine." Rametoto said with a smile.

"Yes, and I know for sure they are good people. No Black Rukh, no Al Thamen's agenda, and they saved us during our Dungeon crawling."

Ramses agreed with her through a nod and putting his hand on her shoulder, causing her to giggle lightly.

"So, Ramses, were you chosen?" Armakan asked his agent.

The Heliohaptan teen responded with a slow unsheathing of his sword. He showed him the sign on his blade, confirming his success. Armakan smiled calmly and put up a thumbs up.

"I knew you weren't Household material. I sensed something more powerful during our time together."

Rametoto looked at Amihiha with the same smile.

"Guessing you're a Household Member of mine?" Rametoto asked. She shook her head.

"I'm actually King Vessel material," she patted her left breast with her right hand, holding her coral sword with her left, backhand style,"I'll find my Djinn someday,"

Rametoto closed his mouth, but still smiled.

"That lady seems suspicious...like you initially," Amun-Ra pointed at Emiline. She was wide-eyed from his pointing.

Amihiha blurted out first:

"She's a Magi too!"

Everyone gasped, surprised at the revelation. According to Mu, there were only suppose to be three Magi in this world. The Aladdin kid is also a Magi, meaning there are four. So is it possible that Emiline could have been one of the three Magi in my world. If there was a fourth Magi in this world, then maybe that Magi might have came from another world, but not our modern Earth. Theo is also a Magi, but who's the third one in my world?

"Mu, can you check around her body for clues of a Magoi Reverse Tool?" Titus had to focus his magic to keep the broadcast intact, so he needed one of his King Vessels to volunteer to do what he does.

Mu approached Emiline's smaller body. He looked sternly at her upper body, much to her embarrassment. He quickly put a finger on her left breast, covered by the white toga. The blonde, female Magi took a peek and was surprised at the sight. I didn't want to look, mostly because it's on her breast. Not that I'm being Virgin Man 2.0 or something, but I'm not that big of an opportunist. She grabbed a circular gem from her left breast. Assuming from her facial expression, she never saw it coming. Suddenly, a burst of Rukh started to fly toward her, proving to the Reim army, Armakan, and Rametoto that she really was a Magi: The Magician of Creation, adored by the Rukh.

"Even if I am the Magi, I still can't tell you about our world. It's too risky to tell you, because it can cause serious temporal paradoxes."

Some soldiers were curious and started to ask questions among each other. Dammit Amihiha. I glared at her, causing her to flinch nervously.

"...Sorry,"she said nervously.

The male blonde Magi concurred.

"We should really put down these questions. After all, this will only cause us to have serious headaches from the incomprehensible logic of temporal paradoxes."

If this was really an anime or a manga, then Titus would have swirly eyes. No, not just Titus, all of us, including the shuteye Amun-Ra. Temporal Paradoxes just break logic with head aching results.

"But..." I called out.

"My world also has Magis, magicians, and Metal Vessels. Titus once explained that my Djinn, Orobas wasn't summoned yet in this world. I can't tell you what my world looks like, because of the possible temporal paradoxes. But if this isn't our world in the past, then we must have been guided by the Rukh to come here. My world is in a possible crisis because of the recent discovery of Magis, magicians, and Metal Vessels, because I think a Magi has been adored by the Black Rukh, and our appearance here in this world may have a purpose behind it all: To grow stronger while also avoiding the evil Magi bent on killing us, as well as finding help until we find a way back into our world."

They were wide-eyed from my speech. Armakan still kept a stern face, as well as the Imuchakk chief. Titus smiled and nodded to what I said. Mu, retained his smile, Ignatius smiled silently whilst closing his eyes, and Nerva crossed his arms and looked away.

"Very well," the Heliohaptan king said,"If you wish to grow stronger and find more comrades, then..."

He turned to Ramses.

"Ramses, I hereby relinquish you of your status as my agent," the king said with a smile, much to the surprise of Ramses,"You are a King Vessel now, and even if it's okay to ask help from fellow kings, you don't need me to teach you. The kind of king you'll be is all up to you,"

Armakan opened one eye, as if he was winking.

"Franklin, if you're world is truly in crisis, then I will help you however I can. As of now, I can't help you until I and the rest of the Seven Seas Alliance witnesses your crisis and all agree. Goodbye."

He closed his eye and ended the transmission. Only Rametoto was left.

"Amihiha, you said you were King Vessel material, right? You are free to follow Franklin and Emiline on their journey to become stronger. And as for you, Franklin, I will do the same thing as Armakan, but as of now, we await to see your world." With that, Rametoto smiled once more and ended his transmission.

* * *

**A few hours later**

I retreated back into my Inn and I sat down on a chair and had a piece of paper on my desk. I started to doodle down a series of drawings, based on my experience here in this world. I thought it would be cool if all four of us would have our own emblems, so I started to doodle a bunch of emblems. My emblem had to involve scissors and something that resembled the dead. I decided to draw a skull with an open scissor underneath, resembling the skull and crossbones/Jolly Roger. I would call myself the "Undead Marauder" if I became some sort of pirate. Now it was time for Emiline's emblem. Since she was a light mage, I think I might associate it with Christian elements like the Cross. So I drew a hybrid of her staff and a cross with an eye in the end. For Ramses, I'm guessing he might be wind-themed, judging by his Djinn, I drew his sword with the eight-pointed star on the middle of the guard of the blade, with wings being its guard, resembling his affinity with the wind. For Amihiha, maybe she might get a Water themed Djinn. So I drew a water drop with a cut out of her sword in a simplified shape and the circle on the middle of the sword. I felt like I was a superhero, so I think I had to have an insignia for people, civilian to villains alike to remember.

Emiline visited me, holding a cup of grape juice on her left hand. She was curious as to why I sat down on my desk, alone, with a piece of paper. She was already curious due to my questionable position.

"Hey Franklin, what are you doing?" she asked.

I looked behind me and saw Emiline, with a curious face. I immediately grabbed my paper and hid it in my arms. She might disapprove me and treat me as childish.

"I'd say nothing, but it's something that's none of your business." I said nervously.

She smirked smugly and bent down to put her head on the same level as mine.

"Are you some sort of perverted artist?" she said with a teasing voice. My face glowed red.

"Your Rukh is pink with embarrassment. Are you hiding something?"

Curse her Magi ability to see Rukh.I tried to run away, but she already put me in a telekinetic grip and left me hanging in the air. Damn magicians. I tried to struggle, but realized my susceptibility to magic. She grabbed the paper and looked at my sketches. I was so embarrassed. She giggled from the sight of my drawings.

"You sure are an artist aren't you?"

"What?"

My embarrassed face shifted into a more skeptical one. Is she complimenting my work?

"The skull and scissors totally blends in with you. I think the staff with the cross actually connects well with my magic, though I stopped going to church when I was younger."

If you ask me, I'm kind of religious. I'm not Catholic, I'm a Christian. BIG difference.

"Ramses's emblem seems fitting, with the wing on the guards of the sword. Amihiha may need some work, as it seems to simple."

She released her telekinetic grip on me, dropping me to the ground. She walked toward me and pet me on the head, like a dog owner with her dog.

"I like this idea of emblems, as if we're superheros or something."

I got up on my feet and put a finger on my chin.

"What will Ramses and Amihiha think of it?"

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Today, we were inside a caravan going to a harbor near Parthivia to take a ship to Sindria. According to Titus, he received a message from Sinbad about the delayed Summit. He invited all four of us to Sindria, also known as the City of Dreams. But before we went, Emiline actually spread the idea of emblems to the other two. They were both delighted in it, though I changed Amihiha's emblem a bit. I made it into her sword pointing down diagonally, blending in with an ocean wave.

This time, I replaced my black shirt and white sash with a white tunic and a black and green cape I received from Ignatius during Djinn training. It's black on the back and green on the inside. The cape wraps around my neck and my left arm, covering the upper bicep. My cape is held by my insignia, my self-proclaimed Skull and Cross Shears. The brooch was green. I took off my bandage, letting my wild medium-length hair run free. Silly me, the bullet wound already healed. Or did it merge with me?

Emiline is now clad in a white stola, with her black undershirt peeking out. The skirt of her dress is a bit shorter, and there's a split in the middle of the skirt on the area between her legs. She has her black short shorts hiding underneath to prevent embarrassing situations. She still kept her white sneakers on. A short shawl wraps around her neck, held by the emblem I have planned out for her: the Cross Staff.

Both Amihiha and Ramses retained their respective outfits. I didn't mind. But they still wore their respective brooches. Ramses wore his emblem, the winged curved sword, on the thin part of his toga. Amihiha wore her brooch, the wave coral sword, on the center of her fur shawl.

"Hey, Franklin if you can't tell everyone more about your world, can you tell us?" Ramses asked with a curious smile. Amihiha put clenched both of her fists and put them right in front of her chests.

"I really want to know, because we're all friends, right?" she said optimistically.

Friends. I barely had any friends in my world. What kind of interesting stories can I tell them? I should really stop living in the past. That was kind of a paradox, considering how I come from a world that is basically in their future. But even if I wasn't the most popular guy on the block, I still had a small group of friends. Speaking of which, throughout this journey, Mu was my friend, as well as Titus, Marga, Rohroh, Myron, Ignatius, Shambal, Toto, the Yambala Gladiators and even some of the contenders I faced. I put out Nerva, because he looked down upon me. Go ahead and be haughty, because you can't even Djinn Equip. It doesn't mean I hate him, just show disinterest toward him.

"Franklin, even if we tell them, we might cause a possible temporal paradox." Emiline warned with a grumble.

I shook my head.

"This might be an alternate world. I mean, we have stayed here for a few months, and I don't feel any different."

I sighed.

"Remember this isn't the past our world had. Romulus found the Empire in our world, but in here, Remus did instead."

"... I guess." she said softly.

"But it still might ruin the future if we tell them about our modern stuff!" she shouted, causing me to back away from her in fear.

I looked at Ramses. He was calmly calculating the situation, or in this case, the fight.

"How about this? To prevent a possible change in our timeline depending on your actions, and since we're friends, we should all just keep our conversations only known to ourselves. Therefore..."

"No one will spread around the ideas and concepts of our world to others." Emiline finished.

"You know what, screw that." I interrupted them.

They all looked at me, skeptical about my comment.

"This is their future, it's their choice whether to believe it or not."

Ami nodded to my comment, completely agreeing to it.

"You know you're right! It's not like people will automatically believe you."

Ramses nodded with the same calmness as Armakan.

"Yeah, you're right. People have conscience."

I let out a short chuckle to myself.

"Maybe you shouldn't jump t-"

A staff bonked me in the head. Emiline sure was pissed off at my speech.

"Don't get cocky, you dense faggot!" she blurted out.

"Geez, you're as bad as Miley now," I commented while rubbing my head. I earned another whack on the head with her staff.

"Who's Miley?" Amihiha asked.

Both me and Emiline stared at her with scary and stern eyes.

"You will never learn about her," we both said with scary eyes," nor be curious about her, okay?!"

She was still childish, so she was still scared of elders. She timidly nodded. Ramses spoke up.

"Mind you tell-"

He didn't finish. Our evil glares already shut him up. No one in this world must know how bad Miley is! Speaking of which, I'm being a bit of a hypocrite.

"You know you're kind of a hypocrite, Franklin," Ramses said.

"I know I was, but we should shut up about Miley."

Emiline sighed.

"Fine."

"Well, the transportation in my world is advanced compared to yours," I said, now holding nothing back.

He nodded.

"Pray tell, Franklin."

I talked to him about cars. I only told him that it runs on electricity and oil, making it move without the assistance of horses. We kept it hushed so the cart driver wouldn't hear. If he did, then maybe he would invent the car. As much as I knew that a temporal paradox in here won't affect us, I was still worried about how the future will end up if I blurted out the modern world inventions and objects. Amihiha wondered if there were people with different hair colors like the Imuchakkans or the Heliohaptans. Emiline responded with an overview of people's natural hair colors. The natural hair colors in our world were obviously black,brown,blonde, and grey and white at old ages. This caused Ramses to look at his hair and he started to weep childishly, commenting that he was old. We talked on, exchanging information about our world with theirs.

Amihiha told me about the Rampaging Unicorn. I thought it was a unicorn bathed in blood, but it was actually a giant fish that's 3x bigger than her. I was even more surprised that she alone killed it at the age of 7. According to her, she was a bit shorter than us when she was 7; 5" at least. Ramses told me about his pet scorpion, Serket. Much to my surprise, he described it as very huge, about 1.5x his size. Of course I wouldn't doubt him, there are many crazy animals here, like Marxus.

Emiline started giving Amihiha fashion tips. I didn't really want to hear, neither did Ramses. We both looked at each other and thought we were alike. While I'm fashion conscious, we were both uncaring of our hair, resulting in messy hair styles. Despite Amihiha's tribal nature, she seemed to show more care for her hair than us. Both of us boys suggested cutting our hair, but we both disagreed, being prideful of our hair.

It was night time now, and the cart's speed was intact. While everyone else was sleeping, I wasn't. I didn't put on my Limiter Gem, but I still have it packed in my pocket. The only time I wasn't suppose to remove it from me is when I'm digesting food, and thank goodness I managed to eat a good amount before I went here. I recovered enough Magoi for the journey. I had to stay up to watch out for thieves or bandits. I put aside the caravan's veil and looked out for any invaders. I heard an arrow getting shot. It hit my arm, but I didn't feel it, nor react to it. I looked at where the arrow was pointing and saw a pissed off bandit archer. A bunch more came out, but with swords pointing at me. The blades of the swords got removed, revealing a barrel.

"What the?!"

I quickly got my scissors and pointed at them back. I discharged a black lightning bolt at one of them, frying him with electricity. They started to fire water balls at me. It was approaching fast.

"kahraba Saiqa!"

My Metal Vessel activated, turning into my giant scissor blades. I sliced the water balls with one blow. The cart stopped abruptly. I looked behind me and saw that the driver was being held hostage. I pointed a blade at the person taking the driver hostage and shot a small and precise lightning bolt, knocking him out. The driver surrendered into the caravan, hiding from the thieves.

"Wake up!" I shouted to my sleeping friends.

They all groaned in response to my shout.

"Shut up," Emiline grumbled.

"Yeah, what she said," Amihiha said too.

"We're being invaded by thieves, and I want all of you to wake up so we can kick their asses."

I can't do it alone. Even if I am a super powered zombie, the tools they're using seemed... magic-related. I don't see any cartridge or magazine holding water, and some firing mechanism. And as I mentioned before, I am susceptible to magic. They stood up, groggily.

"Give us your cargo, or we'll kill all of ya with our magic tools,"

Impatient, I decided to go.

"Agh, fine, I'll kick their asses myself," Time for two months of training to pay off.

I hopped out of the caravan and landed on the ground. I used the ground to propel myself toward the thieves from afar. When I was close, I quickly did a clothesline on one of them, knocking them out quickly. A thief beside him pointed at me with a Magic Tool. He fired a water ball, but I quickly dodged it, thanks to improved reaction from training with Mu and Rohroh. I quickly approached him and grappled his arm. I focused on connecting his Magoi with mine, allowing me to drain his Magoi. Shambal taught me how to connect my Magoi with others, so that I could block their Magoi flow or even drain them. Both of us knew how dangerous draining Magoi could be to someone's life, and Shambal has mentioned that Magnostadt drained people's Magoi to keep their city prosperous. His arm's function started to worsen as I drained his Magoi. After enough was drained, enough for him to survive and recover, I tossed him into the group of thieves in front of the cart. They all were blown back from the force of the thrown man. Good thing he still struggled to get up. I heard a blade go right through me from behind. I looked behind and saw a lanky fellow, with a scared face from my lack of feeling of pain. I punched the sword on the other hand with enough force to force it out, hitting the man in the groin with the butt of the blade. Even as a zombie, I still felt that pain.

"Ugh... why are you shouting so much, Franklin?" Ramses groggily complained with squinting eyes.

"There. Are. Thieves. Trying. To. KILL US!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping they are awake.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Amihiha was on her feet, energetic as ever.

"I just said it before I kicked some of their asses," another bandit charged from behind me. I quickly leaned forward and stretched my leg out. When my upper body was on the same level as my standing leg, I tossed the bandit into another group of bandits with magic tools.

Amihiha hopped out too and joined the fight.

"Try not to kill them, Amihiha,"

"Sure thing boss," she said gleefully. She dug her coral sword onto the ground and got into a fighting position.

"I concur with you, leader," Ramses said, now hungering for battle. He still drew his sword, but judging by his seriousness, I think he knew how to fight without killing someone. He stood by me.

"These people really are annoying. They ruined my sleep, so I'll fight alongside you, pal," Emiline floated on her staff and landed on my right side.

In my current position, Ramses is facing the left, Emiline to the right, and Amihiha behind me. I cracked my knuckles and braced for impact. I just noticed something. When we're together, the first letter in our names spell out FEAR. **F**ranklin, **E**miline, **A**mihiha, **R**amses.

"They have Magic Tools, so beware,"

A jet of water shot toward Ramses. He put out his hand and it started to shine with yellow light. As the water touched his glowing hand, the water jet instantly obeyed gravity, dropping to the ground. The thief was scared and told his other crew members to fire their tools.

"Andras!" Ramses shouted.

He thrust his sword toward the group, releasing a powerful whirlwind out of his blade. The group was instantly knocked away from the power of the wind. Some of the thieves were blown into trees, hanging on the branches.

"Holy shit, Two Metal Vessel users!" one of the thieves shouted.

"Don't panic, we just have to put our focus on the magician and the other girl."

Amihiha didn't really like that comment. She rushed in to a thief and punted them with her powerful legs. Another bandit rode on top of her, trying to overpower her, but she did a judo throw on the person behind her.

"You wouldn't understand how old I am," Amihiha said to one of the downed bandits.

She picked him up and tossed him to another set of thieves.

Emiline created five small balls of light that hovered around her.

"Flash Merra!"

The five light orbs diffused into many light projectiles, firing straight into the thieves with horrifying concussive force. Perhaps she also infused strength magic to not only make them burn, but put concussive properties.

The brawl went through all night. Light projectiles hailed everywhere, whirlwinds blew away many thieves, Ami and I beat up many thieves restlessly. After the brawl, the cart was safe, and the thieves retreated, but my comrades were all asleep. It seems there Magoi is nearly depleted. I wished I could transfer my Magoi to them to keep them awake, but I don't want to risk draining them, and I want to respect their rest. I was still up, and the Magoi I drained from the bandits were enough to keep me alive for the next few days without sustenance. Good thing I didn't kill them through massive internal damage. I laughed victoriously as I dragged the sleeping bodies to the caravan. The cart driver was dumbfounded by my restlessness.

"H..How are you able to stay awake for long?"

I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"Don't talk, just go, please?" I said, avoiding his question.

He whipped his horses and our journey continued. I've really grown up. I have three faithful friends at my side, well four, because of Orobas.

* * *

**Modern World. On top of Harbor Centre**

"I didn't know what got to me, I was just overcome by feeling..."

Theo explained how he killed his own three brothers to Holly and May. Holly and May were old friends of Franklin. When he was in his youth group in a youth church, May would usually talk to him. He was steadfast, compassionate, and friendly. Franklin seemed to find Holly's job interesting: an Animator for a show. He asked questions about how work is and if she really met the voice actors. Both Holly and May later went to Australia and got married, then returned to Vancouver this year.

"I could sense your Rukh, Theo," Holly replied softly.

"The Magi of Light can see the truth just by the sight of their Rukh alone," May added.

Theo looked down. What kind of Magi was he?

"There's suppose to be three Magi here, right?"

Holly shook her head.

"I am the Magi of Light. I'm granted the most wisdom out of all the Magis of this world. Listen well, and don't interrupt me, please."

She cleared her throat and flourished her staff into the air. A cartoony image was formed, showing four characters. One showed a cute version of Holly. Another showed a blonde haired lady. One showed Theo, with a grumpy face, and the other showed a circle, resembling its hidden identity.

" Rukh is what causes the natural disasters and natural flow of the world, such as tidal waves, tornadoes, birth, death. Since Magi are loved by the Rukh, they chose four people to govern over four core areas of the world. Light, Darkness, Life, Death. As you see, I'm the Magi of Light, granted great wisdom and insight. I can see all truths and know many answers. Emiline, the Magi of Life has a unique power to allow Rukh to return to their corpses. She also has the hidden power of bringing life or creating life, which also extends to life extension. Her soul can choose to stay with the Rukh or return to their former bodies, or another host. Leila is the Magi of Darkness, or in this case, the Magi of the Void. She can hide her existence through a shadowy veil, quickly altering the memories of everyone in this world, making it so she had never existed. Only I can track her existence, for I am the Magi of Light. You are the Magi of Death, the lord of corpses and disease. You can cause plagues, as well as control corpses to your own bidding. You too can pull back the Rukh into the corpses of who you wish, and they'll all fall into your will until their revived Magoi depletes. Being the embodiment of death, you can choose to doom a person to die."

Theo, though arrogant, listened well. He thought since he was a Magi, he could just do whatever he wanted. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Since he has heard that he was a Magi of Death, he wanted to know more about his powers.

"Is it possible that..."

"Yes, Franklin is alive, but the Djinn of the dungeon sent him to the world Solomon created. The bullet you enchanted with your magic actually gave him the physical ability of the undead: enhanced strength, enhanced durability, as well as immunity to pain. But, Emiline's Life Magic countered with your Zombification magic, returning his sanity. The mental effects of your zombification on Franklin was negated, thus he retains his sentience and free will."

Theo was depressed and lamenting, now he was annoyed and aggressive.

"You're lectures kind of sicken me now," Theo said impatiently,"Shut up and die!"

He pointed a wooden staff at her and fired a black bolt of energy, only to be blocked by Holly's borg. Though powerful, Holly's defense is superior, completely negating his attack. She still kept a calm face, proving to Theo that he still needs to train harder.

"You seem to want more answers, but that's all the answers I can offer you today. I don't wish to antagonize you, but beware of Leila and her manipulation,"

"Shut up! I know, okay?! Why the hell did you even come here?"

"You're a Magi who's grown up without knowledge of your true powers. Since we were friends, or at least acquaintances, I decided to help you a bit by giving you wisdom,"

Holly turned to May and nodded. He held the handle of his sheathed katana.

"Spirit of Angels and Hunger, I order you and your household to grant me great power. Come, Asmodeus!"

His sheath was engulfed in bright blue flames. Theo seemed uninterested, thinking he can stop a simple Metal Vessel User, simply because he's a Magi.

"Amribin Akala,"May calmly said.  
(Angelic Eating)

He drew his blade, which tossed a blue fire bird at Theo. He guarded it with his Borg, but the flame continued to burn through his Borg. His energy was slowly getting drained.

"That flame will continue to consume your Magoi, so don't even bother trying to keep up your Borg." May said with silent seriousness.

"Shut the hell up! I'm stronger than you! Heck, I'm stronger than Franklin, meaning I can be stronger than you!" Theo spat.

"You are the prisoner of your own pride and power. You may end up like the Leila: depraved." Holly simply replied.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm the strongest! I'll show you I'm a stronger Magi! Fuck truths, fuck life, fuck darkness. Death is the ultimate power! Any power I own is the ultimate!"

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Holly replied solemnly.

The hipster samurai sheathed his blade, and his wife opened up a portal to their home. The arrogant Magi was too busy, keeping up his barrier, not listening to what they said. He thought he could reenact the hotblooded man's moment of just shouting just to overcome all obstacles, but the flames continued to chow down on his Magoi. After a few short seconds, the flames dissipated, but both the Magi of Light and the blue flame swordsman weren't in sight. Theo angrilly grumbled, shouted, then rode on his staff. He immediately flew into the night sky, back to his home.

"If I really want to show May, Holly, and probably even Franklin that I'm strong, then I have to find more King Vessels and learn more."

He still had to start somewhere. He was charismatic in his grade and is known to be a good talker. He still attends school, and he lied to his parents about Johann and Benjamin that they decided to live by themselves due to their age. He openly admitted Franklin died from going outside. It had been a few months since, and Theo still lives with his parents. He may be powerful, but he's not twisted enough to kill his own parents. When he returned home, via sneaking in (past his bedtime), he grabbed his phone while his dad was asleep, and his mom was at work. He punched in the numbers and put his ear on the phone. A few seconds later, there was reception.

"Yo Theo," his friend, Glen called. A creepy smile crept up on the Magi of Death's face. A scary purple aura started to form around the reckless Magi.

"Hey Glen. Want to hang out tomorrow? I found this cool place,"

* * *

**A/N: So how much King Vessels do you think Theo has? The latest chapter was cute. But I really want to see the plot progress, instead of too much lovey dovey scenes. But instead of taking up chapters for Character Summaries, I'll put one at the end of chapter. Starring Theo Steinherz.**

**Name:** Theodore "Theo" Steinherz

**Age: **14

**Species:** Human

**Height: **5'4"

**Weight: **121 lbs.

**Occupation:** High School Student, Magi

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Nationality: **Filipino-German

**Likes: **Gangsta Rap, himself, power, being greater than people, bullying his brothers, having a majority of shares, dominance, swag, his parents

**Weakness: **The truth.

**Dislikes: **being in service of his brothers, rock music, his brothers, fellow Magi, people being stronger than him, losing in arguments

**Hobbies: **Trying to rap

**Special Skill: **Totalitarian styled leadership. "Theo Logic"

**Type of Women preferred: **"One with big ass and tits."

**Person he has on his mind: **"Me, because I'm awesome."

**Most Important Object: **His "swaggy" clothing. Secretly, Ben's toque that he gave him at the start of High school.

**Background Info**

Arrogant, selfish, yet competent, and diligent. Theo considered himself much more responsible and smart than his big brother, Franklin. He thinks that due to his incompetence, he has to be removed or treated poorly. Ever since he discovered his powers as a Magi, this promoted his ego, causing him to go into a campaign to prove that he's more powerful than Franklin. After he learned how to raise Dungeons, he planned to build his own empire of his Metal Vessels, all for the sake of showing Franklin how powerful he is. After Franklin entered a dungeon and survived, he was furious and went to the dungeon to kill him. He sought the help of his mysterious magician teacher and told her to control both of his brothers to kill him, seeing it as a fitting death for Franklin. After Franklin's death, the Magi started to feel remorse, but after the truth is revealed, he continues his quest for power.

**Personality**

As mentioned in his background info, Theo is arrogant, selfish, but competent, and diligent. He works harder than Franklin at school and sees him as inferior to him in all ways, even if Franklin sometimes helps him with homework. He likes improving himself not only to be ensured a successful future, but to condescend Franklin's way of life. His discovery of himself being a Magi through a mysterious gypsy boosted his ego and finally realizes he's powerful enough to destroy Franklin without any worry. His arrogance seems to boost to irrational levels when he's revealed the truth about himself, causing him to resort to "Theo Logic", his own kind of logic which only focuses on destroying the opponent and leaving him innocent no matter what he's done.

Aside from that, Theo seems to care about his other brothers and even fear them. But now thanks to his status as a Magi, he killed them with no remorse, believing his power will replace their brotherhood, though he does show regret. He still cares for his parents though. He still holds morals, though he isn't as moral as Franklin.

In battle, he's absolutely fearless and arrogant, believing that he is the most powerful. In fact, he sometimes says irrational statements such as disregarding life, darkness, and light. Despite his feral behavior, he's still levelheaded, able to cast his spells with precision and brutality.

**Abilities**

Being a Magi, he has the generic powers of the normal Magi: unlimited Magoi through Rukh adoration, dungeon raising, and Djinn summoning. Holly reveals to him that he's actually the Magi of Death of this world. He has yet to learn about his powers as a Magi of Death, but he has shown that he enchanted a bullet with his special power. allowing Franklin's physical body to turn into that of a zombie's. Holly also says that since he's an Avatar of Death, he can shorten lifespans, bring disease, and manipulate the dead, but he still hasn't learned how to.

**Appearance**

Due to time spent on combing his hair, Theo's hair is much more cleaner than Franklin's messy hair. He has a slightly chubby body, but rugby has toned his fat down a bit. He's mostly seen wearing a white shirt with a black zipped hoodie or a black varsity jacket. He wears black sneakers.

**Stats**

**Quantity of Magoi: 7/5  
Fighting Ability: 4/5  
Physical Strength: 2/5  
Technique: 3/5  
Leadership Ability: 3/5  
Wisdom: 2/5**

Overall, Theo is quite powerful, but his force is nearly meaningless without skill. His fearlessness and levelheaded focus in the battle field prove he's a natural fighter. Despite being in rugby, he's not supremely powerful, but his strength is enough to already break the Rukh burden. He's not knowledgeable in many spells, and is only shown to know how to cast a fire ball composed of dark flames. His charisma in school and some experience in co-leading his team makes him a slightly effective leader. Theo is currently the weakest Magi for now due to his arrogance and no knowledge of his true powers. His negative attitude could lead him to depravity.


	13. Chapter 10: Friend Ship

**Franklin's View**

At this point, I decided to become half zombie again. This time, I'm on a boat from Sindria taking me to the latter. The skies were clear, the sun radiated with a summer warmth, and the winds were in our favor. The trip to Sindria would be a bit quicker than normal.

I was just eyeing the vast sea, reminding me of my Ferry trips to Vancouver Island for camp. Bored of the view, I sat down, cross-legged style and looked at the rest of the ship. Suddenly, a little blonde girl was on the ship and she walked toward me. Her blonde hair was tied into a cone shape on her right side and her eyes glow with a pale pink. She wore a white robe with a pink dress underneath, opening up from the middle of her chest. My eye twitched from her exhibitionist getup.

"Hey, so you're the alien King Vessel right? I'm Pisti Artemina, one of the Generals of Sinbad," the little girl said.

"Hey little Pisti, I'm Franklin Steinherz," I said scratching my head, with a smile on my face.

"Don't you mean Miss Pisti Artemina?" she said with a raised brow. I shrugged.

"I don't know. No offense but, my world is much more ruder, not minding too much on honorable titles such as miss or missus, unless they're adults or married,"

She giggled playfully.

"Well, did you know I'm 19?" she whispered. Her giggle turned into a suggestive smirk. My eyes widened and my face turned red with embarrassment.

"You look like you're 17," she said as she crouched beside me and put an arm over my shoulders,"You know, even if you're an alien, you look pretty cute."

She stroked my abs to my chest, somewhat arousing me. Even that sultry speak was somewhat arousing, as well as the distance between our faces. I slowly inched my hand toward her chest and felt her soft yet small breast.

"Are you a midget?" she had a comedic look of surprise on her face,"Also, there are a few guards around here, so don't cause a scene,"

The guards of Sindria all looked at me with contempt glances, though for some reason, it felt extremely comical to an audience, if there is one. My hand was still on her breast. Among those guards I saw a lazily smiling Amihiha, a surprised Ramses, and a furious Emiline. I quickly covered my mouth and I was wide-eyed.

*bonk!*

Emiline smacked my head with her staff. She had a look of anger with a blush on her face. Is she jealous, or is she the possessive Yandere type?

"Pervert! Pedophile!"

Jealous.

"She's ninete-"

*Whack*

I was knocked down by another blunt force. Ramses was the perpetrator, using his sheath to bonk me. I groaned in pain as I stroke my head.

"Evil pedophile and pervert," Ramses said with contempt.

He held Pisti's hand and walked her to the cabin.

"Come on little girl, let's get you away from this pervert,"

"But I really-"

"Shh shh. Don't get too aroused by him,"

He stared at me with a mischievous grin. Is Ramses **THE **pedophile?!

"You pedo-" I found myself getting snagged by a hook. The particular hook was Emiline's staff, levitating.

"Shut up you pedo, you should be punished," she said as she cracked her knuckles.

Amihiha swatted Ramses as if he was a fly and she crouched down so that she could be in head level with Pisti. She had a face of astonishment.

"Wow, are you really from Artemyra?"

Pisti had the same astonished face.

"Wow, are you really 10 years old?" she asked the Imuchakkan huntress.

"Yes."

She was wide-mouthed and wide-eyed at the same time, indicating surprise. She looked at her medium sized chest and then looked at hers and embraced her chest.

"How?! How do you have such big breasts and I don't?" she started weeping.

"Don't worry, I don't mind breast sizes," I called out.

*Bonk!*

* * *

I sat on the sundeck, letting the wind flutter my hair. It had been a few days ever since we started the voyage. The time spent here as of now was enjoyable, thanks to Pisti's animal whistle. She called dolphins over and I was forced to ride on it by Emiline. She said she wanted to put this on Instagram when we find a way home. No matter what, I didn't want Emiline to introduce an iPhone in this era. Pisti also did some aerial tricks while riding on her giant bird, much to my amusement and astonishment. Emiline read many magic scrolls offered by Yamuraiha through Pisti, and Amihiha, Ramses, and I practiced swordplay most of the day. I heard footsteps coming from behind and saw my Heliohaptan friend, Ramses.

"Hey Ramses," I said casually as I stood up.

"Hello Franklin, what were you doing?" he asked.

I just looked into the sky.

"Thinking of what to do," I replied with a mellow tone.

Ramses scratched his head and looked up, indicating he was thinking too. His eyes widened from a realized idea, then he smiled.

"Hey Franklin, It's been a few days and through those days, I tried to figure out how to simply Djinn equip my weapon."

He brandished his blade from his sheath and put it near his chest. He started to chant.

"Spirit of Order and Deception, in the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me greater power, I order you and your members."

A whirlwind started to form around his sword. The ship's deck was big enough for a small bout. There weren't any nearby objects, so I didn't have to worry about cargo getting blown away by Andras's wind.

"Come forth, Andras!"

His curved sword transformed into a meter long katana. The handle is adorn with many red feathers and the blunt edge of the katana seemed to resemble half of an owl feather. Ramses's hands remained unchanged, but his wrists started to bloom red feathers and short wings with the same red feathers.

"Ever since I mastered the Djinn weapon equip, I wanted to spar with you; learn about your fighting style in your world,"

He grabbed the feather katana with both hands. I put up a calm smile and quickly summoned my scissors from my pocket.

"Dwell in me, Orobas!"I shouted as my scissor transformed into a larger pair of scissors.

Good thing I'm in half zombie form. That way, I don't have to consume as much Magoi.

"Altair Kalb!" Ramses thrust his weapon toward me, firing a whirlwind that resembled a wolf.

I quickly dodged the wind wolf and charged toward Ramses. I grabbed one blade from the scissors and slashed at Ramses, only to be guarded by his katana. I quickly swung my other sword at him. Ramses deflected both of my swords back with a fade slash: a backward hopping slash. I pointed a sword toward the wind King Vessel.

"Kahraba Himl"

Black electricity started to gather around my sword and fired a powerful bolt of electricity. Ramses smiled and went into a guarding position. Instead of acting cocky, I wondered what he was going to do next. I looked sternly. My black lightning bolt was being spun around by a powerful tornado that Ramses had formed around him. The tornado was fast, causing me to shield my eyes. After a few seconds, the tornado started to wear down and I moved my arms away from my eyes. Ramses swung his sword to the left, throwing away the black lightning.

"Altair Kauza," he simply said.

"Alright, no more long range magic tricks. Let's clash blades."

I spun my left handed sword, switching it into a backhand style. I shot toward Ramses like a bullet, much to his surprise. He reacted well, shielding my right handed strike with just a simple guard. I swung my left sword at him, but he figured it out and quickly repelled my other sword and backed away. He crouched down, as if he was a lion preparing to rush.

"Altair Kauza," his sword was now engulfed in a tornado.

This time, he quickly rushed forward and threw an upward slash, which I guarded with my blade. The tornado made it seem like I was clashing a chainsaw. Our swords were still clashed; the tornado continued to shred my blade.

"Can't handle the whirlwind?"Ramses said.

I quickly grabbed my right hand blade and spun it into a mirrored position of my blade. I sandwiched his tornado sword with two of my swords. Much to his surprise, I discharged black lightning into his sword. The tornado that surrounded him wasn't touching him, but even with Altair Kauza, I could still touch his blade through the whirlwind with my blade, by squeezing the blade between my two blades, causing them to be clenched. My single sword alone couldn't pierce through the wind. The tornado started to dissipate from Ramses getting shocked by my electricity. Despite the shock, he still stood and kicked me away from him. I fell on my bottom, but I got up shortly.

"Can't handle the lightning?"

He smiled confidently. We both charged toward each other and clashed our blades. I kept alternating my blades with each strike, and he seemed to parry rather efficiently, showing his advanced swordplay. After one clash of steel, using both blades to form a grip on his sword, Ramses immediately scraped his blade out of the grip by pulling it up and sliding it backward. When his blade fully came out of the grip, he quickly spun around, holding his blade with two hands.

"Altair Janah!"

He swung at me with a powerful wind-boosted slash, causing me to stumble backward, losing my guard. The speed of the strike was so fast that it also caused a powerful, but brief gust of wind to blow me away. It was strong enough to get me off my feet and I nearly fell off the boat. I was on the edge of the ship, but the short wall I leaned on protected me from drowning. I can't swim. Ramses walked up to me and extended his arm to me. I grabbed his hand, and he helped me up. I gotta admit, that strike is truly powerful. On my feet, Ramses backed away, giving me some space. He had a smile that had the confidence of Gary Oak.

"Up for Round 2?" he asked,"Fighting like this helps to develop our fighting skills,"

"Aye,"I transformed Orobas's weapon back into my scissors, much to Ramses's confusion,"Let's go!"

Ramses probably expects me to quick draw. That tactical position his eyes are in make him seemingly capricious. He quickly ran toward me, with his sword sheathed. I threw a punch at him with my right hand, but he leapt over my fist, doing a rolling front flip. When he landed behind me, I heard his sword grinding the sheath as it was released. I quickly turned around and threw a swing with my other hand on Ramses's head. He quickly leaned backward to avoid my fist, but it still interrupted his Djinn Equip. I turned my body the same direction again until my right hand was now in front, while transforming my scissors into my Djinn Weapon. I halted my weapon right by his neck, much to my relief. Ramses smiled calmly and put one hand on my sword and politely pushed it away. I nodded to him and I took a few steps back, getting ready for the next round.

"Up for round..."

"Don't use your Djinn Equips you bunch of youngsters!" Pisti yelled from the cabin door. We lost track of time and it was already late. Pisti had bags under her eyes.

We both looked at each other and laughed from Pisti being cranky.

"All right, grandma,"I jokingly replied.

We both looked at each other and drew our respective Djinn Weapons. We both had confident smiles on our faces.

"This time, let's not use magic. Okay?" I said.

"I'd still be a match for you with just my swordplay alone,"

* * *

Both Ramses and I stood on the fore topmast of the vessel. We looked at the night sky. It's kind of a first to see all these lucent stars. No cloud in sight to ruin our night, just stars and the moon. I always seemed to find myself in love with the night. The ambiguous nature of the darkness is both scary and endearing and the lights outshining the darkness makes it a more vivid wonder. Ramses started to shiver. I'm guessing he's not used to cold wind and temperatures, considering his background from a desert country. I loosened my cape and gave it to him to keep warm, and he gladly accepted it.

"Thank you Franklin, but won't you be cold?" he said, concerned for my health.

"I will, but I'm a full zombie right now, and I can't feel the cold," I replied.

"What's a zombie?" he asked me.

I scratched the back of my head, trying to remember a good definition. I turned to him when I got an idea.

"A zombie is basically a human brought back to life. Usually, zombies are either mindless or controlled by some sort of necromancer."

"So a zombie is like a living corpse? Since you're a corpse, aren't you suppose to be weaker?"

I shook my head.

"It's true I'm a living corpse right now, but I was brought to life by magic and retained my sanity as well as a zombie body. I can't feel physical pain, I have enhanced strength and flexibility due to my muscle limiters being broken, and I also can regenerate wounds with ease. It's all thanks to this Life Parasite that I have."

Ramses nodded. He started to think of more questions.

"So, since you're a zombie, are you unable to digest, as well as sleep?"

I nodded, confirming his answer.

"How are you not mindless?"

"The Life Parasite keeps my necessary parts for battle intact, such as my brain,"

"I see,"

"So how do you recover Magoi if you can't eat or sleep?"

"Simple. I either drain people's Magoi via Magoi Manipulation or I use a special Life Parasite limiter gem I got from Titus that will return half of my humanity by reactivating most of my organs, but halving the work load of the Parasite, decreasing my zombie strength and durability."

Ramses looked into the night sky before speaking. Something about his stare showed concern.

"How did you die? and Where?" his voice was more solemn than curious.

Memories of Theo started to flash. His malicious face, filled with envy, ego, and greed. I don't fully hate him, and if I do, then I don't deserve a Metal Vessel.

"My brother killed me after I conquered my dungeon,"

Ramses seemed surprised. I said it rather casually, as if I didn't mind. It's like he expected me to say it vengefully.

"Why?"

"My little brother: Selfish, arrogant, and only works harder just to prove he's better than me."

"Are you truly superior to him?"

I shook my head. I'm not in frequent honor rolls nor am I a favored student by both students and teachers alike.

"I'm superior in my own way. It's good to strive to be better, but he does it as if he wants my presence to go away. I still care for him, and even helps sometimes, but he continues to be ungrateful, arrogant, and condescending toward me, no matter how many times I've helped him."

Ramses nodded calmly.

"As much as I want to say, "that's how brotherhood goes," I actually believe you. I think you're brother suffers from a superiority complex"

"What's worse is, he's a Magi like Titus, Emiline, and the others too,"

Ramses was wide-eyed. He was the brother of a Magi.

"Is he by any chance the one who summoned Orobas?" the tanned Heliohaptan asked.

"Yes. But it doesn't make me his King Vessel," I looked away with an angered face.

"I know. We're both being guided by Emiline, for she is our Magi, and we are her King Candidates."

I looked at Ramses with a concerned look.

"Ramses, when I find a way to my world, can you come with me? As well as Amihiha of course,"

Ramses was surprised, but soon shifted into a confident smile; the smile he did during our fight.

"Of course! As my leader and friend, I shall follow you wherever you go."

Leader. That word sounds so simple, yet the job itself is hard. How can I, an antisocial otaku lead my friends? It's been two months, and I think I'm being too harsh on myself. I should continue to move forward and stay true to my cause. Perhaps that's the oath of the leader. Also, I'm the oldest among Team FEAR. I'm 17, Emiline is 16, Amihiha is 10, and Ramses is 15. A genuine smile was on my face, and I put a hand on Ramses's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ramses."

* * *

**Modern World, Downtown Vancouver.**

Both Holly and her King Vessel watch as the spoiled prince flew back to his house. Both Holly and May decided to go to Starbucks to drink some coffee and eat some food. May began to speak. Holly's staff and May's katana were tolerated inside the cafe, because they claimed they were props for a play.

"You know, I wonder how Franklin's doing," May said with his usual Aussie voice.

"I believe he's okay right now. As the Magi of Light, I have vision over anyone I think of if I focus my thoughts," she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, Franklin seems to always be the introverted type, but he seems to have a tender heart beneath that anti-social shell,"May said,"When we were in Australia, I've always prayed for his well-being. I shall continue to pray for him,"

Holly smiled softly from what May said. She saw Franklin as a kind guy inside, but also mature and serious when the time calls for it. As much as Holly and May wanted to see him, they both agree that he's an adult and he doesn't need guardians. They were his friends, but this Franklin's journey, and they have a mission here in Modern Earth.

"I will continue to observe him, but we still have a mission here."

Holly looked at her coffee and saw a reflection of her face. Her soft smile shifted into a more solemn face. She started to focus her thoughts, causing the reflection shifted into a silhouette of a lady with long hair. Her eyes glowed with an evil purple.

"Leila, the Magi of the Void. Are you truly behind this world's abnormalities? Do you assist any other evil Magi such as yourself?" Holly said silently to herself.

* * *

**That same time, Cabin.  
Emiline's View**

Deciding to take a break, I rolled up my scroll and lay it on the side of my desk. I shouldn't ache my brain, or else I'd forget about my spells. I may be an artificial human, and a Magi, but I'm still human. I grabbed the brooch I got from Franklin through the blacksmith. The staff and cross combined. My staff resembling my ability to use magic, and the cross to resemble light. But I have a feeling that the cross has another meaning that both Franklin and I don't know. I returned my brooch to its former place and walked outside the room. When I opened the door, Amihiha also opened the door. I looked at her and she giggled from our coincidence.

Man was she tall. Heck, she's 10, and she already has a rack. What kind of human subspecies is this?

"Hey Emi," she called.

"What's up, Amihiha?" I replied.

"Not much." she put a finger on her chin, thinking of what to say.

"Hey Emi, can you train me?"

I raised a brow in confusion. How am I gonna train her?

"Train in what exactly?"

"I need to learn how to face a ranged opponent; an advanced one like you,"

I smiled. I needed to train some of my magic too. She seems energetic as usual.

"Maybe tomorrow,"

"No! I want to do it now!" she loudly whispered.

* * *

**Deck A few hours later**

We stood exactly five metres away from each other. Amihiha held her coral sword with one hand. The size and mass of that weapon are both large. I think Franklin can't even carry that without some effort. She seems to carry it as if it was a feather.

"Hurya!"

She quickly rushed toward me, with her weapon on her shoulder.

"Flash Infigar," I fired a beam of light from my staff, heading straight toward her. I kept it small, preventing any further damage to the ship. Nonetheless, it was still fast, but Ami dodged the beam.

She got close to me and was about to do an overhead strike with her weapon. To keep her from damaging the hull, I quickly defended myself with a new spell I learned.

"Flash Saiqa!" My staff formed a triangular blade of light. I also used strength magic to make it have concussive force. A light this concentrated would burn Amihiha's weapon.

I parried her strike, using Strength Magic to allow me to match her strength. Her flinch left her open for a while. I aimed at her with my staff and prepared a spell.

"Flash Khanjar!" My staff produced a dagger of light, firing towards Amihiha. She reacted well to the attack by striking it away using her weapon.

_She's strong!_

"Flash Merra!"

A series of light orbs began to form around me. I fired the orbs at Amihiha at an alarming rate. A flash in her eyes belied a cunning plot. Her sword started to get coated with Magoi. I noticed the bandages on the handle of her blade to keep her grip firm. She grabbed the loose strand at the end of her handle and started spinning around violently. Her spin was extremely fast that it managed to either dissipate my light orbs or deflect them. After her small tornado, she was still up and running, and didn't seem to suffer from dizziness. She threw her sword up into the air and grabbed it by the handle. She reapplied her loose bandage and looked at me menacingly. She quickly ran toward me with surprising speed.

I summoned my Borg in time. The butt of her weapon slightly dented my shield. This time, she reeled back and did a powerful vertical swing with her coral sword. The strike was strong enough to do some damage on my Borg, causing me to grunt in pain. She quickly swung her blade diagonally toward the sky, then rotated her body and switched the position of her sword very quickly, shifting into a backhanded sword style. She leaned backward and lunged downward toward my feet. I inched back a bit from the power of her swings; my borg was cracked. I allowed it to dissipate and I applauded Ami's unique swordplay. Amihiha bowed to her praise.

"That was a pretty cool attack you did there," I complimented.

"Thanks, Ramses taught me that move,"

"Did he teach you other moves?"

She nodded eagerly and put her sword on her shoulder.

"Yep, but I'm exhausted from that bout," she put her finger on her chin and looked at me analytically.

"Why did you hold back? I'm pretty sure that's not how you fully fight," she squinted her eyes.

Does she really want to not only disturb everyone's sleep, but destroy the ship? Speaking of which, no one is on deck, but me and Amihiha. The ship was still sailing, but there was no one on the wheel.

"My magic has a big area-of-effect, so that's why I used more precision focused spells instead of destructive ones."

"Area-of-Effect?" she really is a child.

"The area affected by an attack... If I used one of my other spells, then it could potentially destroy the ship," I replied.

"So if you swung your sword in a circle, the effect of getting hit by your sword is pain. The area where you touch the path of the swing would cause pain. Do you get it?"

Her mouth formed an O, showing that she was enticed by the new thing she learned. We both shook hands and headed back to our quarters. I lay down on my bed. Amihiha is a strong, smart, and adaptive girl. She's also nice, optimistic, as well as having a good sense of justice. Before I slept, a thought wandered in my head.

_Who's watching over the ship while we're asleep?_

* * *

**Third Person View of Franklin on top of the topmast.**

The teenage zombie put a foot at the end of the topmast's ledge and looked forward. Throughout the night and early morning, he hid there and took watch over the ship in case of invaders. The cape Ignatius blessed him with fluttered with the wind, giving him a heroic image. He looked back and saw his cape fluttering.

"Finally," he whispered to himself, achieving his dream of doing an epic cape pose.

The beautiful seas glowed from the silver moon. Such a sight to behold for Franklin. When he saw a sliver of sunlight emerge from the horizon, he pretended to yawn and surrendered back into his chambers. Luckily, no one was awake, not even a guard. He entered his bed and put on his Limiter after a few minutes. If his body isn't body temperature, then he'll suffer from hypothermia when he reverts into a half-human. When he felt his organs reactivate, his stomach immediately grumbled. The half-zombie's eyes felt like they just woke up from a good nights rest. It was because the Life Parasite's healing factor kept him in peak condition. He took off his blanket and opened the door. Much to his surprise, Amihiha was there, holding a plate of cooked meat.

"Good morning, Franklin!" she shouted jubilantly.

Initially, h had both a surprised and a confused face.

_When did Amihiha wake up? _The boy said to himself.

_Master must be hungry after training with Master Ramses_ The tall girl subconsciously said.

Instead of dwelling in the question, the half-zombie decided to indulge in Amihiha's breakfast. He loved his new friends. Ramses was mature as well as an effective teacher, Amihiha was the kind and helpful, and Emiline is a cute girl with a cute tsundere attitude.

* * *

**May Len**

**Age: **Late 20s

**Species: **Human

**Height:** 5'6"

**Weight: **150 lbs.

**Occupation: **King Vessel, Animator

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown

**Nationality: **Australian

**Djinn: **Asmodeus

**Likes: **Art, drawing, animating, ponies, fedoras, his wife, supernatural

**Weaknesses: **playing Video games

**Dislikes: **Wars, anything that disturbs peace, Black Rukh

**Hobbies: **Collecting MLP figures

**Special Skill: **Breakdancing

**Type of Women preferred: **"No one but my wife"

**Person he has on his mind: **Holly. Also, Franklin.

**Most Important Thing: **Ukulele

**Background Info**

May Wa Len is an Australian artist and animator, as well as a good friend of Franklin during his time in the Youth Group of his Youth Church. Though he had a harsh past involving dropouts and being with druggies, May is nonetheless strong willed and moral. He shares Franklin's fascination with the supernatural, though May has a bigger sense of reality than Franklin due to his age. He stayed in Vancouver for a while with his girlfriend, Holly. They later moved back to Australia and they later got married. Before they got married, Holly guided May into a hidden dungeon and he conquered it, gaining Asmodeus. His katana is a collectible he got from his parents and Asmodeus, sensing how meaningful the sword was to him, entered in it. They come back to Vancouver with a mission: gently steer Theo from depravity.

**Personality**

May is laid-back, friendly, and rather goofy at some points. He is kind, and even if he had a bad past, he doesn't let it define who he is. He is moral as he is religious in Christianity and remains loyal to his religion even when he learned of the Rukh. Like most good people, May hates wars and he believes his role as a King Vessel serves the purpose to stop wars and unite all people under his benevolence alongside his fellow kings. He loves his wife dearly, and cares for Franklin like a distant brother. He can be serious at certain times.

**Abilities**

Despite being a normal artist and animator, he has decent flexibility from doing breakdancing and is shown to have some skill with a katana. His creativity matches with his battle wit, though it is yet to be shown. It is unknown whether he mastered his Djinn or not, but a simple export of his Djinn power was strong enough to keep Theo delayed.

**Appearance**

May has a hipster appearance, donning a fedora with a purple dress shirt and a black vest. He wears blue skinny jeans and white sneakers. He has tanned skin and has a small mustache and goatee, emphasizing his hipster appearance. His body is toned and slender.

**Preview of Asmodeus**

Asmodeus is a fire Djinn and so far has the ability to summon bright blue flames. The blue flames can burn or eat Magoi, as shown when it can overpower Theo's Borg. His real form may be revealed in the future and as of now, May's mastery of his Djinn is unknown.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I appreciate some reviews, honest ones are greatly appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 11: Sindria

**Near the Port of Sindria. A few days after the previous chapter. Franklin's View.**

Spin, spin, spin. I kept spinning my scissors around and around. We were getting close according to Pisti. In the last few days, some sea monsters attacked and Pisti used her Household Vessel to communicate with them. I asked her what a Household Vessel was and she said it was similar to a Metal Vessel except that its a vessel that has the shared power of the Djinn. The person has to have helped the conqueror during his dungeon crawling, or has a strong connection with the King Vessel to become part of his Household. Her Vessel borrows the power of Zepar, a Sound type Djinn, which makes sense due to its animal communication properties. I wonder if I will have any Household members? And speaking of sound, I just want to listen to music again. Oh the cruelly plain Old World! Oh crappy memory, why did you forget about my headphones? I started to slowly weep childishly, but silently.

As I looked out into the sea, a hand tapped on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Ramses. He had an easygoing smile on his face.

"Hey, Franklin, how are you feeling?"

"I'm bored..." I said with a groan.

"Hey Franklin, check this out. This might not bore you,"

Ramses backed away from me and unsheathed his blade. He closed his eyes and he started to focus his Magoi on his right arm. His sword was engulfed in a small whirlwind, which slowly consumed his arm. Is he trying to do a Djinn Equip?

"Dwell in me, Andras,"

The orange feather katana was formed and half of his torso started to resemble Andras. Half of his white toga transformed into half of Andras's short sleeveless vest. I was amazed by his progress in Djinn Equipping. He got transformed at least 1/4th of his body into a Djinn's. The parts of the Djinn started to glow and revert back into their former states. Ramses panted a little, considering the amount of effort it takes to equip your Djinn. He started to stumble, going down to his knee. I ran to Ramses and helped him up. I'm half-zombie right now, so I have body heat, much to Ramses's relief.

"Are you okay?"

He kept panting, but responded to me with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"How did you manage to equip 1/4th of your body easily?" I asked. I only knew how to Djinn Weapon Equip, but Djinn Equipping was a hassle for me.

"Magoi Manipulation helps. Through it, equipping your Djinn can take lesser time."

"I'm not that experienced in it yet. I only know how to block out people's Magoi, or in this case, drain them."

Ramses stood up and let go of my grip. He could still stand and walk, but the effort it took to Djinn Equip took a pretty hefty toll. I wished I could complete my training with Shambal. I grabbed my scissors from my pocket and gripped on it tightly. I wonder why Sinbad wants me to come to Sindria? Who's Sinbad? I saw Pisti flying above our ship.

"Pisti! Who's Sinbad?" I yelled.

I saw her look down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Catch me!" she yelled as she hopped off her giant bird, backfirst.

You idiot! She gleefully screamed "Wee!" as she fell off. I hopped high into the air, using the sliver of zombie strength I have, and caught her in my arms. Her weight matched her stature: light. It was like carrying a kid. She shone a cute smile at me as we both landed on the ship.

"You don't know who Sinbad is?

"No?" I said nervously.

"The conqueror of the Seven Seas?"

"Nope,"

"The man who caught Seven Djinn?"

"Kouen?"

She smacked me and hopped off of me. I wiped my face from her smack

"No, that guy has three! Sinbad's the one with seven! The man who sailed Seven Seas, King of Sindria, the City of Dreams?"

Oh right. Was he?

Pisti instantly ran toward the cabin and came back out with a piece of paper. She started to scribble on it. She drew a childish doodle of a guy with a ponytail, wearing a turban and a bunch of jewelry. I'm guessing he's really old, considering his journey involving seven Dungeon crawling events.

"Considering the amount of jewelry, those might be his Metal Vessels?"

"Yep!"

"I'm guessing one of them is Zepar? And because of that, you're part of his Household?"

"Yep!"

"I wonder how?" I squinted my eyes suggestively.

"Yep!"

Is she going to keep on saying "Yep!" or she actually answered to what I was saying. My eye twitched. Was this Sinbad guy really a lolicon or some sort of womanizer?

"Are you serious?! Or you just keep on saying yep?"

"I was kidding about your dirty thoughts, lech. It's a long story that I'll tell you another time,"

Now that that was dealt with, I decided to tease her a bit.

"Can I grope you again?"

*Bonk!*

Damn you Emiline, you possessive bitch. Stop hitting me with your staff every time I'm screwing with someone! The only thing I can see is the wooden floor, shadowed by my head.

* * *

**Sindria Harbor.**

I fell asleep outside during my wait, but was awoken by the nudging of Emiline's staff. I groggily stood up and was greeted by the sight of land. That whole voyage took nearly a week, and all that patience paid off in the end. People say Sindria is the City of Dreams, and it shows through the diverse and happy community, the abundant villages, the mountainous walls, and the bright castle on top. Must be where Sinbad is.

I walked out of the boat with my other friends in tow. They had faces of surprise and astonishment from the sight of Sindria. I had to admit, for an Old Earth city, this lived up to its name. On the harbor, we were greeted by a red haired man in armor and a man that looked similar to Armakan. The red haired man was more reserved, whereas the man from Heliohapt seemed more hotblooded.

"Yo Ramses! How's it going?!" the Heliohaptan man called to the 15 year old teen.

Ramses ran up to this man and they both gave each other high five.

"Sharrkan, how's life in exile going?" Ramses said with a calm smile.

Sharrkan, the taller man laughed at his question and slapped Ramses's shoulder playfully.

"Way better than having Armakan boss me around all day," he laughed harder, much to Ramses's chagrin,"Are you sure you got a Djinn?"

Sharrkan squinted his eyes after saying this. Ramses drew his sword and showed him the symbol. Sharrkan had a stale smile on his face, with his eye twitching. He put his arm around his back and walked away from us.

"Will you excuse us, we have to talk," he said to all of us with silent rage.

"Wait, what's your name?" Amihiha asked.

"Sharrkan!" the tall spiky haired man replied whilst looking away.

I saw Ramses looking at me and mouthing "Help me,". I waved goodbye to him, hoping this "chat" will go well for him.

"Bye Ramses. Hope nostalgia hits both of you like a Rampaging Unicorn on a small island." Ramses had tears on his face as he walked away.

I turned to the red haired man, clad in what looked like Medieval aged armor. He seemed to have a calm smile on his face.

"So, you're the alien Metal Vessel user?" he did a formal bow.

"I'm Spartos, one of the Eight Generals of Sindria, and I and the rest of this country welcome you to Sindria,"

"Thanks Spartan,"

He was suddenly filled with anguish and looked down in despair. Whoops, did I mispronounce his name? Yep.

"Spartos."

I put my hand on the back of my hand, with an embarrassed smile. I laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, Spartos."

Someone else was beside Spartos. A kid around 13? He has blue hair with a long braid, complete with blue eyes. There's a red jewel on his forehead, held in position by golden chains. He's clad a black wizard hat and a black robe, giving him the appearance of some sort of magician. He held a staff with metal handle and a curved sprout at the end.

"Hey kid, who are you?" I asked him.

"Hey big brother, I'm Aladdin and I'm a travelling Magi." he said with friendliness. So this is the Aladdin kid. What's next, he has a magic carpet, some sort of genie in the lamp, or a monkey named Abu? Out of curiosity, I asked him.

"So Aladdin, do you happen to have a magic carpet, some sort of genie in a lamp, and a monkey named Abu?"

It was a weird question, but the blue haired kid answered quickly.

"No, but I do have a magic turban, yes I had a Djinn, but he doesn't live in a lamp, and no, I don't have a monkey,"

Okay then. At least I'm not sucked into the Aladdin universe.

"How do you know Ugo? Are you from Alma Tor-" he looked behind me, and I followed his action. He looked at Emiline and quickly rushed toward her with a watering mouth. Who the hell is Ugo?

The blue haired Magi pounced Emiline, much to her surprise, and started to grope her breasts.

"Hey!? Stop it, kid!" Emiline shouted as she tried to pull him out. It was like watching a girl trying to remove slime.

"Big sis, you have such great boobies," Aladdin said in ecstasy.

Before the blonde bombshell could outburst, Aladdin was pulled away by the taller girl behind Emiline. Amihiha and Aladdin saw each other face to face.

"Aww, what a cute little kid!" Ami said as she embraced Aladdin.

"Whoa! Miss, you're too strong!" Aladdin muffled through her embrace. It was both good and bad for Aladdin because he's being squashed by powerful arms, and his face was in her chest.

"Hey, I don't want to be left out! And I'm only 10 years old."

Aladdin stopped his struggles and stayed still. Amihiha pulled him out of her hug.

"What's wrong, Aladdin?" she asked, curious of why he stopped his groping/panicking.

"B-but b-b-but you look like you're a teenager."

"Silly Aladdin, did you know I already started developing my breasts a year ago?"

That was slightly disturbing for Aladdin, even for me. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if my world had that physiology, especially my generation, with all these people doing twerks and other slutty things. Next thing you know, 9 year old girls start doing selfies, slutty ones. I think all of the guards were disturbed by that.

* * *

**Sindria Palace, Sinbad's Office.**

Amihiha was met by Hinahoho, a fellow person from Imuchakk and they both decided to talk to each other, so I left them to chat. Emiline was visited by Yamuraiha, and damn was she hot. That robe she wore belied a voluptuous figure, and those breasts, hidden by those clam shells, and that beautiful blue hair. I just want to... urgh never mind. I'm kind of concerned about Ramses with Sharrkan, but I hope he'll be fine. I was guided to the Sindrian palace by Jafar and Masrur: a young man with white hair and freckles dotted on his face, and another Fanalis similar to Mu, though he was short haired and seemed more unfriendly than the Cap. of the Fanalis Corps.

Now, I'm sitting on a chair in front of a desk, with Sinbad behind it.

He was a rather charming man to be honest. He wears a turban that has some sort of fan-shaped design, hiding long purple hair tied into a long ponytail, with golden eyes slightly obscured by his bangs. His white and purple robes were complete with two necklaces, a silver one with amethyst encrusted on it, and a gold one adorn with three rubies. His arms are toned and his right arm has a silver bracelet and two rings on his finger. One with a larger gem, and one with a circular gem that resembled a pearl. His left arm had a gold bracelet, and by his hand, a sword, hidden by a thin purple sheath. So let's see, the sword, the rings, the bracelets, the necklaces, and that turban. That's probably the seven Metal Vessels he has. This guy exudes badassery. Sinbadass.

"So, you're the one who explored the seven seas?"

He smiled and responded.

"Yes. I'm Sinbad, conqueror of Seven Dungeons and the Seven Seas."

"I get it, so let's cut to the chase shall we?" I responded, doing hand motions of chopping.

"You seem peppy, Franklin." he cleared his throat.

"Are you aware of the abnormalities in this world such as poverty, famine, and war?"

I didn't really see any, but Mu mentioned of Magnostadt's former hierarchy system.

"Mu told me about Magnostadt's hierarchy prior to the Medium's summoning."

Sinbad nodded with a confident face.

"In fact, can you tell me about your world? How did you get into this world anyway?"

I was still nervous. I was anxious about the paradoxes that could happen, and the ideas that the people will instantly absorb once I tell them.

"I conquered a dungeon in my world. In case you're wondering, I'm not from Alma Toran like Solomon and his Djinns. I came from a similar world like yours."

He kept a stern face.

"We too suffered from wars, famine, and poverty. But I'm going back on topic. After I conquered my dungeon, I was killed by my brother, a Magi. I was brought to life by another Magi, who is Emiline. Then I found myself in Reim."

"I see, I see. So it seems that you came from a different world. A world that you only know." I swear, his last sentence seemed to be a reference to some anime.

"Well, I ventured with Emiline, who was actually in a school in my world, but we both didn't know she was a Magi."

The King of the Seven Seas closed his eyes, contemplating for a bit.

"Mind if I ask you a question, Franklin?" Sinbad asked me.

"No sir,"

He let out a jolly yet calm laugh at my formal name for him.

"No need to be formal, friend, just call me Sin if you wish," Sin replied,"Now, my question is, Does your world involve anything with Kou, Sindria, or Reim?"

My world is totally different. There was no Kou Empire, just some sort of Ming Dynasty or something. There was no Reim Empire, only the Roman Empire, because Romulus found the empire. I think Sinbad in those Arabian Nights tales just involved him exploring the Seven Seas. All of those have something in common: no Metal Vessels were involved. Maybe I should stop being paranoid about these paradoxes.

"No. In fact..."

I decided to tell him about our history of the world. From the cavemen to the Greeks, and then the Roman Empire, the Ming Dynasty in China, how Sinbad actually existed in my world, fictionally in an Arabian tale. From the Dark ages, the Magna Carta, the French Revolution, Napoleonic Era, the Industrial Revolution, and the World Wars. From the look of Sinbad's face, he showed endearment in my world. I felt nothing hold me back. There was no paradoxes to twist me, but this Sinbad character seems very trustworthy.

"Wow, so you're world is actually already years advanced from us?" Sinbad showed astonishment.

"Yes, but you have magic and Metal Vessels. You wouldn't really need technology, right?"

"Yes, but it's our future, and the Rukh will decide fate. So what if you told me about the advanced technology you have? You have to remember that people choose whether or not to believe you."

Wow, that speech was pretty impacting.

"Do you believe me?"

Sinbad nodded.

"Titus has told me all about you. You were a champ back in the Colosseum, and even if you lost, people were influenced by your kindness and chivalry. You were also a generous man, even giving to the poor, and you showed no desire for attention when you were donating money or food."

Sinbad stood up from his seat and walked toward me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I definitely believe you." he looked at me with a calm and easy smile,"And judging by your fear of telling others about your world, I promise to keep your secret safe,"

"Thanks Sin," I smiled genuinely.

I'm happy, but I'm also kind of scared. This man, I think I feel something malicious behind his smile. Is it a facade?

"I'd like to know more about your world, but now, I have to go prepare a party for Alibaba, for he has to return from his trip to Balbadd, due to the delay of the Summit."

He showed me his hand. What is a Summit anyway?

"Will you help me?"

* * *

**Emiline's View. Same time when Sinbad started talking to Franklin. **

Both me and Yamuraiha sat in the gardens, talking to each other about magic.

"So, Aladdin groped your boobs?"

This lady sure is smart. Not as smart as Titus, but according to her, she's a magician genius. Also, she's a victim of the Aladdin's groping. I looked at her boobs, and then mine. Damn you Yamuraiha, or should I say Boobieraiha. I'm so ticked. Why does she have such big breasts! Argh.

"Miss Emiline, are you okay?" Yamuraiha said.

I got my composure back and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm okay, I was just envying your tits Boobie-er Yamuraiha."

"It's okay, Emiline, so, since you're also an alien, can you tell me more about your world? They must have developed teleport magic, time travel. Wait, did you time travel from here?"

So much questions. She rambled on and on about what kind of magic they developed. Throughout the years, there was no display of magic, just science and shitty Darwinism-based hierarchies. This isn't my world, of course because Remus found the empire. Little did I know, I was spaced out in my own little rage.

"Emiline, are you okay?"

I shook my head like a dog and returned to reality.

"I'm sorry, you were asking so much questions that I zoned out."

Yamuraiha had a nervous face and did an apologetic bow.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so reckless. Since you're an alien, I just wanted to learn about you,"

"Yammy, I'm still human too. Can you please not call me an alien?"

She waved her hands and smiled with closed eyes stemmed from nervousness.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, I've befriended two Magi, and those shoes look really interesting,"

I raised my brow.

"Why thank you, I don't really want to talk about them, because I might cause a paradox or something."

"Miss Emiline, are you a bit paranoid? I mean, I've heard from Titus that in your world, Romulus found the empire, and if Remus did in your world, then you might have been different."

I think I have swirly eyes from just talking about paradoxes. I felt confused, dizzy, and stressed, and all of that was vehemently forced out by a staff whack. From throughout these two months, this staff whacking is like a running gag.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back,"

With that, the buxom blue haired magician left me in the gardens, alone. I looked up into the sky and wondered if I was just a generic Magi. Almost all of the Magi seem to be the same, with the exception of Judar. I think I've heard his name before, in a story that was connected with Sinbad and Aladdin. I really hope I'm not in some sort of 1001 Nights themed world. Bored, I decided to play with my magic a bit. It's weird that I never knew that there was a Magoi Reverse Tool on my breast. How come Titus managed to spot it after two months? I'm really starting to suspect my dad. In fact, he said my mother died when I was born. I feel like something might be up between my mother and I.

I looked at my staff and pointed it toward the sky. Sindria's skies are truly magnificent. While Yam and I were talking, she said that there was a barrier around Sindria that prevented abnormalities to come in. I closed my eyes and silently chanted.

"Flash Infigar,"

The small ball of light materialized and shrunk. Suddenly, the beam of light was 2x more massive than my normal Flash Infigars. It tore through the clouds brutally. The light was so powerful that I had to shut my eyes from the massive brightness. The light beam started to thin and dissipate and I opened my eyes. There was no collateral damage, but I did catch the attention of many guards, plus Yamuraiha and Aladdin. Rukh started to hover around me, signifying my Magi status.

"Wow big sis, that light blast was sooo awesome! Reminded me of when Yam was teaching me magic,"

So, this is the power of a Magi. The power of the infinite amount of Rukh. I could be capable of doing something more dangerous with this power. Anyone could go mad with this kind of power, and like Uncle Ben said,"With great power, comes great responsibility," which means that I have to be professional with this power. Speaking of which, no one must know I collect comics. Even you, Franklin Steinherz.

"Hello again Aladdin, how do you do?" I said as I crouched down to look at him.

I saw his hands slowly moving toward my chest. I glared at him with evil intent.

"Can you please not grope me?!"

Aladdin was instantly afraid and retreated his arms.

"I'm a-afraid now," he said fearfully.

"Okay, I'm sorry, young one," I petted his head as if he were a dog. He started to smile with a silly face, much to my amusement.

"So you're the supposed fourth Magi?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am. You're the 5th Magi aren't you? What's your name? I'm sorry I had to start out with groping your breasts."

I nodded. Despite his lecherous behavior, he's still a child at heart. Yam has also mentioned that he stopped a war between Magnostadt and Reim, as well as stopping the Medium, a large creature of negativity, from destroying the world. All of these events imply he's a powerful Magi.

"I'm Emiline Lazarus, nice to meet you, and don't worry about it, just don't try to rape me okay?"

He closed his eyes and smiled, showing joy in my reply. He shortly laughed from the last few words I said. Cute kid.

"Are you really from Alma Toran, big sis?" Aladdin asked,"Also, how come you don't have a braid?"

Strangely, I noticed that both Titus and Aladdin were both Magis and had braids. Is that some sort of Magi custom? Whatever, I'm not an Alma Toran Magi, nor a Old Earth Magi. I'm a Magi from my Earth.

"I don't think I really want to style my hair into a braid right now. Also, I came from a different world; a world that's actually centuries ahead of you,"

The little Magi's eyes sparkled with astonishment. Judging by his magician nature, I'm guessing Aladdin is ambitious in terms of knowledge. But the look on his eyes expresses what I call, a "controlled" ambition. It's as if I can partially see his soul, with it being a television screen displaying his memories through his eyes. I think I saw him reading many scrolls with large glasses. I shook my head, ending my hallucination.

"Can you tell more about your world?" he asked me with a cute voice.

My eyebrows pointed toward my forehead, showing that I was nervous about answering. I kept remembering what I said about paradoxes. Am I really just too paranoid?

"Miss, are you okay?"

I stood up, much to the surprise of the blue-haired child.

"I have to go,"

I quickly ran away, toward the entrance of the garden. I kept running away. I was too scared to cause some strange time distortion. Everyone is always ambitious for new ideas, and if I tell them, then they might pollute the world in no time. If I told them about cars, they'd start using them, starting global warming. If I told them about guns, then they would build it to kill others. I just kept running, not knowing where I-

"Oof!"

I was knocked back by a person. I clenched my eyes, wallowing in the pain of the impact.

"Ow, watch where your-"

The messy black hair, the white tunic, the black and green cape, blue jeans, and red sneakers. His neon green eyes are prominent among the public.

"Franklin?! Watch where you're going!" I shouted. He stared back at me with an angry stare, as if he was my dad.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't run in the hal-" he was interrupted by my sniffling.

I covered my eyes with my hands, not showing my tears. I was just wallowed up in paranoia. I just don't want this beautiful world to end up like ours.

* * *

**Frank's View.**

It's kind of weird she started crying right when she crashed into me during my walk to my room. Sin was even nice enough to offer me a room in the palace. Putting that aside, I guess it's my turn to cheer up the girl. Whenever situations like this arose, the girl's other friends would rush in. I felt pretty lonely and unwanted whenever that happened. But since Emiline doesn't have her other closer friends from Earth to intervene, then this time, I have to do it. Be the Hero.

"Emi, are you okay?" I said this because she might have been emotionally hurt. She's old enough to hold back her tears, just from a simple bump,"Did something bother you?"

She shook her head.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head yet again. Stubborn chick.

"Emiline," I crouched down beside her.

"Just tell me. I'm your friend, and I'm also an "alien" like you, so you don't have to worry about time paradoxes. Heck, I told Sinbad about my world and-"

She instantly stared at me with small irises, expressed with the amalgamation of fear, anxiety, and paranoia. She grabbed be by the shoulders and stared at me with those scary eyes. I was both scared and worried for her.

"You told a King of a country about our world?!"

I have to free her from paranoia, or else she might get depressed later on. And depression could later lead to the birth of Black Rukh. Rukh flies around those who are faithful, and strong willed, whereas the Black Rukh are attracted to those consumed by hatred, doubt, and malice.

"Emiline..." she constantly shook my body, trying to get me to be "sane".

"Stop!"

My loud voice halted her panic attack. She still looked at me with those scary eyes.

"Just please, tell me what's wrong?" her eyes were trembling,"If it's about the paradoxes, then tell me how you still feel about them?"

"I still...feel...scared," she said silently.

I sighed. She put her head on my shoulder and started to flow her tears into my tunic. I slowly embraced her. It felt awkward at first, but I had to comfort her.

"I know that you know that we're in a different world, but if we told them about it, do you think they'd believe it?"

She still wept. Was she still insecure about this world?

"I..j-just don't want this world to end up like us... It's such a beautiful world. I'm j..just afraid to tell Aladdin about my world!"

I shook my head. Everyone knows that progress would eventually lead up to what we are. It was inevitable.

"You know, I'm not really good at cheering people up, or socializing at all, but..but I think you don't trust anyone here. Is that right?"

"No. But I do trust Amihiha, Ramses, Aladdin, Yammy..." she looked at me with cute, yet sad eyes.

"And you," I blushed from what she said. I felt really queasy. I looked away nervously, avoiding the cute smile on her face.

"Franklin, I realized now. I'm just untrustworthy of this world, and I jumped to my conclusion thanks to my paranoia. But then you reminded me that the people I trusted were also my friends. You also said that friends can tell each other anything,"

She looked down in shame.

"I'm such a fool," she sadly announced.

I pet her head, causing her to blush. I had a friendly grin on my face.

"I'm a fool too."she responded with a confused "Huh?"

"Remember those times you hit me just because I was being perverted?"

She started to silently giggle.

"Oh how you kept on whacking me with your staff because of my stupidity,"

She lightly jabbed me with her staff. She finally started to laugh a bit louder. I joined in her laughter too. It was pretty funny, and I also didn't want to leave her hanging.

"It's okay to make mistakes sometimes, unless it's intentional,"

"Then it's not a mistake, that's just being stupid,"she replied with a stern voice.

A short silence took over. We both laughed from what she said.

"So, continuing on, if you learn from your mistakes, then you can move on. Quit living in the past."

She guffawed from my ironic comment. I laughed hard too, realizing that we're basically living in a past version of Earth, although it was a separate world, which would ruin the joke. The laughter melted her sorrows away, and I was glad to save her from potential depravity. We both stood up and dusted our respective lower wear. Emiline stared at me with a tender smile, as well as a shade of pink.

"Franklin," she simply said, softly. I was nervous at first, but I smiled afterward.

"Yes?"

She held my hand with both hands. I was surprised by her initiative. If she's confessing, it's too early for that.

"You're a kind and selfless man, and you're an example of someone who can change."

She squeezed my hand tighter. Her grip wasn't planning to squeeze life.

"Thank you, for being my friend,"

I chuckled sincerely. Yes, if I had a bunch of jock friends right now, they'd all scream,"Friendzoned". I don't care. I'm not ready yet, and probably Emiline isn't either. I was happy where I was, and at this point, I want to know more about her. Let's continue to know each other more, Emiline Lazarus.

"Now go, go ahead and tell your friend about our world. Don't be worried, okay?"

She nodded with restored vigor.

"Okay!" she instantly ran to whence she came. I smiled as the girl ran back. I continued to my path to my room. For once, I am truly happy.

* * *

**Extra: Ramses and Sharrkan**

**Silver Scorpio Tower.**

**Both were panting from their spar. No vessels, no killing, just pure swordplay. Sharrkan was actually impressed with Ramses's prodigious swordplay. He nearly defeated him, but Sharrkan was still victorious. Wisdom came with age.**

**"Man that was a close bout, Alibaba," Sharrkan said with closed eyes and a big smile.**

**"Sharrkan, who the hell is Alibaba?!"**

**He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.**

**"Sorry, but Alibaba was my greatest pupil, and I thought I was fighting him because of your similar skill in the sword,"**

**"...Okay?"**

**Sharrkan pounced on the younger Heliohaptan, much to his surprise.**

**"How come you're nearly as strong as me?! You would've put me to shame if you did that in front of my greatest pupil!"**

**Despite his position, Ramses chuckled nervously.**

**"Armakan trained me,"**

**Sharrkan grit his teeth in anger and let go of his leg. The younger Heliohaptan chuckled from Sharrkan's ****jealousy with his brother.**

**"BROTHER!"**

**A/N: Awww, what a cute bonding moment. Should I really shift into romance? Maybe. I've noticed I lost one follow. If you don't like my story, it's okay. This is a place to unleash your imagination. Also, next chapter, I'll start to focus more on Amihiha and Ramses development, in case you're all tired of looking through Franklin's green eyes. Thanks for reading, and Review if you wish.**


End file.
